The Gathering of Souls I
by evie4
Summary: Everything the Minbari believe is true, they just don't know everything. Sinclair is Entil'Zha and no one is what they seem.
1. Awakening

"Lights 100 percent!" That was all Commander Susan Ivanova could manage to gasp out in a hoarse ragged breath as the sound of her heart beating roared in her ears. Body still shuddering and covered with a distinct sheen of perspiration, she sat up rigidly in her bed fearful of what she might find lurking in her quarters nevertheless casting furtive glances across every corner of the room. "Not again!!!" This was NOT the picture of a tough as nails and ever efficient second in command of Babylon 5. She was scared and no one who knew or heard of Susan Ivanova would think that her being frightened could be anything other than a sign of the apocalypse. Perhaps, it was. 

Ivanova's stoic Russian pessimism hadn't payed much attention to the dreams in the beginning out of pure stubbornness. No, after the first few nights she simply summed it up as the Universe conspiring to disrupt her sleep as another means of torturing her. Then she considered that this was Babylon 5, the Twilight Zone of the galaxy, where anything seemed to happen. Well, 'anything' did happen on an alarmingly regular basis on the station so it was no wonder that sleep would not come easy. 

That was over a week ago when she still found a sense of morbid humor in the events. "If the crew could see me now." She mused then quickly dismissed that thought as tempting fate considering her current situation. "5 days, I must be losing my mind." The same nightmare had haunted her sleep for the past 5 nights in a row. That in itself wasn't the thing that was tearing away at the very fabric of her sanity. "I haven't had these dreams like these for 10 years. Not since the Earth Minbari war, not since my brother Ganya died at the Battle of the Line." {Why now} 

But not tonight. This was the 14th night in a row and she was no longer frightened or scared, she was terror-stricken by the images and sounds in her mind. They were beginning to seep into her waking hours. Her reputation for what Garibaldi called, "crankiness" and the well established fact that she was not a morning person had saved her from close scrutiny by Captain Sheridan and most of the other officers but she knew it wouldn't last much longer. SHE wouldn't last much longer. Stephen Franklin was as observant a doctor as they come and as chief medical officer he took his job very seriously. His surreptitious glances hadn't gone unnoticed by her. No, Stephen would start asking questions soon. "No way can that happen."

"Computer, time." [The time is 02:00] Rising on shaky legs she climbed from the safety of her bed heading into the living room. Her mind reeling, she decided to create some order out of the chaos in her head. "Four hours til I have to be up anyway, no way I'm going back to sleep tonight." 

No one knew, and she really had no idea why she'd felt the need to keep it a secret, but she began practicing a series of Minbari meditations and rituals soon after coming to the station. It started out as simply curiosity into the different facets of Minbari culture after watching her former superior officer, Commander Jeffery Sinclair, develop a strong friendship with the Minbari ambassador. Susan was still a teenager during the war and even though she'd been serving in Earth Force for almost 10 years, she hadn't interacted with any Minbari until she was assigned to Babylon 5. Ambassador Delenn was an enigma and to some extent Susan's instincts told her that Delenn was not all she appeared to be. But she was still impressed watching her retain serenity and composure even in the worst circumstances. The exact opposite of Susan Ivanova's legendary Russian temper, "meditation" she'd thought at the time, "couldn't hurt." She thought the chants, rituals, and meditations exercises actually did little to ease her temper but she was not in a position to see what others did. However, she was ecstatic to find some things which helped her keep her biggest secret. That was all it took for her to really delve into every nook and cranny of Minbar society. Why not, it wasn't like she had a personal life, or any life outside of work.

From there she found herself learning the three tiered language, though she had little contact with individuals from the Warrior caste so her accent wasn't quite right but over-all she was pleased with herself. Since Ambassador Delenn and her aide, Lennier, were Religious caste, she concentrated mostly on Andorando and was remarkably fluent, but she never let the Ambassador or any of her fellow officers know. {Never know when I might pick up some useful information without the Ambassador knowing} After that, she just liked having a secret that wasn't something that would destroy her life, so she held on to it.

It took a full two hours of meditation before she could find herself again. The dreams always left her off center, buried under some thick foggy haze and she usually needed twice as long meditating just to be able to get to C&C to man her post over the last 2 weeks, but today was different. She had come to the decision during meditation that there was only one way to put the nightmare to rest and only one person who could help.

"Ivanova to C&C". "C&C here, how can I help you?" "Open a priority one gold channel to Earth Alliance embassy on Minbar. Route it through to my com panel". As Susan waited for C&C to complete the connection she took a few extra deep breaths to retain the fragile awareness of self she'd struggled to achieve over the last two hours. Unfortunately, she gave no thought to her outward appearance as she waited in front of the view screen in her quarters for the call to go through. "C&C to Ivanova, channel open." "Thanks, Ivanova out." 

A small but genuine smile touched her lips for the first time in weeks as she looked at the face on the screen and said the only three words that came to mind, "Hello old friend."

He was surprised when his aide informed him of the incoming transmission from Babylon 5 at that time of day since it would be the middle of the night there. He was shocked to find out that it was not from Delenn or his best friend and station chief of security, Michael Garibaldi. But when he saw the face of his former second, friend and oft thought of little sister, Susan Ivanova he was floored. 

After taking a closer look at her, concern overwhelmed anything else. [She looks like death, what the hell is going on back at the station?!!!] Jeffery Sinclair, Earth Alliance ambassador to the Minbari Federation, had to use all of his diplomatic skills and training to stop himself from shouting that out loud.

"Susan, its 4:00 in the morning station time, are you alright?" "Jeff, I know you're busy. I'm sorry to disturb you." "You forget yourself Susan, I know you too well, this isn't a social call, and I'm never too busy to help an old friend." His smile touched his eyes when he said that and it made him seem closer than he was. She did feel better just from the expression but she had no idea how he was going to take her next words.

"Yeah, you do know me. Jeff, I'm going to see Stephen today and request 3 weeks medical leave. If he won't sign off on it without questions, I'll take personal time. You know I've never taken a vacation the entire time I've been in Earth Force, so I have the days." At this she smirked and Sinclair couldn't help but chuckle. [True, Ivanova thinks off duty is vacation] Then he got serious, "medical leave, Susan, are you ill? Talk to me." 

"No Jeff, I didn't mean to worry you, I'm not alright, but I don't think I'm sick either. Its hard to explain no matter how secure communications might be." At this she gave him a raised eyebrow and a knowing look. He simply nodded, having secrets of his own to protect. But her comments were puzzling and piqued his interest. "I'm coming to see you." At this, his eyebrow shot up in an exaggerated approximation of her previous gesture. "You're coming to Minbar?" "Yes." "To see me?" "Yes. Jeff, should I have sent a text message so you could reread the sentences instead of us repeating our conversation?" Susan tried to look annoyed but she wasn't, she was amused for the first time in a long time. His feigned sigh the only reply. {I've really missed this guy.}

"Ok, not that I'm not thrilled at the prospect of seeing you, but can you tell me a little about what's going on, you don't look good Susan. And, can you tell me how I'm to help?"

"Dreams, Jeff. Nightmares actually. Same theme every night for the past 2 weeks." At this point she started to pace in front of the monitor and her movements became jerky, almost spastic. When he asked what was wrong he had no idea she was calling him about 'bad dreams'. But then he thought for Susan Ivanova to willingly take any time off, let alone 3 weeks, something was not right. [No, she does not look well, I wouldn't want those nightmares, whatever they are.]

"Its gotten to the point where I have to perform four hours of Chak'teu Shok'vis after I wake up just so I can get it together enough to run C&C." She stated this truthfully, without thinking, while absentmindedly running a shaking hand through her long dark tresses. Because of her movements she missed her friend's open mouth expression. Some of the agitation seeping back into her voice as it broke and rose a bit was her first indication that she was quickly slipping away from her center, being pulled back into the chamber of horrors from her subconscious. 

Without thought of her audience, she stilled her movements, closed her eyes, bowed her head, lacing her fingers into the traditional Minbari triangular position and began working the steps of her meditation while quietly chanting the Minbari words. 

[Ivanova? Not my Ivanova, what's going on?] It did not take long, all things considered. But after 10 minutes Jeffery Sinclair thought he'd seen it all when Susan lifted her head and opened her eyes. The tremors were gone, her eyes were clear. Peace had been restored. Through it all, Sinclair said nothing. He simply watched the scene play out before him in amazement. He surmised that she was unaware that anyone was watching and had forgotten he was even there over an open com channel.

At last he spoke, "Chak'teu Shok'vis?" Throughly confused "Huh?" was Susan's only response since she didn't even realize she had spoken the words to him earlier. "Chak'teu Shok'vis." He repeated as a statement, not a question. "Uh yeah, its um a form of meditation." Desperate to change the subject all of a sudden, she was about to slip into 'Ivanova mode', until she realized that would be a waste of both their time. So, she let the walls down and opened herself up to the friend **_she_** had reached out for. Sinclair watched this too with a keen eye, he knew his friend. He knew what would happen when she closed in around herself. Then almost as suddenly as she shut herself off, she reversed her position and lay herself bare. He smiled in spite of the situation. [Changes have come over her. Dreams/nightmares not withstanding, this is a good thing] Sinclair silently mused while taking all this in. 

Susan knew he was reading her, sizing her up in some unfamiliar yet not unkind way. {What does he see???} She wondered. Then caught herself as she was about to chastise herself with a Minbari saying against attempting to speculate on the thoughts of one she asked for help. {I'm losing my mind, yep definitely, I'm starting to think like Minbari. Ok, why doesn't that scare me as much as it ought to?}

"Susan, you are more than welcome to come for a visit. I've missed you. Though my schedule is not really my own these days, we can work something out." He paused for a minute, careful in the direction his words would move the conversation. "How exactly can I help with the dreams? Its not really something I'm qualified in. Why me?" 

She took a really deep breath and let it out slowly before gathering her courage to respond. "Whatever is haunting me at night started up again fairly recently." [Again?] She saw him about to speak and forestalled his question with an all too familiar shake of the head that the answer would not come tonight and not to push. Susan continued, "Part of my answers lie on Minbar, of that I am certain, don't ask me how I haven't a clue." 

Rubbing her eyes and setting her shoulders square for the Big revelation. [She seems not to realize just how much of herself she's given away in this one conversation. How many revelations she already made.] "Because you're in the dreams. You, but not you. It doesn't look like you but I know its you I can feel your presence like I always could." At this she tilts her head and smiles thinking about the calm, steady and reassuring vibe Jeff always gave off.

Eyes snapping open suddenly, she leans into the viewer and speaks in a hushed an desperate voice. "Jeff, do you believe in things that go bump in the night? Things that almost seem like evil personified. Things you can't see clearly but can hear and feel? Creatures of chaos? Dark places, Jeff. So dark and vast you could get lost in it but that wouldn't be the end. That would be the beginning of hell. Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you think I'm crazy Jeff 'cause one more night of this and—well there's nobody left to sit Shiva for me. Perhaps Lennier might feel compelled to do Ish'tara for me, but I doubt it." 

Despite the chilling effect of her words, the last part did cause them both to smile. {He understood, that's all I wanted.}

Jeffery Sinclair understood a lot more than she did. [Chak'teu Shok'vis, alright, Susan Ivanova could certainly benefit from relaxation techniques, but it was much more than that. Did she know? To have achieved a level necessary to calm herself so quickly earlier required time. How long has she been studying? Oh, Susan, Ish'tara? You've really given yourself away. Minbari ritual for the dead.] He also understood that their conversation needed to take place in person. Yes, he felt very strongly that he needed her off station and on Minbar as soon as possible just to make sure. To get all the facts. 

"Jeff, there have to be some conditions to my coming. Yeah, I know that sounds a bit high handed even for me. Invite yourself to someone's place and then set conditions." She looked him straight in the eye and with the full force of the Susan Ivanova he knew as well as the quiet strength of that something recently added to her she spoke. "No one from the station is to know I'm coming. Not Garibaldi, Stephen, the captain and ABSOLUTELY NOT Delenn."

That got Sinclair's attention. "Ok, mind telling me why? I mean besides those guys being your fellow officers I know they're your friends. And I didn't think you had a problem with Delenn. What's going on?"

"Jeff, I don't have a problem with any of them. Its not time. That's all I know. This isn't their time. They have a place, well defined, but it isn't time. Each according to his purpose is called, Jeff. John's time is not now. He is, Jeff, and he will be. Great things. He will stand between the Darkness and the Light. But it isn't time! And as for Delenn, her time hasn't come but when it does it will be obvious. I don't know when exactly but its after she dissolves the Grey Council so its not time." Susan was getting a little confused trying to explain the unexplainable. The itch or tingle in the back of her mind returned and she just didn't want to say anymore.

Apparently Sinclair agreed. Ashen face pasty, almost ghostly white, eyes wide open as big as saucers he stared at the view screen trying to process what he'd just heard with who said it while cross referencing that with what he knew. [Oh yes, it was time for her to get here as soon as possible.] Quick thinking on his part put a plan in motion. 

"Ok, Susan, here's what you're going to do." It was simple, well thought out, with just enough detail to make it the truth while well and throughly a lie. Susan Ivanova liked that. She thought, with a smile, {Sneaky, I forgot Jeff could be so crafty. Hmm must be all those diplomatic functions, wants to keep busy.} She didn't know the half of it!

Neither of them were aware that their entire conversation as well as Susan's appearance and demeanor was being carefully observed and recorded from another room in the Earth Alliance Embassy. The two men stared in utter shock and disbelief as Commander Ivanova's story unfolded. At first they were prepared to intervene to prevent her coming to Minbar by any means necessary. No, her human problems could not be allowed to interfere with their task. 

Then she mentioned the Chak'teu Shok'vis and their individual interest was piqued. By the time she finished speaking they were in complete agreement with Sinclair. She must be brought to Minbar! They made a back-up plan for her arrival and arranged for her to be followed closely from Babylon 5. They would take no chances until they had her before them.

Susan felt much better after having signed off with Jeff. Whatever was happening to her, she knew he would not judge or ridicule her. She was certain she could trust him. Trust was never given freely to anyone. Old habits and old ways were hard to break but she was beginning to see that she needed to put those aside and find a new way. She would trust Jeff. "Might as well" she drawled as she headed back to her bedroom. "If this keeps up I'll either go insane or I'll die from the stress. This time, I'll trust."

Her conversation with Ambassador Sinclair had taken less than an hour so she decided to pack for her trip and prepare for her first meeting. If all went well, she could be on the noon transport without anyone knowing. After laying out her pajamas, under garments, toiletries, meditation candles, and a book of Minbari poetry she grabbed a duffle bag. Standing in front of her closet Susan realized she had a big problem. With the exception of the obligatory "little black dress" hanging in the back, she only had one outfit of civilian clothes. No matter how long she stood their staring, aside from her Earth Force uniforms and military issued sweats, the only clothes she owned were a nice pair of black slacks and a royal blue blouse. {This is all I have} She thought in abject wonder. {Why haven't I noticed? Am I always in uniform?} Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, she grabbed the outfit and headed for the shower. "Hmm, gives a new meaning to packing light. Hope they have stores on Minbar. I can't wear this everyday for 3 weeks." 

Susan sent a message to delta shift watch commander that she would not be on duty that day and for him to make adjustments to the schedule. {Corwin's gonna faint} And she found that fact so funny she laughed. It felt good. After tidying up and 'packing' she set the bag by the door. She'd opted for the backpack because she didn't have enough to fill the duffle. Now for the hard part. 

"Computer, time." [Time is 05:30] "Locate Stephen Franklin." [Dr. Franklin is in Medlab 3]. Susan grimaced. Glad she wouldn't wake him up but not happy to be walking into the lions den. He definitely has the home court advantage. Steeling her resolve she grabbed her link and headed out the door. So why did she feel like she was going to the principal's office?

She found him in his office updating some patient files. Apparently, he'd been in surgery half the night. She hoped to use his exhaustion to her advantage but the mere fact that she voluntarily walked into Medlab meant his warning bells were going off. 

"Good morning Stephen." 

"Susan. Have a seat." 

{What, no questions about why I'm here. No surprise at seeing me out of uniform at 5:30 in the morning? What is going on here? Oh, this one is crafty. He's been waiting for me to come see him all this time!!! Those looks he was giving me weren't supposed to be covert. Damn, when did I start losing my touch?}

Exhaling slowly. "Stephen, I need 3 weeks medical leave and I need them right now." {He's not saying anything, why isn't he saying anything?} "Stephen?" 

"Oh, sorry, I was just wondering what the exact temperature in hell was right about now. I thought I was going to have to come and get you." He smiles that gentle Stephen smile and she know he has her best interest at heart. Some times she wonders if he's empathic and that's why he became a healer or if being a doctor just bring out those traits.

Preparing her best argument for why she should have leave without an examination and his numerous irritating tests, she ended up staring at him with her mouth hanging open at his next words. 

"I'll authorize the leave. I've got the papers right here. Just needed to fill in the date and sign them." 

"Stephen? Aren't you going to ask why or try to poke me with things?" 

Stephen just looked at her with eyes full of ancient mystical knowledge, or so it seemed to Susan in her state of shock. 

"Susan, we both know its not physical or psychological. But if its not addressed it will lead to physical ailments such as stress, exhaustion, loss of appetite, headaches–should I continue?"

"No, you've said enough. How did you know?" 

"Susan, I'm a doctor. That doesn't mean I don't have my own personal beliefs or ways of understanding beyond medicine and science." At this point he reached over and gently clasped her hand. A spark of—something passed between them leaving Susan feeling the full weight of his understanding. She was surprised but not upset in the least. I n fact, she felt a gentle caress of calm wash over her. "I'd say that it's a matter of spirit and soul. Not mind and body." 

"Yes, you're right. I can't put off dealing with it any longer so I need to leave." 

"Good. I was going to suggest that you might take some time away from here if you could. Any idea where you're going?" 

The moment of truth. Would Stephen understand her not wanting him to know? She hadn't planned on telling any of them she was leaving the station at all. 

"Stephen, I can't tell you where I'm going. Just know that I'll be safe and I won't be alone." She didn't wait for his reply before hastening to add, "Its not that I don't trust you or anything its just that..."

The doctor put her out of her misery, 

"Susan, you don't have to tell me and I'm not offended. We're friends, but some things have to be handled alone. I'm just happy that you trusted me enough to walk in here on your own and ask for my help. It's a lot easier this way than explaining to John why you of all people need a vacation suddenly." He found this rather amusing. Susan couldn't really complain that her reputation was firmly set. 

Susan got a bigger surprise when Stephen said that he would handle everything with the captain so she really didn't need to get into it and could just leave. They both knew John Sheridan would not let it go as easily as Stephen. Ivanova was his XO and his friend for many years. He'd want answers and she figured telling him that her Chi was out of alignment wouldn't do the job. Then there was Michael Garibaldi who never let anything go. Garibaldi hated mysteries almost as much as he hated thinking there was something going on that he didn't know about. Then he became a bloodhound. So, why and how she got off the station would bug him to no end. 

At first Susan wasn't too happy when Stephen said he'd allude to "female problems" after the coal raking he would get from both the captain and the chief of security. She started to protest when he reminder her that was the one thing that would always get guys to shut up and not ask any questions. For the second time in the last few hours she was reminded again how sneaky her friends truly were.

Walking out of Medlab Susan realized that had been the least annoying & painless experience she'd ever had. {Hmm, I wonder if the trick is going in on your own? Nah!} Now that she was free, she went back to her place to pick up her backpack and decided to take the first transport to Kintari 5 instead of waiting for the one she was originally scheduled on. That was Jeff's idea. She would go to the resort planet mid way between the station and Minbar where she would meet one of his aides with a private ship for the rest of the journey. A little too cloak & dagger for her tastes, then she thought back to the dreams. All of them and not just the things she told Jeff this morning. No, she had a feeling cloak & dagger was just fine. 

No one seemed to notice her out of uniform as she strolled to the ticket counter to book passage on the transport that was already boarding. {Perhaps that's because most of them have never seem me out of uniform? I'm really going to have to do something about that one of these days.} Almost no one noticed. A nondescript human male had, in fact, been following her all morning. While she was buying her ticket he placed a hasty call on the public stellar com unit near the departure lounge. After she'd left the gate, he bought a ticket as well and boarded.

Susan felt tense for a few moments. As if she were being watched. Casting a surreptitious glance around she found a seat giving her access to most exits and afforded her a view of everyone in that section while protecting her back. The young man following her noticed this, smiled inwardly and thought, [Yes, this woman is a soldier with keen instincts.]

{There it is again! I knew I felt something. Where, who?} As she turned slightly pretending to stretch her back she saw it. The Psi Corp emblem pinned to one of the passengers. No she couldn't get stuck on a 3 hour transport with just any member of Psi Corp. Susan Ivanova, punching bag of the universe and poster child for poetic injustice, won herself a big 'ole Psi Cop and he wasn't alone. {I am no longer having fun} She gently raged to the Universe as she didn't need to draw any attention to herself. {Great seat you picked Ivanova, if it weren't for being in their DIRECT line of sight.} She started to feel exposed. {Where are they going to a convention or something???} Yes, she'd run into Psi Cops on the station always hunting someone else. But there, she was dressed in uniform, comfortable and protected. It was her station and she felt more control. Here she was in simple unfamiliar civilian clothes with no back up, no escape route, and no weapon.

While outwardly appearing the picture of perfect calm, inside her heart was racing. With all the stress of the last 2 weeks, she didn't think she'd have the strength to use the Minbari techniques she'd learned for setting up false mental images to avoid a scan. Book open, hands gripping it tightly she sent up a prayer to the same Universe whom she was pretty sure orchestrated this entire situation to begin with and prepared for a different meditation. This one she really wasn't sure about. To be honest, she couldn't be sure about any of them as she hadn't been in a position to test them. {Well, its about to change now.}

As if sensing a change in his target, the young man who had been following her all day watched closer. Imperceptible to most, he's sure he saw her back tense. Yes, some crackling of energy in the air. He watched as her eyes seemed to register confirmation as something familiar but unwelcome caught her attention. Following her brief gaze he saw it, Psi Cops directly in her line of sight. He'd heard about her, read her file briefly. There wasn't anyone in Earth Force who didn't know how she felt about the Psi Corps or telepaths in general. Wondering what she would do, he watched her. She wasn't angry—she was nervous. And that's when he saw her let go of the choke hold around the book and reach into the bag to her left. Human, Earth Force Commander, Susan Ivanova pulled out a blood red strip of cloth with delicate gold, silver, and deep blue embroidery running the length of each side. There in the middle were Minbari script following the path of the design. 

He sat transfixed by what he alone was seeing fore at the angle she'd positioned herself, no one but he could see her fully. He watched her touch the fabric with reverence several times and perhaps for a bit of strength. Then she began... praying? Well, if she were Minbari he'd have said yes, she was praying. But, the woman he was watching was most definitely not Minbari. No, this couldn't be right. Not from everything said and written about her. Her only tie to Minbar was Jeffery Sinclair and she hadn't seen him in 6 months.

He watched her openly without reservation while taking in as many details as possible. Then it hit him with the full force of wonder. She was performing F'hursna Na'Rek. She was separating mind, spirit and soul from her body. She was still, lifeless but sitting up straight in her seat, head bowed. From the far off, vacant look in her eyes, Susan Ivanova was long gone from this transport to Kintari 5, only her shell of a body remained.

He couldn't believe it . Sure he'd heard about it, was seeing it with his own eyes. But he couldn't believe it. The question was why. From what he'd heard it was extremely difficult and a transport shuttle was hardly the place to attempt something like this. It required quiet open space with no disruptions. She had none of that here. It was also dangerous to attempt if one wasn't trained properly or had a second there to help the transition of getting the soul back into the body. She had none of these things either, from what he could tell. So what would cause her to attempt such a thing? She would either have to be crazy, which he was fairly certain she was not. Or desperate. What could make her that desperate? 

And then his head turned again as his eyes fixed on the gruesome sight of 6 Psi Cops off to one side talking quietly amongst themselves. Yeah, she was desperate. That could only mean one thing. [Who would have ever thought, Commander Susan Ivanova was a rouge telepath! Talk about hiding in plain sight] Then he realized that his job just got a little harder. So far she hadn't picked him up, but she had been wary earlier. Perhaps she assumed it was the Psi Cops. Then he started thinking about the situation pragmatically. It would be worth a lot of money for some people to find her. Its no secret about her interactions with Alfred Bester. [Yes, things are a lot more complicated now.] 

All signs of professionalism pretty much went out the window once he realized Ivanova was performing F'hursna Na'Rek. On a public transport!!! They'd never believe him. He had no idea how he was going word that in his report. Then he thought about it and realized that he wouldn't be reporting any of this information. It was her secret, he wouldn't tell.

{Its just like being out in a Starfury. Weightless, quiet, free. This feels unbelievable. It worked!} Susan's out of body experience was giving her a stream of consciousness thought process but she really didn't care. That is, until she remembered that she was on a transport in space and not in the privacy of her quarters. {Hope there aren't any soul hunters around or I'm cooked. Well, in the mean time I'll just look around. Yep, the Psi Cops recognized me. Apparently I'm at the top of Bester's love to hate list and these are his loyal minions. Great!} Three hours later, Susan realized that the ship would be docking soon and she would have to begin the reintegration process. 

After debarking Susan remembered that in her haste to get off Babylon 5 she would now have to wait several hours for Jeff's aide to pick her up. She only had the one book to read and the trip to Minbar would be 7 hours at top speed. The number one thing on her list: stay away from Psi Cops. For this, she'd reduce the chances of that happening by going someplace distinctly non human. She didn't have the stomach for dealing with Pak'Ma' Ra and Drazi weren't at the top of her list at the moment. She immediately crossed off Centauri because they were the one species humans generally felt less threatened by and more willing to socialize with. {Damn! Where's a Narn when you need one???}

And that's when she saw it. A Minbari tea house off to one corner. With Kintari 5 being so close to Minbar of course the station would be a major transfer point. That would make the tea house very welcome for weary travelers. 

{Well, I doubt too many humans will be coming in here. And they certainly wouldn't start any trouble if they did. Definitely no Psi Cops would cross that threshold.} 

Susan decided this would be a practice run for the next 3 weeks. Yes, she learned Minbari but she hadn't had anyone to actually speak with on a consistent basis, that was about to change. The rest of the tension she developed on the transport disappeared as a smile crossed her lips that even managed to touch her eyes and she stepped inside. 

He just watched her from a far. [She's actually going in the tea house alone, he thought. Does she even speak Minbari? There is obviously more to this Susan Ivanova than her file suggests.] With that last thought he pushed the doors open and followed quietly behind her. Finding a spot to observe her actions without being seen. [Amazing, she's so off in her own world she hasn't picked up on me yet. Of course, if I'd done what she did earlier, I doubt if I'd know my own name right about now, let alone be able to pick up a tail.]

After speaking with the hostess and explaining that she'd never participated in a tea ceremony or any other customs with Minbari, Susan was graciously shown over to a table with some younger members of the Worker caste about her age and invited to join them. She was excited about the invitation and it clearly showed on her face. Her inclusion caused a few heads to turn of Religious, Warrior, and some older Worker caste members who were scattered about. But when she began thanking them for the invitation in perfect Lennan,Worker caste dialect, others were openly staring. 

It wasn't like they'd never heard humans speak Minbari. No, in fact there were many humans of late learning their languages and some customs. That, they could do nothing about. And however much they understood the practical reasons it still grated on some of their nerves. But it was obvious by her dress and demeanor that she was not one of them. Merely and Earther. The ceremony actually lasted 3 hours and not only was Susan stuffed by the end, but she felt happy. Afterwards she was introduced to a few late comers and managed to find a seat in the mist of a Minbari philosophy discussion by Religious caste members. She didn't speak as she knew that would be considered rude, but she listened with rapt attention. 

Susan wasn't stupid, she was a curiosity to them. {All Minbari aren't like Delenn and Lennier, many will hate you on sight.} That's what she told herself before leaving Babylon 5, but the truth was she didn't care. 2 hours later she excused herself from the group thanking them for allowing her to learn in perfect Andorando once again causing a few eyes to narrow. But the truth is that most of those watching her during the discussion couldn't find fault no matter how hard they tried. The expression on her face the entire time she followed the debate was like that of a child seeing new wonders for the first time. And in a way, she was. The man who trailed her every move since she headed out of Blue sector for Medlab at 05:30 station time was surprised again. 

Five hours after arriving at the Kintari space station, she was met by a tall Minbari male at the area Jeff had instructed her to wait. She acknowledged him with the traditional Minbari greeting as she'd watched Lennier and Delenn do many times. To say he was not expecting it was an understatement but he quickly recovered and introduced himself as Fannol. After several moments of simply staring at his brooch with intensity she shifted her gaze to his eyes, seeming to look straight into his soul. Then she broke the inspection and asked in Andorando if they were ready. 

Fannol was taken aback by—whatever just happened. She seemed pleasant enough and in a good mood. [Perhaps the next 7 hours will not be so bad.] Fannol had read her file as well. He really didn't know what to expect. He also didn't question Ambassador Sinclair when he assigned him this seemingly covert mission of picking up Commander Ivanova of Babylon 5. For her part, Susan didn't comment on the likelihood of Earth Gov approving or even authorizing Jeff to select a Minbari citizen as an aide. {Ok Jeff, what have you gotten yourself into?} 

The ship was good size and sturdy with a crew of about 20. Susan noticed that they were all dressed like Fannol but it was a uniform she'd never seen before. {What am I missing? All of them Minbari. Do they all work for Jeff? Or is something else going on? I'm going with option B 'cause this is Minbar we're talking about and nothing is ever as it seems.} Susan always knew what was happening on her station. She'd become accustomed to having all the available information and was determined that she would in this situation as well. As much as she complained about Garibaldi, she was exactly the same. Nothing got by her.

She wasn't offered a tour of the ship so when she was shown to the bunk room she asked if she could work a bridge station. The last thing she wanted was to be shut up in a room when their were other Minbari to practice her language skills on. {I think a little of Garibaldi's bloodhound has rubbed off on me. There's something I don't know about and that is about to change.} Most unusual request but she was Sinclair's second in command and a noted pilot. After a brief moment of hesitation, Fannol suggested she take the secondary tactical. This caused a few heads to rise slightly. [Who knew she spoke Minbari?]

The flight to Minbar was boring. More happened between C&C and the mess hall. She did pick up a few interesting tid bits of information during that time. It was her understanding that castes did not mingle or socialize and that the Workers were usually at the bottom of the pile. But here Susan stood on the bridge in between both Worker and Religious caste members serving on the same ship. {Hmm. Not a Warrior in sight} She kept the observations to herself, but her brain was working over time. Cataloging and filing away information for later use. {This is definitely one time having total memory recall comes in handy.}

Her ride to the planet's orbital docking ring appeared to extend to door to door service because Fannol and 5 other members of the crew were personally delivering her to the Ambassador. She tried to explain that it wouldn't be necessary and she'd find her own way but they wouldn't hear of it. She had the distinct impression that her escorts were more guards than good Samaritans. By the time they had made their way to the city of Tuzanor where the Embassy was located, Susan was tired. She'd been awake since 02:00 that morning and with all the time changes, she'd had more than a 24 hour day. And yet, she knew she would not sleep until she saw her friend in person at last. 

Susan wasn't exactly sure what she expected by way of embassy, she'd seen plenty of them on Earth. She had no other word to describe the building (buildings since there seemed to be several) they were approaching as anything other than a crystal palace. Purples, blues, translucent colors that couldn't actually be described only viewed. Beautiful. {Minbari sure know how to make something functional aesthetically pleasing} It was a work of art. 

It was barely mid morning in Tuzanor but there seemed to be a flourish of activity everywhere. Minbari and a handful of humans could be seen around the embassy moving with purpose, precision and grace. It reminded her of something she couldn't focus her mind on. A perception rather than a memory. All of them were wearing the same uniform. {The Academy! They seem like cadets. If I didn't know better, Jeff, I'd say you have your own private army here.} 

That thought made her stop in her tracks. Silently she stood there while the pieces began to click into place. Oh, she was missing some things, probably some very important things, but she was getting a pretty clear picture. The guards simply stood watching her for several minutes until someone stepped to assist her but she would have none of that. Gently shaking off the proffered arm, she wasn't having any of that. 

Commander Susan Ivanova cast out her full powers of observation and military training as her gaze swept over the lawns, walk ways, and bridges connecting the buildings. She saw humans (very few but still humans) and she saw Minbari. Quite a bit more than ought to willingly be associating with the Earth Ambassador. Especially considering what she learned of him being framed for murder just after arriving and being put on trial. No, people don't change their minds in 6 months when they've had over 10 years and still refused. She also didn't see anyone she could remotely classify as a civilian other than herself. Ivanova did a complete 360 degree survey of everything and everyone in her purview. 

Evidently she was making Fannol and company a bit nervous and they watched her take everything in as they walked further into the main building. She was several yards ahead of her "escorts" so she felt relatively safe in her next course of action. Ivanova whirled around taking them collectively by surprise in an offensive combat maneuver complete with battle cry and then simply stood there. Facial expression as demure as any Religious caste acolyte, hands folded in deference to traditional Minbari style. {Now let's see what's really going on here. And hopefully I'll have proof that the body doesn't always catch up with the brain.} As one they each made some defensive move and withdrew a small cylinder object from their capes, released it into what she imagined was a 5 foot fighting stick in each of their hands and aimed them at her.

Gasps could be heard from throughout the great hall they'd just entered. Fannol and company were just starting to realize that they'd turned their weapons on the Ambassador's friend and guest. Then they realized they had an audience—a rather large audience. Then Fannol caught Susan's eye and realized he'd been tricked into revealing himself. He noted that she barely managed to conjure up a remorseful expression but the twinkle in her eyes robbed him of even that. Fannol was not amused. He wasn't angry but he certainly found no humor in the situation. In what seemed the greatest act of insolence or peace offering (depending on the view) Susan Ivanova winked at Fannol then bowed graciously. He couldn't help himself, and before he realized it he was returning both gestures. 

"Susan Ivanova, that's hardly playing nice." The voice was a balm to her wounded spirit and she turned around in a flash as he gathered up his friend in a tender embrace that bespoke of kinship, family, and unconditional love and trust. It was touching to most who had the grace to avert their eyes after the initial flurry or pretended to anyway.

"Jeff." That was all she said as she leaned on her friend burying her face against his chest. And then she erupted. Little chuckles could be heard from her at first, leading to a snort, which in turn gave way to a full bodied laugh. She felt Jeff's laugh as well as they both turned a looked on Fannol and company at once. They looked like they were headed for the guillotine or whatever the Minbari version of that would be. 

"Fannol, its alright. I should have warned you about her. She's a hard person to conceal anything from. You performed well. I thank you for delivering her safely to me." With those words Sinclair bowed to Fannol and the others. They could say little of anything as the entire situation was one they had never anticipated or encountered previously so they simply bowed and left.

Two others were fortunate enough to watch the entire build up as Susan exited the ground transport and began making observations of the embassy and grounds. They saw and recorded her actions and reactions during the entire 15 minutes as they studied the hidden surveillance cameras. They were still trying to determine what to make of this Commander Ivanova. But if her actions in drawing out Fannol were anything to judge by, she was definitely a potential.

"How was your trip?" 

"Long, I haven't been to sleep since we spoke but now I'm kinda wired." 

"Did you have any problems convincing Stephen to sign off on leave?" Sinclair enquired as he snatched up her back pack with one hand while guiding her along with the other.

"No, ok want to hear the really weird thing? After we talked I got packed and ready then found him in Medlab. At 05:30, surgeries last night or something he works too hard. Anyway, he already had leave papers drawn up Jeff. He said he was waiting for me to tell him a date so he could sign them. He knew."

"Stephens a good friend and an excellent doctor. Wait, what do you mean he knew?"

"I can't explain it Jeff, you had to be there but I swear in a instant his eyes held all the mystical knowledge of the ancients when he said that the soul and spirit needed attending. It was just weird, but not scary at all. And when he touched my hand its like... I could hear the song."

This caused Sinclair to whip around in a frantic motion that took Susan completely by surprise. "What did you say?" 

"Uh, not scary, Stephen kind, understanding."

"No Susan, that last part."

"Oh, I just said I could hear the song with Stephen. What aren't you telling me and why do you look scared?"

"Not scared just surprised and deep in thought. Stephen spoke about the soul and the spirit?"

"Yes, he didn't ask me what was wrong. He told me that it wasn't physical or mental but that it was the soul and the spirit that I needed to heal." Susan stopped walking and looked around to insure they were alone. "I wouldn't admit this to anyone else..." Susan's words trailed off as she appeared to struggle deciding whether to voice her thoughts. 

"Jeff, I'm certain Stephen is empathic."

"And that doesn't scare you away from him?" 

"No, why should it?"

"Should I mentioned Talia Winters and your behavior towards her and every other person with Psi abilities? Now you're alright with Stephen's?"

"Ok, first Stephen ISN'T in Psi Corp which is where my problem with Psi abilities lay."

"Uh huh. And denial isn't just a river in Egypt. I suppose you have some swamp land in Florida that you'll give me a good deal on?"

"Alright, we'll talk. We need to anyway so we might as well clear that up. For now, let's just say I wouldn't have told anyone else about Stephen. If he's managed to hide this long, they weren't meant to touch him."

"Trust me Susan, they won't hear anything from me. What do you want to do first?"

"Well, I know you're the big bad important ambassador now and probably don't have too much time so I'll keep myself busy. Shopping first."

"Its been a few months since we've seen each other, but did you really just tell me YOU want to go shopping?"

"Don't want to, have to. As you can see from my bag there, it isn't really enough for 3 weeks."

"Susan, this is your only bag???"

"Don't laugh. When I went to pack I found out what I'm wearing is all the civilian clothes I have. Except for my jammies and I don't think you want me parading around in those."

Sinclair couldn't help but laugh at this truly classic Ivanova admission. Trust her not to realize she was always in uniform. [Hmm. Perhaps this is the opening I've been waiting for.]

"Susan, fashion sense is a bit different here." 

"Jeff, I noticed your robes as soon as I turned around." 

"Yeah, one of many things that have changed Susan, one of many. If you don't have any objection, I could arrange for some Minbari clothes for you to wear while here and a few more special pieces to take back to the station."

"Jeff that would be wonderful but I can't ask you to go to any trouble for me. Simply because I don't know how to stop being the job and live in the real world—or at least dress like it."

"Really Susan, it's no trouble at all. Consider it a gift."

"Now I feel awful. I was in such a hurry to get off the station before Garibaldi found out I was taking leave, I didn't bring you anything." That caused them both to smile wickedly knowing at that very moment Michael Garibaldi was probably pulling out what was left of his hair trying to figure out what Susan was up to. {Poor Stephan.}

All the time they were walking, Sinclair lead her through the vast building down corridors to what would be her room during the visit.

"We're here. I hope you like it."

"Jeff, what did you do, this is like the Presidential suite or something! It's too much."

"Hold that thought. You might not feel the same way once you've seen were you sleep."

" Ah yes, Minbari beds. Not a shocker. Stephen ordered two special beds in Medlab, just in case, for Delenn & Lennier. I really don't care where I sleep, I'm just happy to be here." Susan's words were much quieter at the end and Sinclair turned to look at her intensely.

She looked a lot better now than she had when they spoke hours ago but something about her was different than when he saw her last on Babylon 5. Susan turned under his watchful eye and put a hand on his arm.

"Jeff, don't worry about me. I will be alright and I will find out what's going on. I just need a little peace." Her smile was genuine if a bit distant.

"So, do you want to talk now or take a tour of the place? I think you got a pretty good look on arrival so you probably have a few questions for me."

"Let's start with the easy stuff. I'm not ready to take a nap though I am tired and will need one soon to make up for well, the last 2 weeks. The sun is shining and I haven't walked in the sunshine in years. But I really want to get out of these clothes. Sooooo..."

"Hint taken." Sinclair laughed at her gentle prodding. "I'll have someone send up some things for you right away." 

As Sinclair moved to the com panel to arrange for her clothes, she noted absently that he spoke in Lennan but she made no mention of it. This gave her the chance to look around more. 

"Real water shower. Ok, so they expect humans or at least non Minbari to stay in these rooms."

"Did you say something Susan?" 

"Nope, just commenting on the lavishness of my vacation resort. Jeff, I know you've probably got meetings and a lot of work to do since it is the middle of the day, don't mind me. Like I said, I want a shower, clean clothes and to take a walk and sit in the sunshine for a little while."

She paused for a pointed moment to convey her new found understanding, limited as it may be, about her surroundings before speaking. Looking him straight in the eye she continued, 

"I'm assuming that there are restricted areas, considering that this is the EA Embassy." Treading on the bonds of their friendship she didn't wait for him to interrupt. "I'll assume you've arranged for me to have a-----guide escort me around when you're unavailable."

Jeffery Sinclair said not one word while his former second in command navigated unfamiliar waters. He was impressed by her perceptiveness and her attempt to make things easier for him. His neutral mask slipped just a little as the corners of his mouth twitched up a bit. Susan either did not notice or as he more accurately suspected, chose not to.

"Yes, there are restricted areas and matters of security. As my personal guest, I have informed all embassy personnel of your presence and they will each do everything possible to make your stay more comfortable."

{Ah, Jeff. You're trying to make me say it. Well, it takes two to dance, shall we Tango?}

Turning about the room slightly; Susan adopted an air of nonchalance he hadn't thought she possessed. [Where is my brash, headstrong, impatient XO?] Picking up the threads he discreetly left for her she blazed on. 

"Well, this place looks huge. I've spent so much time on the station I know it like the back of my hand but I'd probably spend too much time getting lost around here."

"It has been known to happen to some of our guests from time to time."

"I figured as much. You know, Jeff, I was thinking if you assigned one or two people to stick pretty close to me while I'm here it would cut down on the hassle. Probably make your life easier not wondering where I'd managed to loose myself."

[How I've missed this kind of light hearted banter. Its so much more entertaining than the usual cat and mouse games I am forced into on a daily basis. Alright Susan, I'm playing.]

"Well, if you're sure, it wouldn't be a problem for me to make the arrangements. There are one or two human females on staff I could contact." He stood up and walked around the room randomly.

{So, you're upping the ante, Jeff. I've still got your number.}

"A guide is a guide right, Jeff. They don't need to be human and how many females have you ever seen me with? I'm not really one for girl talk. You know the four closest people to me in the universe are guys."

"Hmm. There are more Minbari working here due to logistics at present. If you don't mind, that is."

{I've REALLY missed this guy!} 

"Of course I don't mind. In fact, if he's available, Fannol and I seemed to have already developed a—rapport. It would give me a chance to make things up to him." At this, Susan couldn't help the smirk gracing her features. {Twisted, I know. But some times I just can't say no to the devil on my shoulder.}

The door chimed and a young Minbari female entered bringing a large parcel that Susan assumed contained the clothes she would wear. Sinclair made a move to collect the items and the young woman bowed to him, eyes averted, in a greater manner of deference than she'd seen Lennier give Delenn. {Better and better. Time to even the score.}

Susan turned to the woman and in perfect Lennan said, "I am Susan Ivanova. These robes are beautiful. Thank you for your graciousness." With that, she gave the startled woman the traditional Minbari bow fingers clasped in an upward triangle. Recovering not so quickly as to go unnoticed, the woman returned her bow and hurried from the room. {Yes, Jeff, we've both changed. I can identify bone crest carvings too.}

For a full minute Jeffery Sinclair said nothing. He simply looked at his friend. Searching for something much like he did during their interstellar conversation earlier. Susan did not flinch or look away. She met his gaze and waited for him to finish his assessment. Presumably satisfied with what he found, he smiled softly and opened his arms to her. Susan needed no more encouragement and went willingly. Holding on for dear life, Earth Force Commander Susan Ivanova, second in command of Babylon 5, did what she'd been wanting to do since she first placed the call. She cried. He did not let go. Did not attempt to quiet or stay the tears. She buried her head closer to his chest and allowed the feeling of vulnerability to run its course. 15 minutes later she had no more tears to shed and the tremors lessened of their own accord.

Only then did he reach down and lift her head. He spoke four words quietly but the intensity of his gaze and the force of his words echoed through her very soul, 

"We'll figure it out."

That was all she needed to hear. And even if the nightmares continued, she would know a few moments of peace. Pulling a way with some degree of regret once she felt the loss of physical contact she nodded with new confidence. He told her to try and get some rest after her walk and he would contact her later for dinner. She then proceeded to shoo him off to work so she could take a much needed shower and change. 

As the doors closed behind him, she inclined her head slightly. In Andorando she said, "And so it begins."

The large Minbari on the left switched off the monitor in Susan's greeting room, removed the data crystal that recorded the 45 minute exchange between Sinclair and Ivanova and disconnected the feed. He turned to the other and raised his hand to stop the speech he new was coming. In Vik, Warrior caste dialect, "We have seen enough. This one is ours. Her place is secure." His companion could not argue the validity of the statement no matter how much he felt required to for form sake. Susan Ivanova was home.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE FARM:

"For the last time, Michael, no." 

"Look Stephen, you have to admit the whole thing is a little strange. Strange is my job around here so you're gonna have to give me something."

Stephen shrugged mentally. [Strange isn't your job its your middle name.] In response to the narrowed eyes focused on him he took a deep cleansing breath and started again.

"Michael, you are the Chief of Security. I am the Chief Medical Officer, this is not your concern."

Taking a different approach, Garibaldi sauntered (yes, he sauntered) around the room and propped himself on the side of the captain's desk. Stephen didn't say it out loud but he couldn't help wondering about Garibaldi's new approach. [Good cop or bad cop?]

"Alright Stephen, technically it really isn't my concern as far as the job goes. But, Ivanova is my friend. This isn't like her and it isn't like you. I ate dinner with her last night. The three of us sat with her during dinner and nothing was wrong with her then. Now, all of a sudden, you put her on Medical Leave—and still have all your internal organs I might add. Then she sneaks off the station without a word to anyone. Oops, anyone except yourself. You knew she was leaving!"

By now Stephen Franklin summoned all his powers of patience and tapped into his spiritual center to ward off the massive assault on his frontal lobe. In that moment he knew with certainty that he cared for Susan Ivanova as dearly as his own sister for voluntarily subjecting himself to this abuse on his central nervous system. The long suffering sigh barely escaping his lips was the only indication he was annoyed.

Captain John Sheridan felt the same as Garibaldi and had attacked Stephen much the same way earlier then sat back to watch the scene unfold between the two men. It was obvious Stephen knew exactly what was going on but was not going to budge. Silently, Sheridan reviewed his options for making the doctor talk and couldn't really find one short of issuing a direct order. Even then he knew he was on shaky ground. Captain Sheridan may be the commanding officer of Babylon 5 but in certain matters Franklin out ranked him as CMO. This appeared to be one of them.

"Gentleman, let's relax a bit. Stephen, no one's questioning your authority or motives for putting Ivanova on medical leave." 

A raised eyebrow and questioning look was all the captain got in response. [Ok, we might have been a bit harsh.]

"Captain, do the words 'doctor patient confidentiality' mean anything to you?"

Sheridan had the good grace to adopt a sheepish expression but barreled on. "I've known Susan almost 10 years and I care about her deeply. This isn't like her. Even if the reasons for leave are none of our business, her up & leaving without even telling me–well that just makes me think something more is going on here. We're just concerned."

"Noted, you can tell her yourself in 3 weeks because that's when she returns to duty."

Michael Garibaldi decided it was time to unleash the bloodhound. Nothing got by him and Ivanova's little disappearing act was starting to really bug him. 

"Kintari 5 is a resort planet."

At this, both the captain and doctor looked at Garibaldi. The captain in confusion, the doctor without a trace of emotion. He continued in his best courtroom drama persona in a manner that would make even the great Perry Mason proud.

"Well, according to station logs, she boarded a transport to Kintari 5. I suppose we all need fresh air and sunshine every once and a while." [Take the bait Stephen. Dammit, I hate when he goes all Zen quiet!]

The captain's wheels started spinning at this new piece of information. He was a little ticked that Michael waited until now to reveal it.

After all he got was silence and stares [Captain knows nothing. Stephen can't read worth a damn.] Garibaldi continued,

"Yeah, seems that after she left your office–gotta love secure cams–she headed back to Blue sector, then went straight the departure area an bought a ticket on a ship that was about to leave. Funny thing is, she already had a ticket for a ship leaving at noon. So, I'm wondering why the rush. Obviously she was going but it wasn't until after speaking with you that she changed her plans."

Stephen Franklin felt the steady gaze of two intense pair of eyes on him long before he actually saw them. [Michael Garibaldi was good, very good and in a pinch he's the one person I'd really love to have digging up the truth. This is not one of those times.] Still, he said nothing.

Sheridan was fighting a losing internal battle not to scream. [Stephen really is a pain in the ass. Not even the Dali Lama was that still or that quiet when I met him. Garibaldi was right, Stephen is a little too Zen some times.] The captain had enough at this point. 

"Stephen, what's going on!"

"As I stated earlier and from the report I forwarded you over an hour ago, you can see that as CMO I placed Commander Susan Ivanova on medical leave for 3 weeks."

[Cooler heads are needed, I'm the captain. Can't loose control.] 

"Point taken Stephen, just so I don't worry any more than I know I will for the next 3 weeks could you tell me something?" Racing to stop the doctor from lecturing him on the nature of doctor patient privilege, 

"It's just that this is Susan we're talking about and she never takes leave of any kind. I checked she's never taken time off her entire time in Earth Force. Now this. It scares me to think she was sick or in pain and I didn't notice. Maybe I pushed her too hard or took advantage of her when she should have been resting. I.....will she be alright?"

Stephen looked at the captain, really looked. His last sentence had been so soft he might have missed it if they weren't standing so close in the office. It was also his undoing. Pain was never something Stephen Franklin inflicted on anyone. He didn't relish being the cause of it no matter how indirectly. After chancing a glance at Garibaldi he could see the captain's sentiments mirrored there as well. He'd already made peace with the slight misdirection [read lie] he was going to give his friends. Hopefully, this would end the matter completely.

"John, Michael. I know you're worried and confused but there wasn't anything either of you could have done. Susan will be back in 3 weeks. As for the nature of her leave; I still can't and won't give ANY details or specifics other than what I included in my report. On a personal level I'll just say that as much as we tend to forget, Susan is a woman. And some times—women have—special medical issues. This should be considered one of those times."

There were very few instances in his life when Stephen Franklin wished he had a vid cam strapped to his belt, this was definitely one of them. The silence in the room was deafening, the expressions priceless. His fellow officers who had just spent over an hour brow beating him had fallen into awkwardness and their discomfort was apparent.

Captain Sheridan recovered more quickly than Garibaldi, who seemed to have trouble processing the revelation that Susan Ivanova was in fact a woman. 

"Well, uh Stephen in that case, we uh really don't need anymore information. Um, there's really no need to mention this to uh Susan when she returns. Just consider the matter dropped. Now if you both will excuse me I think I have to speak to—G'Kar. Yes, that's it." 

Eyes wide, face contorted in mass confusion, Michael Garibaldi just stood there unable to get past what he'd heard. That wasn't something he expected to hear. [Nope, wasn't prepared for that at all.] As he beat a hasty retreat from the captain's office Stephen heard him mutter, 

"Female problems? Definitely not a security issue."

In a moment of pure self indulgent wickedness that Stephen rarely allowed himself, he beamed. "For once, I'm the first person around here to know something and I know everything!"

After a relaxing and much needed hot shower, Susan took a few minutes to inspect the clothes Jeff had sent over for her. The colors were muted earth tones and not as ornate as some of the outfits she'd seen Ambassador Delenn wear. What caught her attention and held her fascination was the fabric. 

Susan Ivanova had never been much of a clothes horse. While her mother was alive, sure she wore all the pretty and frilly dresses little girls were apt to wear. But afterward, when it was just her brother & father, her clothes tended to be a bit more on the Tomboy side. She mostly raided Ganya's closet and bought things similar to what he wore. 

It wasn't that her father didn't care, its just that he'd had no real experience with little girl things. Susan was her mother's daughter right from the start. Inseparable. And while Sophie never said one word, he suspected that Susan was a telepath as well. Nothing else could account for her mother's insistence of moving her from one school to another or requiring the family pull up stakes at random times. But he never forgot the day the Psi Corp finally caught up with his Sophie. She made her husband swear two things soon after Susan was born. First, if the men in black ever came he was to take Susan away to a relative or friend's home and to make sure she was never in the house if they returned. The second was the hardest. If his wife were to be arrested or died, he had to promise to continue changing the children's schools and to send Susan away to a remote boarding school as soon as she was old enough. 

Andrie Ivanova wasn't stupid in the least. His wife made him swear nothing of the sort for Ganya—he knew. And the hours Sophie spent alone with his daughter in utter quiet and seclusion was confirmation enough that his wife was probably teaching their little girl how to hide. No, Susan wasn't his from the moment she was born and after Sophie's death the door was sealed. He had no real way to reach her. Only Ganya had access. Always Ganya. [That was enough. It had to be.] And it was, until Ganya died.

Susan absently ran her hands along the fabric of her new clothes. Smiling at the thought that they were the first new clothes she had in years. Softer than anything she had ever touched, surprisingly the material didn't look much different than any other she'd seen. Oh, she had several pieces of Minbari cloth but only the ones she secretly purchased for some of the meditations and rituals she practiced. Never had she thought to buy any of the gowns or robes. This was a special treat indeed. 

She went back into the bathroom to dry her hair and was about to braid in back as usual when she glanced in the mirror. {Its been so long since I was Susan, just Susan. I've forgotten who she is.} In a moment of playfulness she opted to wear her hair down. Her eyes traveled over to her make-up case and she decided to go all out. "I'm on vacation, why not." After a critical look in the mirror she was pleased with the result and went about dressing for her walk. 

Two hours after arriving at the embassy, Susan stepped out of her room in a very good mood. Her face split into a huge devilish grin when she saw the person standing in the hall outside her door. {This is gonna be fun. Maybe even more fun than torturing Corwin.}

In Andorando, "Fannol, we meet again! I take it you will accompany me on my walk."

[This woman has no shame! I swore to live and die for the One, but I believe Commander Ivanova will hasten my journey across the veil!]

"Commander. It is my pleasure to take you on a tour of the grounds this afternoon. I understand from...Ambassador Sinclair you have not spent much time in the fresh air and sunshine."

{Is that hesitancy I detect? So, he's not "Ambassador Sinclair" on a regular basis. Garibaldi, don't you wish you were here!} Once again, Susan hastily dismissed her thoughts. {The Universe has been relatively mild today, no need asking for trouble.}

"Fannol, we're friends now. Please call me Susan. I hope you won't hold what happened earlier against me. As Jeff said, I'm a hard person to keep secrets from. You will soon learn that given time, I always know everything."

{Did he just shudder? Oh yes, I'm going to have BIG fun with this one.}

[Why am I here? She is certainly unlike any human female I've ever met, not that I know many. Not like other human males I've encountered either. She seems very comfortable on Minbar and found a place on the ship easily. In fact, she's much like the—Ambassador. Valen give me strength!]

"Com- Susan. All is...forgiven. Let us begin." 

They fell into an easy stride together once Susan commented that guides usually walk next to their charges while guards tended to walk behind their prisoners. Fannol did not comment but moved along side her in a fluid motion. Inwardly he wondered if there was some cleansing ritual to perform after spending time with the Commander. He suspected she would leave him severely altered by the end of her visit. [This must surely be a test.]

Their stroll through the embassy's main building was educational for both of them. Susan found many of the art work and structural designs fascinating. Fannol readily answered her questions and gave details into the history and purpose behind them. Within ½ hour they were both relaxed and comfortable in each other's company. His curiosity was piqued by her command of Andorando but when she addressed a Worker they passed along one of the corridors in Lennan, he finally gave in and asked the question which burned in him since their meeting at Kintari.

"Susan. Your command of Minbari is impressive. You speak as if you were born to it. I assume with— Ambassador Delenn and her aide on Babylon 5 that is where you learned Andorando, but how is it that you have come to know Lennan?"

{Again with the hesitancy. Is the word Ambassador that strange? No, I always suspected Delenn wasn't what she appeared to be. There's something more.}

"Actually, I didn't learn from Delenn or Lennier. I'm pretty sure neither of them knows I speak any dialect of Minbari."

Fannol turned to Susan his inquisitive look her only clue to continue.

"I taught myself."

Nonplused, Fannol abandoned Minbari etiquette when he stopped an stared at the Commander with narrowed eyes. {Ok, evidently, that doesn't happen a lot.}

"It's not really that big of a deal Fannol. I speak several Earth languages as well. It's just something I'm pretty good with. At times. It's no big deal."

Fannol processed this bit of information and filed it away. [Yes, there is more to Susan Ivanova than I originally suspected. Of course her peculiar behavior earlier and that mock attack in the great hall should have confirmed it.]

They continued outside the embassy, "As you say Susan."

Fannol led them into what Susan could only describe as the Garden of Eden. Lush, colorful, virile, this was a place for the living. Susan's breath caught and her face betrayed her wonder and pleasure at what she was seeing. "It's beautiful" was all she managed to gasp. 

Sensing that she needed time to herself, Fannol stepped back and watched her movements in silent sentry. He noted how her eyes began to mist and he distinctly heard a broken sob as she slowly absorbed her surroundings. Fannol was determined to make no sound lest he disturb her reverie. Susan slipped off her flat sandals that were included with her clothes and walked the garden in her bare feet. She was so enthraled by this experience that she was completely unaware of anything or anyone else. Time stood still. There was nothing in her world except for what she could see, smell and touch immediately. 

From a distant corner of an upper walkway the two men who had taken it upon themselves to observe her in secret were joined by another. Jeffery Sinclair watched his friend silently for a few minutes before turning to his companions. 

"Sechs Turval and Durhan. You have taken an interest in my young friend." His voice held no malice, contempt or curiosity. He was merely offering a statement.

"Entil'Zha." Sech Turval began then stopped as he was unsure just how much the Entil'Zha knew.

"Yes, Turval. I know." [Hmm, Susan isn't the only one who's good at uncovering secrets.]

Turval began anew. "We had no intention of encroaching on your privacy it is simply that when a communication came in from Babylon 5 at that hour without the codes assigned for Satai Delenn or Mr. Garibaldi we were—concerned."

Sinclair allowed those words and the meaning behind them to settle before continuing.

"The security cameras in her rooms have been removed."

[How does the Entil'Zha know these things! Valen, give me strength.]

Sech Durhan answered for Turval who seemed to be in shock, "Yes, Entil'Zha."

"The data crystals are in a safe place?"

At this, even the intimidating, unflappable and highly reserved Durhan found that his composure slipped-badly. Nevertheless, he continued as if he had not been caught. "Of course, Entil'Zha."

Sinclair nodded absently and returned his attention to Susan down in the garden. [She has changed. She is changing. We have 3 weeks. Time enough for both of us to come clean with the other. But, what will I do about the nightmares? We must speak of her dreams. She said she needed peace. May she find it here.]

In her wanderings Susan came across a Blessing Stone mounted on what appeared to be an alter of a delicately carved thick slab of crystal. Truly it was no bigger than a bread box as the saying goes. She had seen pictures of these in her studies. She knew it was a Minbari tradition to offer up a prayer to Valen for serenity and strength in purpose. Susan silently contemplated the situation for a few moments. She was in desperate need of peace, she already practiced every form of meditation from the Religious caste that she could find information on and learn. 

{Why not? It must work for the Minbari they are the most tranquil people I've ever met. Ok, not the Warriors but they've got issues so that doesn't count. They can't arrest me for praying can they? I hope Jeff's got bail money.}

In the 5 seconds it took Susan to reach her decision she had unconsciously dropped to her knees in front of the alter. She knew the words. She knew the movements. Learning had never been difficult for Susan because of her eidetic memory. Trust, hope, and vulnerability were her weaknesses so she'd learned long ago to turn them into enemies. Yet, here she was about to open herself up to them. {Valen help me} she found herself thinking. 

Fannol watched Susan for some time as she strolled through the garden, stopping here and there to get a better look at some plant or smell a flower. He thought he was hallucinating after awhile because it seemed like she was merging with her surroundings, taking them into herself. [Foolish, that is not possible!] Yet he could not deny the sense of oneness she seemed to have adopted here. She exuded a manner of calm he found intriguing. And then he saw her approach the Mineria alter. He had sworn not to interrupt her earlier, but this was different. She couldn't know that she was approaching something holy. Desecration, no matter how unintentional could not be allowed.

At the same time Fannol was mentally preparing his course of action, the three men above watched in anticipation as well. Turval and Durhan, still unsure of what to make of the human female, harbored thoughts congruous with Fannol though Durhan's were more scathing in nature. Sinclair merely watched with concern knowing the thoughts of the others just as well as he knew Susan's natural curiosity. He had no idea if she would simply note it as another delight in the garden or if she would be compelled by its uniqueness to investigate. He had no clue what form her 'investigation' would take or if it would lead to a diplomatic incident. Yet, he watched.

All four men were, well there was no other word to describe it other than stunned as they stared collective mouths agape as Commander Susan Ivanova bent to her knees and began performing the Mineria. None knew what to make of it, especially Sinclair. [Is that truly my Susan?]

Turval and Durhan were less composed but none the less in sync as they both gasped, "In Valen's name" simultaneously. [How does this human know our ways?] Fannol maintained his vow of self imposed silence out of the strictest of discipline but his awe could not be shuttered from his face. [Who are you, Susan Ivanova?]

Completely oblivious to her captive audience Susan finished her prayer to Valen and stood slowly. She felt even better than before, if not a bit tired as 'jet lag' firmly set in. But, somehow she knew Valen had heard her entreaty for serenity and strength of purpose even if the Universe would not. Brushing off her robe she turned toward Fannol and started back. Once she reached him she slipped her sandals on and caught his eye.

"Fannol, I think all my traveling has caught up with me finally and I'm too tired to see anything else. Will you show be back to my room?"

Barely recovered from the sights of the afternoon, all he could do was nod in agreement. When he held out his arm to her, she did not refuse him and they took the shorter way back.

Desperately trying to make sense of this woman while contemplating the things he'd heard her say during their covert monitoring; Durhan turned to Sinclair and in as humble a way as he could accused,

"Entil'Zha, she is your student."

This was enough to snap Turval out of his haze as he too turned to the Entil'Zha for understanding of what he'd witnessed.

"No, Susan and I have never spoken of Minbari customs, faith, or practices ever. I did not even know she spoke Lennan until this morning."

Durhan was not satisfied. "I spoke to Fannol after the—incident in the Great Hall on her arrival. He says that instead of resting during the journey she asked to man a bridge station."

"That doesn't surprise me Sech Durhan. Susan is well trained, she's also an excellent pilot. You forget, she was my second. I know her abilities."

Not willing to be dissuaded Durhan continued, "Yes, but Fannol said that she greeted him in fluent Andorando at the Kintari station and that she continued to speak the same throughout the trip."

This was news to Jeff. [Lennan and Andorando. We have a lot to talk about Susan.]

"Durhan, I do not know what you want me to say. Susan is not my student and never was. She has changed much since the last time I saw her but many of these changes did not happen suddenly over the last 6 months. She has always been a private person, perhaps too private for her own good. Many of the things you see in her, I believe have been there for some time, at least since she first arrived on Babylon 5."

Turval finally found his voice, "If this is so, how did you not realize it when you were on the station together Entil'Zha?"

"As I said, Susan has always been an extremely private person. I believe if we had traveled to Babylon 5 none of us would have seen any of these things in her. Perhaps she is not hiding anymore. Perhaps she doesn't feel that she has to hide here on Minbar. Or..."

"Yes, go on Entil'Zha."

Sinclair took a deep breath exhaling slowly and faced them both to answer Turval's question. "Or, something is forcing her out of hiding."

"The nightmares." Turval and Durhan stated at the same time.

"Yes, it is very possible. Since you monitored our conversation without our consent you both know that she practices Chak'teu Shok'vis. From what I saw over the com it appears she has mastered it. But you also had to see that she had no intention of telling me about it at all."

"I cannot deny your words Entil'Zha. It was very clear she had not realized her admission or that she automatically slipped into it when she felt herself becoming agitated."

Durhan would only yield this much, "She did seem uncomfortable at your mentioning it and I detected embarrassment and defensiveness. Though she recovered from that quickly and did not attempt to hide from you."

Sinclair absorbed the entire conversation and thought of what more he should say these men before speaking to Susan. He decided that a course of action should be agreed upon and, as his advisors, they needed to have more information.

"Sechs, Susan will need help with the nightmares she is having. It is obvious from the things she said during her call that she has a great deal of knowledge inside her that she does not understand. This may be one cause of her problem. I am certain that the terrible things she is seeing are the Shadows."

Both his companions looked on approvingly, they had at least come to the same conclusion.

"How or why they are showing up in her dreams is a mystery to me and I won't know until we sit down and talk. I am concerned that since she has had the nightmares consistently for at least the past two weeks, maybe longer, they will occur tonight as well. She may be hoping that being here will make them go away. I don't know."

During Durhan's initial questioning of Sinclair as to whether Susan was in fact his student, the men began walking back to Sinclair's private office. The one not used for EA Embassy affairs. It was here they started speculating on the course of the nightmares which caused her to seek out Sinclair's assistance and travel to Minbar. In absolute privacy they touched on the other revelations from this young woman.

Turval brought the matter home, "Entil'Zha, she has also had other dreams. Valen said that on the eve of the Shadows' return the Grey Council would be broken. He did not say by whom or how. That prophecy is not public knowledge among Minbari and definitely not known to humans. Only a select few know of those words. How do we account for this human who has never even traveled to our world before today having that knowledge? I am certain Satai Delenn never shared it with her."

"No Turval you are correct. I know Delenn would never tell her these things. Delenn and I are friends, we spent much time together on the station and she never even told me she was Satai. Nor did she share a great many things I have come to know since my arrival here."

Sinclair's last statement was a backhanded reminder to them both of his feelings on the way he was approached by the Minbari from the beginning. Firm in their resolve that it was the right course of action, Durhan and Turval at least had the decency to shift uncomfortably in their seats. 

"There are any number of reasons for her having that information. She obviously doesn't know it is a secret because she shared it as if it were a trivial matter. I have my suspicions as to how she knows some things but I won't share them at this time. I will, however, caution her to speak only to me of these things now. Perhaps later I'll tell her about the two of you."

Sensing their frustration at not being able to discuss (translation: interrogate) Susan on the matter he was firm in his pronouncement. "No. She contacted me not only because of her faith in the bond of our friendship between us but because I am in her dreams. Not the two of you. I warned you earlier, Susan Ivanova is a very private person. You will get nothing from her and only succeed in driving her from Minbar and ultimately the fight. That must not be allowed."

Turval and Durhan mulled over the Entil'Zha's words and knew everything he said was true. That fact did little to squelch the urge to pursue the matter with her immediately. But they would watch, wait and make ready to intervene.

Durhan changed the subject slightly, "How is she to be helped? Should we contact a mind healer or one of the telepaths to visit her? As you say, the likelihood of her having another nightmare tonight is strong."

At the mention of mind healers and telepaths Sinclair's head shot up quickly. [Oh no, this cannot be allowed.] "Under no circumstances is a telepath or a mind healer to approach her. At no time will any telepath attempt to scan her on ANY level unless I have expressly contacted one. There is no discussion on this matter let there be no confusion."

The vehemence in Sinclair's words and the force of his steely gaze was enough to shock both men beyond anything they had heard or seen to date. Never had Entil'Zha spoken so strongly on anything. Not for even the inclusion of humans in their ranks. They met each other's eyes and knew this was a line never to be crossed. It did cause them to wonder what brought this on. 

Several hours later Sinclair contacted Susan so that they could make plans for dinner. They decided to have dinner in her suite so that they could talk privately in a relaxed setting. After rousing herself, Susan headed to the closet to find something to wear. She was pleasantly surprised to discover Minbar had elves because there were many more clothes there than when she left earlier. A closer inspection showed that she had more than enough clothes for her entire stay and surmised the few extra were the special ones Jeff wanted her to take home.

Susan really couldn't explain her attitude or disposition even to herself. Ever since she left the station she felt like a new woman. With the exception of the Psi Cops on the Kintari transport, she felt wonderful ever since she first talked to Jeff and then left the station. {Hmm. I wonder if its Babylon 5 that brings me down or Minbar that lifts me up.} 

Refreshed from her nap, Susan hurried to get dressed for dinner. She knew they were in for a long night. At this she started feeling some wariness and a bit of dread. She hadn't given much thought to what she would say to her friend but now that she was here the thought of opening herself up scared her. 

"NO! I promised myself that I was not going to do this anymore. Its obvious I am out of my league on some things. Jeff is my friend, he wouldn't betray me. Besides, he's got a hell of a lot of secrets of his own right now. Just what are you up to my friend?"

Eventually Susan tired of debating with herself so she hopped in the shower and passed the time by singing. Loudly and off key. Only then did she realize she had been singing a Minbari hymn she found in the station's data base. She liked it because it reminded her of one of the songs her mother used to hum while cooking. At the thought of her mother her throat involuntarily constricted as it always did. She stepped out of the shower and took a few moments to clear her mind with practiced breathing. After dressing she realized she had some time before Jeff arrived so she trotted out her candles and grabbed one of the meditation pillows from the top shelf in the closet. {Gotta love Minbari hospitality.} After surveying the greeting room she settled for using the coffee table since it was most like the space she used at home. 

So engrossed in the Chak'teu Shok'vis, she never heard the door chime or her visitor finally enter. What she intended to be a 15 minute session to prepare for her talk with Jeff and to wash away the residual pain from thinking of her mother lasted much longer. An hour later she disengaged her mind from the meditation only to look up startled to see Jeff sitting quietly in the chair across from her. Quickly recovering from the welcome surprise she smiled and asked him in Andorando how long he'd been waiting. Sinclair noted that she did not act embarrassed by his presence only surprised that another person entered the room without her realizing it. He also noted her perfect use of the Religious caste dialect. He responded in kind and they spoke as such for the rest of the evening.

"Not too long, about 45 minutes."

Incredulously, "45 minutes, Jeff you should have said something! I am so sorry I kept you waiting. Ivanova's horrible manners strikes again." She laughed at herself in good spirits.

"Susan, it really is alright. I wouldn't have dared to interrupt you. I did ring the entry chime for several minutes and after being assured you were inside I let myself in. I was worried so I wanted to make sure you were ok." He studied her closely but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine as you can see. That happens some times. I get a little too wrapped up in my meditations and the outside world is lost on me."

"Chak'teu Shok'vis." Again a statement.

"Yes." She did not shy away from him this time. There wasn't really any point since he caught her in the act. Plus, she was willing to give this being open thing a shot---just for that one night anyway.

Sinclair noted her reaction then asked if she'd like some tea. As Susan extinguished the candles taking them and the pillow in the other room she told him that she hadn't had any sent up but that she'd do it now.

Her friend laughed as she re-entered the room. "Susan you misunderstand. I'm not taking orders, I'm offering you what's on the table already." At this her brow furrowed and she asked how that got there.

"While you were communing on the existential level I requested it. About 20 minutes ago."

Susan smiled sheepishly and managed to squeak out a thank you. At this Sinclair laughed and rose to prepare the tea. She offered to help but he refused saying that since she'd never had Minbari tea prepared for her, he'd do his best.

"Actually Jeff, I have. I went to a tea house while I was waiting for Fannol and was invited to join in a tea ceremony with some younger members of the Worker caste."

Sinclair processed this piece of information while pouring for her. A raised eyebrow was all she got in question.

"Well, I was 5 hours early to Kintari and I sort of needed a place to hide where I figured certain humans wouldn't enter."

"Certain humans. You're going to have to do better than that as an explanation."

Gazing down at her cup as if she were trying to calculate the best way to crawl into it she steeled her resolve. Looking up at Sinclair, 

"Psi Cops. There were 6 of them on the transport and I needed to make sure I stayed out of there sight lines while waiting for Fannol. So, I figured that was the last place they'd go. And what do you know, I was right!" Her attempt at humor did not mask her nervousness caused by this admission.

Sinclair was surprised. Not by her revelation, he'd started to suspect that some time ago. No, what he didn't expect was for her to admit it. 

Gently but not condescendingly, "You have some things to tell me." A statement, an invitation.

"Yeah, I guess I do. First off, I "learned" on the transport that they were loyal to Bester. They recognized me so there was reason for them to watch me." Then she allowed herself a self satisfying smirk, "Bester REALLY doesn't like me."

Jeffery Sinclair had long ago mastered the art of patience. Something he developed during his time with the Jesuits both during school and after the war when he entered the monastery. He would wait for Susan to do this in her own time.

"I don't know if you are familiar with this but the Minbari have something called Nafak'Cha it's a Rebirth Ceremony. Basically, you tell someone your secret and you give something up." 

[Yes, Susan, you are learning. I think you might be ready.] "I am familiar with that custom, I have even participated in a few during my time here on Minbar."

"Well, I haven't actually been invited to one, but I did read something about it awhile back. We don't have all the necessary things but the concept would be the same. I'd like to do that with you, if you don't mind." 

"I don't mind. In fact, I would be honored." Sinclair was truly humbled by the trust Susan was about to place in him. 

"You know about my mother. Who doesn't? Well, my mom discovered at a early age that I was a latent telepath. She spent forever teaching me how to hide, how to block scans and how to recognize when someone was scanning me so I could get away. When I was a little girl she always whispered "Tell no one. Trust no one." It was her mantra and by the time I was old enough to go to school it became mine. Watching her waste away on the sleepers was bad but when she killed herself, Valen, that was the thing that broke me on the inside. From then on, I trusted no one."

Jeff made no comment to her confession or her unconsciously invoking the name of Valen though that fact did produce a mental smile. Projecting nothing but calm, comforting feelings he continued to listen.

"Like I said earlier. My problem is with the Corp. I don't want to get caught. My reaction to humans with Psi abilities is that all of them are in the Corp and they will turn me in. I won't surrender, I won't take the sleeper drugs, and I don't want to go to prison. Those are my only three choices if anyone finds out. Anger is the best way to deflect scans, it gives them a headache. Anyway, I learned that the meaner I am, the less they even bother to try."

Susan appeared to have said all she intended on the matter but Sinclair was having none of that. Secretly, he was proud of her for letting go. But he was almost certain there was more. The true secret had yet to be revealed.

"You have something more to tell me."

{What is with this guy? He wants the whole pound of flesh. He's worse than Stephen when he goes all Zen. Is this what spending too much time around so many Minbari does to a person?}

"I'm not latent anymore." {There, are you happy now!}

"How long?"

{He's taking this awfully well. Does nothing shake him?}

"About 6 months. Really it was almost right after you left."

Sinclair patiently waited. He knew his silence was driving her nuts but he wasn't going to let her run from this. Not when she was so close.

"Alright. Geesh. I was out on a rescue mission near Sigma 957. {Oh bet that got your attention.}

I suppose you could call it a mind burst but it wasn't like anything I'd read about. No overwhelming voices in my head, no pain. Nothing. One minute I'm sitting in my Starfury running scans, listening to Alpha squad chatter on the radio and then I heard something. I broke off formation and went near the planet. It was like I was drawn there." No longer talking to Jeff, her attention was completely focused inward, on the memory.

"That's when I heard the song. The ones that G'Kar said walk near Sigma 957 were—I don't know–communicating with me. They called me over and said hi. It sounds stupid. I know but that's what happened. Then someone radioed in that we had what we came for and I had to leave. I didn't want to. The song was so beautiful. Its not really like I heard it with my ears or even in my head. This song I felt from the inside, deep in my soul. It was perfect harmony. Complete order. A few moments of utter peace Jeff."

From the moment Susan mentioned Sigma 957 she had Sinclair's complete attention. Not just for the reasons she might think. Yes, that is where Catharine managed to get herself trapped and if it weren't for G'Kar she would have died there. No, Susan just admitted that she was in direct contact with at least one of the First Ones. She couldn't possibly understand what that meant.

"When I got back to the station it took me a minute to realize I was hearing too many voices. Lots of them and they were VERY loud. I was in the pilot's changing room and I could hear thoughts from the Zocolo. That's not normal for any telepath. So, I raised the mental shields my mother taught me to create and everything was quiet. Jeff, I was so scared I could barely make it through my debriefing with the captain. John thought I was just tired an ordered me off shift. Michael was looking at me like the next great criminal caper he had to solve. Stephen only smiled."

"That's when our relationship started to change. I started unconsciously seeking him out at first. Don't get me wrong, nothing was going to get me into medlab but anywhere else was free game. I never told him about it and he never asked. I think he knows on some level. I guess he must. I told you earlier that when he touched my hand I heard the song. It was quieter, not as loud but exactly the same as what I heard at Sigma 957. That's it, no more secrets."

"Do you know your Psi rating?"

"Hello, that would have required a test and I couldn't risk it. All I know is that I don't need line of sight. All I have to do is think of the person I want to find and I can see them or hear their thoughts. But I try not to let that last part happen. I was looking all over the station for Londo once about 2 months ago—a "Narn" issue. Anyway, I got sick of trekking around so I sort of let down my shields to find him and uh, he was in one of the clubs with a Centauri pleasure girl and let's just say, BAD idea. Last time I ever tried that!"

They both laughed at that. Sinclair was truly amazed at what he'd learned—about both his friends. While he was deciding how to move to her nightmares and the reasons for them the door chimed and several Minbari walked in carrying dinner. That's when Susan realized she was starving. She hadn't eaten since the tea ceremony. Once they'd sat down to dinner Susan waited. There were many different Minbari dishes, most she'd never heard of or seen before. She had become familiar with Minbari food over the past two years and lately she'd taken to eating almost exclusively in one of the better Minbari restaurants. It was her one way of discreetly listening to conversations in Minbari and the only way she was able to work on the Lennan accent. 

Jeffery Sinclair looked at his friend briefly and sensing that she was waiting for him to do what he must, he offered up a prayer of thanks and blessing for the meal in Minbari, in Valen's name. He waited for her reaction but all she did was add her assent and then ask him to explain some of the dishes. It warmed his heart. He had made peace with his place in Minbari society and his role amongst the Religious caste. Yes, he felt and saw many changes in Susan and knew that no matter what she would always be his friend. But that didn't stop him from worrying what his friends would say, how they would feel once they found out he was not the Earth Alliance Ambassador to Minbar but a religious figure preparing for what amounted to a holy war. He was Entil'Zha. 

Once they'd settled into their meal, "So, you've told me your secret. What are you giving up?"

Susan had thought about that since she decided to come out of the Psi closet so to speak. It was still rather confusing but she tried her best, "Fear. The only thing I have ever feared is being caught by the Psi Corp, of someone-anyone finding out about me being a telepath. I know I can't parade around the station or openly admit my abilities 'cause that would be suicide. But fear has robbed me of living my entire life. People wonder why Ivanova was always angry, it was to keep the fear alive & the Psi Cops away." She paused in deep thought for a few moments then continued.

"All I know is the way I existed. The way mama taught me how to survive. So, I'm giving up old habits, old ways of thinking, and my old lifestyle."

Sinclair nearly choked on his tea as he listened to Susan's answer. She was unknowingly completing rituals and tests that hadn't even been put before her. And those last words. [Do you even know what you just said?]

His reaction was not lost on her but Susan misunderstood and tried to make amends. "Jeff, please don't be afraid of me. I promise I won't scan you. I haven't scanned you and well you know I'm dying to find out what's going on here. But you have to know I'd never do that to you." She was nervous. He had made her doubt his love and trust in her inadvertently.

"Susan, I am not afraid of you and never will be. Well, your temper perhaps but I think that's in check. Nothing else. You are my friend and I don't care about your telepathic abilities, they are a part of you." At this Susan visibly relaxed and smiled. {Same old Jeff. My friend} "As for what's going on around here, that is a long story and will be my part in the ceremony. Though by the time I'm finished I think you'll see a deeper connection between us. At least I hope you will."

"I'm curious about a few things. You said that there were 6 Psi Cops loyal to Bester on your transport directly in your line of sight. How did you manage to stay hidden for 3 hours? They had to have tried to get something on you for Bester to use in the future even if they thought you were a "mundane"." They both laughed at his use of the word. 

"Uh, I was scared in the beginning. Not knowing my Psi rating and only building on what mama gave me and what I taught myself. Do you remember Alisa Beldwin? She's was the young telepath Talia and I fought about turning over to the Corp. Anyway, Delenn agreed to have her secreted off the station and brought here to live on Minbar. She arranged for her to have a teacher and Alisa lives free from the Corp under the protection of the Religious caste. We've kept in touch and she loves it here." Jeff smiled and waited.

"Well, after thinking about Alisa coming here for training I started researching Minbari telepathic abilities and some of their training protocols. I learned how to project false mental images to protect me from scans. But, I was too stressed out to try something like that in front of them after the last two weeks of nightmares because if I slipped on that they would have caught me for sure. There is another Minbari meditation practice that isn't just for telepaths and I was desperate so I used it."

"Ok, I won't pretend to be familiar with telepathic training but you said the one you used isn't for telepaths. What was it?"

"Its called F'hursna Na'Rek."

Sinclair just couldn't believe what he heard. [Is there no end to the surprises you intend to give me? Just how much do you know???] 

There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do except hang on for dear life while the world spun off it axis. Jeffery Sinclair lost all higher brain function as he stared at his friend. Perfectly still, the gentle rise & fall of his chest and the fact that his pupils were fully dilated were the only indications that he remained among the living.

Susan scrunched up her face trying to figure out what his problem was but couldn't so she kept on. 

"I know the name is certainly a mouthful but it really isn't that bad. It's the complete separation of the mind, spirit and soul from a body. I found it after my abilities seemed to have exploded and started practicing the ritual. I figured it could be my last line of escape or defense if Bester or one of his minion Psi Cops got too close. I really didn't know if it would work against telepathic scans since that's not what its designed for and well no Psi Cops have tried to scan me since I found it, until today. I figured if there wasn't a mind they couldn't scan it. I know it sounds pretty corny but desperate times call for desperate measures, Jeff. I was desperate."

He blinked. Once, twice yes, eye movement had been restored. Then he finally shook his head. Again. Blood started flowing to the brain once more. Finally, he worked his jaw enough to close his mouth fully. "Susan, do you truly have any idea what you are doing? What you have done?"

"I take it from your reaction it wasn't a good thing. Look Jeff, I don't know everything about Minbari customs. If I did something considered offensive I'm sorry. I was just trying to survive." {What did I do?}

"No Susan its nothing like that. Its... you have to be trained for something like that. There are people who study for YEARS and never reach a level to achieve that state and you appear to have done it after 6 months. That is incredible. With no one to guide you."

"Well, I only know two Minbari and its not like I could go to Delenn or Lennier. They don't even know I speak Minbari. Let alone practice any form of meditation. And if your reaction is normal, neither of them would have helped me."

"True, I'm fairly certain neither of them would have helped you at all. I doubt either of them are trained in it as well. I understand you trying to find ways of coping with your talents. But, I can tell that you don't just meditate or pray simply to hide from Psi Corp no matter what you say."

"No, I didn't mean to give the impression that my attachment to certain areas of Minbari culture has anything to do with the Corp. They are for me. And they are right for me. I hope you can understand that." {Please don't turn on me now Jeff. Be my friend, understand.}

"You have said nothing that I don't understand. In fact, we have a lot more in common than you think. Your beliefs and your faith are your own to guide and to judge, no one else's."

"Thank you for supp.. what do you mean pray? I didn't say anything about prayer only meditation."

"Mineria. I saw you in the garden this afternoon. I was crossing one of the upper walkways and noticed two of my advisors looking out into the garden. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was you that held their attention."

"Oh." Now Susan felt embarrassment that she couldn't hide from coloring her face bright red. "I didn't offend anyone did I?"

"No but you sure gave them something to think about. Not too many humans know what Mineria is let alone how to offer up prayer for it. Or to whom." [Don't run from me Susan]

{Don't laugh at me Jeff} "I take it you do." Not an answer to the unspoken question but all he was going to get.

"There is nothing about Minbari faith that I don't know." [Deconstruct that.]

"I see. Would this have anything to do with your secret?"

"Yes."

"Whenever you're ready, it doesn't have to be tonight but know that you are my friend and I love you Jeff. There is nothing you could say that would make me run from you."

Sinclair breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "But will you run from yourself?"

"I won't pretend to understand the complexity of what you just asked 'cause I know there are a lot of layers to it. All I can say for sure is that I'm tired of running. I might still try out of reflex but I hope I don't. If you saw me this afternoon then you know that in addition to serenity I was praying for strength of purpose. There's a lot locked in my head. A lot I don't understand but one thing I knew for certain before calling you was that I have one. It came to me when I was doing Chak'teu Shok'vis that morning. The only thing I knew was that I had to come to you for answers and I had to come to Minbar for peace."

They were both silent for a few moments when the door opened and several Minbari came in to clear the table and deliver the after dinner tea. Sinclair directed one to place the tea service on the coffee table while he an Susan rose from the table. The others quickly and efficiently cleared the remains of the meal, cleaned up and exited as quietly as they entered.

Settling on the couch Susan looked at Jeff when he didn't take a seat immediately. She knew this meant he was putting his thoughts in order. Whatever was coming would be intense. She tried to clear her mind so that she would be completely open and receptive to whatever he had to say.

When he finally spoke, it was not what she was expecting.

"Tell me how you first started studying Minbari languages, customs and religion."

{That's Jeff, direct and to the point.}

Susan poured them both a cup of tea in the manner she had seen him do earlier and began the when, why, how, and what that led her to this point. Sinclair was visibly surprised to find that she had begun her study shortly after arriving on Babylon 5 even though he told his advisors he suspected as much. She left nothing out of her life from the past 2 ½ years and tried to give as many details as she remembered of her emotions and impressions. He listened intently. After an hour she sat back and wondered at her life. She hadn't actually thought of it but speaking about it out loud made Susan realize just how much of herself she kept hidden away from others. How it was second nature to hide, even from her self. She felt shame. Then she felt relief that the old ways were in the past.

He said nothing the entire time. Asked for no clarification, asked no questions. He simply let her peel away the layers and expose her soul. He poured them both more tea and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Do you know.....Have you ever heard the word, Entil'Zha?"

"Yes. I know that it is not a Minbari word in origin but one given to them from the Vorlons. It means, 'the one who builds the future'. Valen, the greatest prophet, leader and savior of the Minbari people was known as Entil'Zha Valen."

[Why am I surprised? I should be inured of them with her by now.]

"Susan, do you know who I am to the Minbari?" Susan said nothing. She only shook her head because she could not discern where this was going.

"I am Entil'Zha Sinclair." He waited for an out burst. Laughter, anger, scorn or ridicule. Anything. Something. It never came. Instead all he got was,

"Maybe you ought to start from the beginning."

And that's exactly what he did. He started with the death of Dukhat as the start of the war. He then explained the Grey Council as well as the how and the why Valen founded it and its significance taking careful notice her reaction to the name. [Yes, the pieces are starting to click. And you realize you have information you shouldn't know.] When he got to the Battle of the Line he observed her change. He knew her brother Ganya died on the Line and attributed it to that but saw how she stiffened and paled when he told of just what happened to him on board the Valen'Tha and the real reason they surrendered when they could have destroyed humanity.

He wove a tale that would have had most humans perhaps even his closest friend, Michael Garibaldi, believing that he had lost his mind for agreeing to live and work among Minbari after that. Susan Ivanova just sat there giving him her full attention. She was quiet. Too quiet. He finished by explaining why he was recalled to Earth Dome without warning and why he was brought to Minbar under the guise of being Earth's Ambassador.

Jeff paced around the room as he exposed his life to his friend. He gave her details none but a select few outside of the Grey Council are aware of. And he had more. He knew she'd heard all the suspicious talk about him being missing on the Line, everyone in Earth Force had. He explained how that marred his career. How it was whispered within Earth Gov that he might have sold out humanity in some way because the Minbari wouldn't approve any name for Commander of Babylon 5 except his. He talked about how groups like the anti alien Homeguard were created because of the Minbari's selection of him. He finally admitted what he told know one and kept out of his official report. The real reason he was drugged and totured by a group of terrorists on the station a few months after she arrived. That they came to probe his mind to find out exactly what happened at the Line. Now she knew. She knew. When he turned around there were tears streaming down her face. He walked over and knelt in front of her uncertain as to the cause of her reaction. He handed her a tissue and waited for whatever attack would come.

He was not prepared for what would follow.

"It was you." Was all she managed to say.

Supposing this to be an indictment for some disloyal or treasonous behavior he said nothing. Only his heart began to break a little.

"It was you. You're the one I felt." 

Her voice much stronger. She lifted her head and cupped his face in both her hands. Then leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead. She sat back and smiled with her eyes closed.

Jeffery Sinclair did not know what to say or how to react. [What was she talking about? Why does she seem relieved?]

"Susan, I don't understand. What do you mean it was me?"

"My brother Ganya and I always had a connection. He was the only person I trusted, the only one I let close to me. I was able to see him for 15 minutes before he headed out in his Starfury that day for the Battle of the Line. As I said we were connected. I knew the moment he accepted his death. I felt him slipping from me. Yes, I was on Earth and he was among the stars fighting for our survival but it is true. Desperate to hold on to this connection even after I knew with certainty he was dead, I cast myself out as far as I could. I connected with someone. I felt everything he felt. I saw what he saw through his eyes. The confusion, the pain, the anger, and more pain. The triangle hanging from the ceiling that they tied you to. The savage beating you took at the hands of those intoxicated from the blood lust to conquer and defeat. The people in grey robes and hoods scattered about. The little triangle on a stick they kept waving in your face hoping each time it wouldn't light up. The horror and fear was palpable once they realized you had a Minbari soul. Not just any one but the soul of Valen, the greatest of them.

After they took you from the room there was mass confusion. No one knew what to do. They kept saying 'Minbari do not kill Minbari, it is our greatest law'. Those from the Religious caste demanded immediate surrender because they realized humans were the race Valen spoke about in one of his prophecies. The Warriors were shocked. One of them named Coplann was concerned over what they would tell the Generals and scared about what all of this meant but he finally agreed. They didn't know how to stop the war they started but they were afraid to tell others that a human had a Minbari soul let alone the soul of Valen. I heard them say that you would have to be killed if you remembered. Then the order was given for a telepath to be sent to wipe your mind of all that happened. That was Delenn by the way. Satai Delenn. I always knew she was hiding something but you know how Minbari love to keep secrets, I never thought it was something this big. The Grey Council said humans would have to be monitored carefully in case it was a mistake and we weren't the race Valen warned them of and that you had to be watched closely in case you remembered what you shouldn't. Delenn volunteered to do both. I guess that's why she's on Babylon 5. It was you." 

The entire time she spoke of things no one could have known but those present. In detail of things he didn't know because the discussions happened when he was no longer in their presence he said nothing. What could he say? He felt numb, his very foundation was rocked to the core. No, she didn't really tell him anything that he hadn't learned since arriving on Minbar except the truth of the conversations he didn't hear and the extent of Delenn's actions. But how had she known? And all this time she has remained silent. Why? He needed answers but couldn't form the questions.

"I was little more than a child back then, Jeff. Fifteen years old. I didn't know what I was seeing. I hadn't actually seen a Minbari before and as for the Grey Council, well their faces were all covered. I didn't understand most of what I saw except that I could feel your pain and it hurt. I actually had bruises all over my body for weeks. I couldn't explain to the doctors that no one technically beat me. They would have thought I was crazy.

You're wondering why I never said anything before. I didn't recognize you. They never spoke your name and your face was so battered and bloody I couldn't see it clearly. As for the rest, who would I tell? Who would believe me? And I was hiding my telepathy which I now realize wasn't latent back then either or I never could have connected with you."

Sinclair straightened and moved to the couch facing her. He took her hand in his, studied it for a moment then looked into her eyes.

"When you called you said I was in the dreams you've been having. That it was me even though it didn't look like me but you felt my presence like you always could. Is that because of what you did on the Line?"

"Its why I could recognize you. It was the same. When I am seeing the you in my dreams I also hear the song. The same song that the beings from Sigma 957 sang for me, the same song that flowed from INSIDE of Stephen when he touched my hand. Those are the only times I hear the song. Order, harmony, peace. Jeff, please don't hate me for what I'm about to say and it won't make any sense." She waited for his confirmation and continued after his nod.

"A few things are starting to become more clear. There are still a lot of things I don't understand. Things that scare me. Things we haven't discussed but I suspect you have ideas about what they are at least, if not why I'm having the dreams and how to stop them." 

"Yes, I know what's haunting you. I'm just not sure when."

She accepted that because of what she felt now burning in her heart. Then she moved from her place on the couch next to him without disengaging her hands from his and knelt before him. Never breaking eye contact she gave him the following:

"Entil'Zha, my friend Jeffery David Sinclair, In Valen's name I swear that I will never lie to you. I swear I will never conceal information or the truth from you. I swear that I will never keep secrets from you for any reason personal or otherwise. If you ask, I will tell. If you demand I will surrender. It is imperative that you believe me in this."

"I believe you."

And she did. She had to because his declaration gave her the strength to do what must be done.

"Please don't ever ask me about the you in my dreams. Please don't ever demand information from me about what I see or have seen of you in my dreams. Because of my vow I will have to tell you. But trust me, Jeff, you do not want to know. At least not today. You don't want the responsibility of the burden that will come with that knowledge. You don't want the distraction. Know that there is something in me that rages against me sharing this information with anyone. It demands that I keep my own counsel on the matter and never speak of it until it is time. It isn't time."

He hadn't known what he expected. When he said he imagined a deeper connection between them, this is not what he envisioned. He had no idea what was truly unfolding between the two of them but he was absolutely certain that it was one of, if not the pivotal moment in both their lives. Monumental in proportion to anything either had experienced thus far. Her easy acceptance of his place as Entil'Zha was not lost on him. Her invocation of Valen's name in her solemn oath soothed his soul and lightened his spirits. Her reverence toward him in this matter was hard to believe considering who they were and where they came from. But he knew Susan Ivanova and this oath she would die upholding. He would never make her regret it. 

"Susan Ivanova, my friend, I swear to you in Valen's name that I will never ask what you do not tell me. I will never demand what you do not offer freely. You will not regret the oath you have sworn to me."

"I believe you."

After which he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead to seal their commitment to trust and friendship. Then he pulled her up on the couch and gave her a hug. They were both moved to tears long ago.

"Susan, its late and I know you've had a lot of revelations packed into one day. There is more but we don't have to cover it all tonight if you are tired."

"No, my demons will chase me in my dreams soon enough. It is better that I stay awake long enough for you to tell me their names first." At this they both laughed, the intensity of the past few hours momentarily broken. 

When they were both comfortable and quieted he began the most horrifying tale of all.

"After the First Ones came the ancients. The oldest of the ancients are the Shadows. We have no other name for them...." 

He spoke in great detail of the Shadows. Susan recognized them as the creatures of chaos from her nightmare. He spoke of the darkness from 1,000 years ago and how Valen led the Army of Light while driving the Shadows back to their home world on Z'ha'dum. He spoke of the Vorlons and their role in helping the Army of Light. Then revealed Valen's prophecy that the Shadows would return in 1,000 years. How a race of unknown beings in the galaxy would be crucial to defending against the coming darkness. That without them, the Shadows would prevail. 

{So that is what the Religious Satai meant about Valen's prophecy of another race!}

At this revelation, Susan Ivanova shuttered as she thought of the implications of the Earth Minbari war and what would have surely happened if the human race would have been destroyed. She now understood what Jeff meant when he said he knew what was haunting her but didn't know when. He couldn't tell, there was no way for anyone know if she dreamt of Shadows from the past or future because they had not yet begun to move. 

And then he told her of the Anla'shok. His Anla'shok. Sinclair gave them the English name Rangers. A group formed by Valen 1,000 years ago. Open to all Minbari of every clan, every caste. How they fought in the past and how they have watched and waited 1,000 years for the return of the Shadows as Valen prophesied. He told her how the Anla'shok was now open to humans at his insistence and he revealed their quiet recruitment for human members. How they pledged themselves to Valen to live for the One and to die for the One. He explained that Entil'Zha was the One. 

And then he waited so that she could absorb the full weight of his last revelation. Susan was a Russian Jew. He knew their history and he knew she was well aware of zealous fanatics who had centuries ago followed leaders into campaigns of devastation. He waited for her reaction to this with more trepidation than he'd felt the entire evening.

"Fannol." A statement of fact. She did not bother offering it as a question.

"Yes."

"The brooch."

"Yes."

"The stone."

"Isil'Zha."

"The future."

"Yes."

Susan looked him straight in the eye so that there would be no misunderstanding between them. She raised his hands to her lips and kissed them tenderly never breaking eye contact. Then lowered them. Without thought, in what seemed the most natural act to both of them, she released one hand and raised it above his head while hold tightly to the other and blessed him:

"Entil' Zha, you are the strongest being I have ever known. May God stand between you and harm in all the empty places you must walk. May Valen guide you."

Jeffery Sinclair could not believe all that happened in the last 36 hours. He was reeling from the events ever since the transmission first came in from Babylon 5. All these months of dealing with things that had to be dealt with. Of never being alone yet being very much alone. He had aides, advisors, and Anla'shok. Until Susan's arrival, he had not had a friend. There had been no one with whom he could confide all the secrets he possessed. Yes, Delenn was his friend but her understanding of human emotions and reactions was limited. Her objective at times unclear. Now he looked into the face of one who could and did understand more than any of the others were capable. It was more than he'd ever dared to hope for.

Susan reciprocated his gesture from just after she arrived and pulled him into a warm and comforting embrace. She held him tightly in a cocoon of tenderness meant to convey perfect love and perfect trust. She tried to pour out acceptance, understanding, and the deepest form of friendship she could. He did not let go and they remained that way for several minutes. His emotions were jumbled and unsettled. And when the storm raging inside him calmed he pulled back and they simply stared at each other before breaking out in smiles and laughter.

"Susan Ivanova. You are the most accepting person I know. Walk with Valen."

Allowing his blessing to settle within her, he paused for a few moments then continued. 

"As wonderful as this day has been that short nap you had this afternoon was hardly enough and its well into the morning. I've kept you too long."

"No, I'm right where I needed to be. But you sir, have two full time jobs. And I know its past your bed time. I have a feeling I will be in disfavor with your advisors should they learn the late hours you've kept because of me."

"Ivanova knows everything, you certainly figured that right."

She stood clasped his hand and helped him from the couch. They walked hand in hand to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Just because we gave your demons a name doesn't mean they won't be visiting again."

"Naming them was the hard part Jeff. I didn't know what I was seeing or why. Yes, it hurts, they hurt but even if they come, it won't be as bad. I understand so much more now than I ever did before. Plus, I know I'm not crazy now!" 

"No, you are a lot of things Susan Ivanova, I think we're both just starting to realize how much more you are, but you are not crazy. I'll give you one suggestion and never mention it again. You might think about having your Psi rating tested while you're on Minbar. No one will know and I'll make sure there are no humans around."

"You're right. I thought about going to Stephen since I know he wouldn't turn me in but I didn't want to put him in a position to lie. Let me think about it for a few days." 

At his cautious appraisal she stopped him. "I gave up my fear remember? I'm not hiding anymore. Its just something new and I want to have all the facts first."

"Alright, I believe you." At that his mind traveled back to the time those words were spoken by both of them earlier that evening. Susan felt it too.

"Get some sleep we'll see each other tomorrow."

Susan bowed to him with all the deference due the Entil' Zha. "Goodnight Jeff."

After he returned her bow and left the room she straightened up the tea service and slipped into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

In another room in the embassy, three men sat in quiet contemplation of the things they had heard and seen over the course of the last several hours. After sharing the 3 data crystals as well as their personal observation of the garden with the third they were instructed to reconnect the surveillance camera in Susan Ivanova's greeting room so that he could observe first hand her meeting with the Entil'Zha. 

Satai Rathenn was not prepared for anything he witnessed not even after reviewing the other crystals. [A human not of the Anla'shok performing Mineria, impossible!] Or so he thought until a few hours ago. He had much to think about. As did the other two. He snatched up the crystal, ordered them never to speak of what they'd witnessed ever and to permanently dissemble the surveillance cameras on Susan Ivanova for the duration of her stay. She was not to be monitored again.

For their parts, Sechs Turval and Durhan now clearly understood Entil'Zha's reaction to their suggestion of bringing in a telepath or mind healer earlier. Had they failed to heed his words and done such, Commander Ivanova would have fled from them, never to return. What was left unspoken between the three was the indisputable fact that Susan Ivanova was tied to Minbar and to Valen. Yes, she must have a Minbari soul. Of that the were absolutely positive. Whose they would probably never know. 

And yet, she was more than that. To have been invited into communication with at least one of the First Ones and allowed to hear what others could not was astounding. And what she said of the Grey Council! Rathenn was there, she spoke the truth none but the Nine could have known. It chilled him to think their abominable actions, though misguided, had been viewed by another. A human child had watched them stumble and fall before the Universe! And now she was here in the mists of them. [What did it signify?] He did not know. 

They each left the room with the distinct impression that their lives would never be the same again. That there were grave changes coming. Their lives had been dedicated to Valen's prophecies. They had guided the course of the Minbari for 1,000 years. Commander Ivanova was a surprise. Had they overlooked something in the sacred texts? Perhaps misunderstood the meaning or dismissed something as insignificant because they had not known of the humans. They did not know. For now they would review the prophecies, watch, wait, and prepare to intervene.

"Go away! Must sleep." These were the muffled sounds emanating from beneath the pile of bed covers in Susan's room. A few groans and a particularly nasty Russian curse signaled that she was definitely waking up. 

"I've got to remember to close the curtains tonight. That is way too much sunshine this early in the morning." Then she peeled one eye open just enough to see the time. "Ok, so maybe 10:00 isn't exactly early in the morning." Slowly she adjusted to the new day. How many years since she woke up under the sun? "Gotta get used to this. What the hell?" She sat up further and listened to the strange yet vaguely familiar sounds. "Birds! There are actually birds chirping outside my window." This caused her to chuckle. "Well, guess I'm up now." Yawning and stretching she realized that she had slept like a rock. "More like the dead." And that's when it hit her. No dreams, the nightmare hadn't come. Had she finally held the wolf at bay? 

As she leaned against the incline of her bed she tried to process all that happened last night but it was too early and too much for her muddled brain to fathom. In her heart she new that the dreams would come again. These were not simple manifestations of her waking hours that her subconscious tried to sort out while she slept. No, they were revelations, signs and portents. But Valen heard her prayer and surely interceded with the Universe on her behalf because she had slept the sleep of the righteous and knew peace for the first time in weeks. Her well established Russian pessimism kicked in and she reminded herself not to get too comfortable because that always led to, "Boom! Yep, always gotta stay on the lookout for Boom cause when you don't, it's a bitch."

Still, she felt good. She was refreshed and ready for the day. With these thoughts she headed off to the bathroom. Instead of selecting a gown like she wore yesterday, Susan opted for brown pants and a matching tunic. She completed it with a russet colored robe and the sandals she'd worn before. {I don't even want to think how they knew my shoe size.} As before, she left her hair down but pocketed a hair clip just in case. Half an hour later she stepped out of her door and felt the call of the truly wicked.

"Fannol! Glad to see you still wanted to come out and play. What kind of trouble can we get into today?" Her mischievous grin dared him to censure.

"You do not frighten me Susan." With these words he leveled an equally mischievous, yet completely uncharacteristic for a Minbari, grin at her. Arms folded he rocked back on his heels.

"Fannol, Fannol. A typical and often fatal mistake made by amateurs." She smirked and shook her head in feigned sadness while making tisk, tisk noises and patted his arm. "You will learn."

Fannol felt his confidence slip a little but would not be put off so easily. [I am Anla'shok, you will not defeat me.] And that was his fatal mistake.

"Susan, you cannot get the better of me. Now what would you like to do today?"

{Oh, silly boy. Didn't Jeff warn you not to challenge me? Yes, this will be more fun than Corwin and Murphy combined.}

Deciding to appear gracious in defeat, 

"As you say my friend. First I want to go back to the garden for an hour or so. You don't have to wait, I won't run off. Then lunch so you will have to come get me and help me find the cafeteria." Turning gracefully, projecting the picture of perfect innocence, they began walking. Breaking the few moments of quiet she added, 

"And after that, we'll see."

Susan found meditating in the garden even more palatable than the way she usually did so focusing on the candle and the flame in her quarters. Here she was in nature and the gentle breeze, feel of grass beneath her, rustling leaves, and fragrances wafting from nearby flowers added something very unique to her session. It took more than two hours for her to separate her emotions from the events of the night before. Only then could she assimilate the information in a practical way. Susan had always been a pragmatist. That wouldn't change no matter how many candles she lit. But she was no longer cynical or a disbeliever in the mysteries of the Universe. No the proof of mysticism, magic, or miracle (she wasn't quite sure which ) was clear and the pragmatist within would not allow her to dismiss it or turn it away. She tried to prepare her mind to be a willing vessel for whatever was there, whatever was coming. She didn't bother asking why she had the dreams or why she heard the First Ones because that question seemed irrelevant and Susan Ivanova didn't deal in trivialities.

Many things she did not know. There wasn't too much she could do about that now. But there were some things which were crystal clear. Jeffery Sinclair was Entil'Zha and he would do what must be done. She believed in him. And somewhere deep inside a soft voice whispered that she would follow him even though she did not hear it. They _were_ connected, for over 10 years now it seemed. She was his friend and he was her's. Nothing would change the way she felt about him, she'd probably just grow to treasure him more. 

She also knew that she would work daily to release the pain of childhood and her mother. She could not continue to be trapped in the past with anger and self doubt. She also admitted that she wasted many years blaming herself on some level for her mother's condition and later her suicide. She used to say that her head and her heat did not speak. And for many years that was true. It couldn't be that way anymore. She would have to let the walls down and keep them down in order to grow. She was not afraid. Not of herself and not of being a telepath. She just had no clue what kind of telepath she was or what to do with it. 

Susan knew she would have to be diligent to avoid getting caught by Psi Corp. With that thought she accepted her responsibility. She had been granted a level of security while on Minbar and under the protection of Entil'Zha. She would use it to her full advantage. Jeff was right, she needed to be tested and she needed some training other than what she taught herself. That raging undefinable something inside her seemed to chant over and over, "Now is the time, now is the hour."

As these thoughts galvanized inside her head a path became clear. {Yes, Valen heard my prayer for serenity and strength of purpose.} That's when her first purpose struck her like lightening. It screamed, "Susan get your house in order!" And that's exactly what she set out to do.

When she finally pulled herself from the revery of meditation she stood from her place under a tree near the stream and headed back toward the entrance. That is where she found Fannol with a serene yet quizzical expression on his face. Feeling she should not inquire she simply looked at him and said, "Food?" He seem to just then register her presence and proximity. His answer, "Definitely."

The cafeteria was a hive of activity as many of what she now knew as Anla'shok were balancing trays and finding places to sit. There were slight differences between the groups and she was quick to note them. Minbari sat side by side eating, talking, and laughing in small groups. They all wore the same basic uniform of dark slacks, grey tunic and dark robe but she could tell by the absence of Isil'Zha pins and the cylinder fighting stick which Fannol and company unleashed on her that most were in training. Many of them huddled together at tables off to the side. {Cadets, they're all the same.}

What amazed her was the utter lack of Earth Alliance business taking place here. It seemed strange that anyone visiting the embassy would not notice the unusual activity or the enourmous number of Minbari. {Perhaps this is not the public cafeteria. Well, I suppose one way to conduct covert activity is to hide in plain sight.} But that thought seemed even a bit much for her.

As they made their way to the chow line she turned to her companion, "Fannol, where do the people who come here for embassy matters eat?"

If he was surprised by her question he did not show it. "There is a dining room in another area for people conducting Earth Alliance business."

{Ah, so the gag order has been officially lifted. Good thing to know.}

She received a few discreet stares and definitely noticed the odd whisper or two. {Guess I'm a curiosity to them too.} When she met someone's eye she gave a small but genuine smile and inclined her head. 

Unsure of her familiarity with Minbari food, Fannol watched, prepared to be of assistance. He quickly noticed that she was quite comfortable with the selections as she spoke to the Workers serving in Lennan. Others in line noticed as well but made no comment. As they moved to find a table Fannol saw some people she assumed were his friends but hesitated about going over to sit with them. Feeling that her inclusion wouldn't be against protocol or unwelcome she realized he was not sure she would feel at ease with the group of Minbari looking his way.

"Friends of yours?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, if we sit alone, which is fine with me as I adore your company, {Did he just roll his eyes at me?} it will give me plenty of time to—get to know you better. But I warn you, I'm less dangerous in a group."

Fannol gave no reply other than a slight groan and headed off toward the round table with 6 other Minbari men and women. Chuckling, "I'm having so much fun with him."

After she sat down she noticed they were all Religious caste. Polite as ever they still weren't quite sure what to make of her or how to interact. Fannol exacted his brand of revenge and pointedly ignored her, intent on not making introductions. [Fly on your own little bird.] Knowing exactly what he was up to Susan merely shook her head and repeated the tisk tisk noises from earlier. She then turned to the group bowed and introduced herself in Andorando, then asked someone to pass the salt. This seemed to be all that was needed as they each bowed in return and carried on with the introductions.

{Sizing me up huh? Can't have Entil'Zha associating with riff raft. Whatever.} They spent the remainder of the meal engaged in pleasant conversation with no mention of Anla'shok or Entil'Zha on either of their parts. Instead they spoke of many sights and attractions she should see while here and since they all knew who she was she spoke about some of the happenings on the station. The conversation soon moved to literature and poetry in an easy and relaxed manner. They laughed and shared stories as well as her philosophy of the "Boom Theory" while unwittingly the foundations of friendships were laid. At some point she turned to Fannol with a knowing look on her face and the now familiar and what he was rapidly finding annoying shake of the head, 

"Amateur, you will learn." Followed by a smirk. His only response was a much louder groan than earlier. She laughed.

Throughout lunch none of them noticed that they were the center of attention for most of the occupants in the room. Minbari are nothing if not polite but the oddity of Entil'Zha's friend, a human Earth Force Commander apparently on vacation, siting at a table with 7 Minbari laughing and speaking in Minbari was a bit too much for some to process. Yes, there were humans training among their ranks but she was not Anla'shok and most of them had never met a human, let alone one from Earth Force, who seemed so comfortable in their presence. Two men sipping tea at a table with a group of instructors looked on and when they made eye contact, silent acknowledgment of last night's revelations past between them. 

Later the two made their way outside the Embassy and started walking in no set direction. Susan turned to Fannol and in complete seriousness, 

"What led you to the Anla'shok?"

He studied her features and was convinced of her sincerity so he guided her to a bench and was silent for several moments. She knew he was gathering his thoughts so she waited patiently. Then he began his tale with seven words that both chilled and brought her a comforting sense of understanding, 

"It was the calling of my heart."

Susan listen in rapt attention as he chronicled his early life which included the Earth Minbari war. He seemed to loose himself in his reflections and perceptions of his people, his worlds, and is place among them. It was powerful and funny and sad. He spoke of his initial feelings on learning that Jeffery Sinclair was to become Anla'shok Na (Ranger One). How could he serve what he knew was to be his purpose in life if he must surrender—again—to a human? It was most confusing and he could not see how Valen's prophecies could be fulfilled by one who was not one of them. Fannol spoke of his first meeting with Entil'Zha. At the mention of his true title Fannol stopped aware of his mistake. Susan laid a gentle hand on his arm and spoke softly.

"Do not distress, I know all there is to know." The quiet conviction of her voice and the firmness in her eyes confirmed the truth so he continued.

It was honesty personified. Never had she known anyone, human or Minbari to reveal themselves in such a manner. She said as much when he had finished. His reply, "It is the way of the Anla'shok. We are trained to know ourselves completely and to never run from what we find. Even weaknesses can be used as strengths." She nodded in understanding and agreement. Fannol turned to her. 

"What led you here?"

"Entil'Zha." 

The way she said the name and the reverence displayed in her features told him all he needed to know. [Commander Susan Ivanova was home.]

As they continued on their walk Susan said that she'd like to see the practice room. He didn't have to ask what she meant once she winked at him. {He did role his eyes at me!} 

Even several hours later when he completed his evening meditation; Fannol still could not figure out how she had gotten him to produce his denn'bok, the Minbari fighting pike, and consent to give her a lesson. He was now absolutely certain that he must consult with one of the priests to locate a cleansing ritual. There had to be something to ward off the evil influences of Susan Ivanova.

[Perhaps that is the true calling of her heart. To torment me!]

After ½ hour of general instruction on how to release and collapse the pike, its history and purpose, and some basic movements; he couldn't quite remember how but Susan had a pike of her own in hand and was engaging him in the one offensive move he taught her. Looking back he had to admit (if only in the quiet and privacy of his room) that he did enjoy himself. They began sparing with him calling out movements and counter movements to meet his. 

Susan found that once she saw him go through the motions they looked very similar to Tai'Chi. She felt a familiarity towards Japanese Katas which she's also practiced since the Academy. One thing Susan Ivanova knew was hand to hand combat, how to fight, and exercises to perfect those skills. This she understood was the only reason she was able to pick up the fighting style so easily. {Well, easy if you count landing on my butt so much.}

After another hour of relentless sparring she started to feel more confident and aggressive. She was having BIG fun and it showed. When she finally had Fannol flat on his back, the receiving end of her denn'bok at his throat she couldn't suppress the little victory dance that screamed for release. She submitted and laughed enough for both of them. Until she heard a familiar throat clear. Turning she saw that they had audience. This is when Fannol stopped having fun. Susan just collapsed her pike bowed to Fannol, who was by then giving her the Minbari version of the Evil Eye, and turned a sheepish smile on their spectators. 

Sech Turval the denn'bok instructor, Sech Durhan Minbar's own denn'bok Master, Entil'Zha and about 10 Anla'shok waited. Of course Susan did not know who the other two men with Jeff were but she got the distinct impression from Fannol that they were very important and probably weren't pleased with him at all. Looking like lambs to slaughter Susan and Fannol turned to Sinclair and bowed deeply, "Entil'Zha" they both said in tandem.

Following Fannol's lead, they both turned to Sechs Turval and Durhan and bowed with deference. She did note that he kept his eyes averted the entire time. Not knowing who the others were Susan opted to humbly ignore them by focusing on Jeff with a raised eyebrow. He took the hint and made the introductions. Susan startled them all when she greeted Sech Turval in Andorando but then turned to Sech Durhan greeting him in Vik. Sinclair maintained an impassive mask of neutrality but Susan caught the twinkle in his eye. {Oh Jeff, didn't I mention I could recognize bone crest carvings? Oops, thought I did.}

"Susan, I see you've managed to get in a workout today." He prompted in Andorando. They had fallen into a pattered of conversing exclusively in that dialect shortly after her arrival. This fact had not gone unnoticed by anyone. Most noted that it was her dialect of choice as she only addressed others of different castes in their own dialect but since she had no caste, she appeared to have adopted Andorando as her own.

She considered how difficult it might be to break in another guard to her liking right when she was starting to get Fannol seasoned just the way she wanted him so she opted to fall on her sword.

"Yes, Fannol was kind and gracious enough to indulge my relentless curiosity and interest. It truly is a fascinating weapon and I'm amazed at the skill and training it surely requires to handle it as it was intended." She turned her gaze toward the other two as she completed her answer.

[Laying it on a little thick don't you think, Susan?] Sinclair merely nodded while keeping his true thoughts hidden.

"Yes, Commander Ivanova. Sech Durhan is in the best position to attest to that as the denn'bok Master. This was your first time handling the denn'bok?"

"Yes, I'd never seen one until I arrived here." {Oops, didn't mean to bring that up Fannol, honest.}

"You show promise for a novice. We should talk."

"Thank you Sech Durhan. I am honored."

"Good. If your schedule permits I have some time available tomorrow afternoon. 14:00. Fannol will show you."

Not understanding what was going on but realizing something was happening by the expression on the faces of everyone in the room, Susan bowed and thanked him. At that, Sinclair disengaged her from the group so that they could have some time together. She gave a quick glance back at Fannol and shared a look of commiseration.

"Ok, tell me Fannol isn't going to get in trouble for that."

"I don't think so. Or at least not too much. Its hard to tell with those two."

"Did I screw up? I mean is the denn'bok only for Anla'shok?"

"No, its an ancient Minbari weapon that existed before the Anla'shok were formed. As you know, Durhan is a Warrior and he is THE Master. He had to learn it somewhere."

"Ok, so what's up?"

"I managed to find a few minutes and wanted to spend them with you. I'm not being a very gracious host. Its 17:00 and this is the first time I've spoken to you."

"Easy up on the guilt trip, Jeff. You're busy and I'm being educated...and entertained."

"Are you torturing Fannol?"

"I warned him many times, but then he had to go and say he wasn't afraid of me."

At this Sinclair winced. "He'll learn."

They shared a laugh as she replied,

"Oh, he's had SEVERAL lessons today. I tell you Jeff making his life miserable is a heck of a lot more fun than abusing Corwin. Can I keep him?"

They parted company so that Susan could shower and change before meeting Sinclair in his office an hour. He said they weren't going to dinner just yet but he'd managed to clear his schedule so that he could show her some things.

When she entered the office she thought that she'd interrupted a meeting and tried to duck out only to be called back. 

"You're not interrupting come in. We're just going over the security arraignments." She said nothing but that got her attention.

Walking out of the office she noticed that everyone else followed. Then two of them moved ahead and four remained at the rear. {Ok.}

[Don't look at me like that, this is lightest detail I've ever been able to arrange.]

They left the embassy looking like a Presidential entourage. Or at least it looked that way to Susan.

Once they were secured in the ground transport he turned to her an explained that since Tuzanor was the home of Valen and the original Anla'shok training camp his temple was here. That caused Susan to shudder slightly but her friend noticed. The thought of going to the Temple of Valen caused mixed emotions. None of them displeasure. She smiled brightly.

"The grounds and the garden are beautiful. Works of art in themselves. Since you spend a considerable amount of time in the embassy's garden I thought you might appreciate this as well."

Her head snapped up at that. But the look on her face was questioning.

"I've had.....reports. The only humans Minbari have ever seen meditate are doing it as a part of their Anla'shok training. They are...intrigued."

A soft laugh. "Well, I'm glad to know I have entertainment value."

"You are definitely giving them something to talk about." After a brief exchange of humorous looks he continued. "I hear you made some new friends today at lunch."

"Boy when you say you get reports you mean it. Yes, actually they are friends of Fannol. I was torturing him. He really thought he'd best me with that little move. But I did have a nice time."

"Good. You seem so much more relaxed. More so than I've ever seen you."

"I'm happy here. To tell you the truth I've been pretty happy since you said I could come. It's, I don't know. It's like I'm actually getting to know and be Susan. Not Ivanova and not Commander. Who'd have thought that I would find Minbar the vacation spot of the galaxy? Plus, I've laid down some heavy burdens, Jeff. Cutting ties to dead weight I've been carrying around since I was 7 years old and just piling more stuff on top of it. I feel free for the first time in my life."

This warmed Sinclair's heart to no end. He'd been worried about her and after last night he wasn't really sure how she'd feel today. [Apparently, she's made peace with a great deal of things and is learning to move on.]

As they entered the grounds of the Temple of Valen Susan noticed several people turn and bow to him deeply. {That must be tough on him some times.} As if sensing her thoughts, 

"It has taken some getting used to. There are still times when it seems too much for me. I'm used to doing things for myself but that's all changed."

"Are you happy Jeff?"

"I've finally found my place and I made peace with it a while ago. This is right for me." He stopped walking and looked at her pointedly but there was hesitation in his eyes.

"Well, if my opinion counts I agree. It fits you. Like you were born to it." That's all he need to hear.

Susan was so taken in by the beauty of the grounds she just slowly rotated her position 360 to take it all in.

"You're spoiling me. I'm never gonna want to go back to the station. The garden and airponics bay have nothing on this." Then she wandered off and he was left to think on what she just said.

They walked side by side for some time until they found a tree near a shallow part of the stream and sat down on the grass. After a few minutes of easy silence between.

"Jeff, I want to have my Psi rating tested and I'd like to meet with someone while I'm here who would be able to help train me."

"I thought you wanted a few days to think about it."

"When the darkness returns I'll probably need every edge I can if I'm going to be of any use during the fight."

This was more than he expected and sooner than he expected it. [You've come so far. Has it only been two days?] He searched her face, his eyes burned into her like he was trying to reach in to view her soul. [Yes, you know what you're saying and you know to whom you speak.]

"I'll have someone make the arraignments for tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how long it will take but since you're meeting Durhan at 14:00, how does 10:00 sound?"

"That's fine. I won't be keeping you up half the night so that'll give me plenty of time to—I don't know, prepare? Uh, I never did say I was going to meet with Sech Durhan tomorrow he just asked if me to come by if I had some time."

At this Entil'Zha Jeffery Sinclair collapsed against the tree laughing as if she had just told him the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

{Alright, now what did I say? Try to pull yourself together oh Holy One.}

"Whatever it is Jeff, it couldn't be THAT funny."

"Susan, Susan, Susan. You think you have a choice about meeting Durhan?"

That statement started the fire of Ivanova burning. "What do you mean I don't have a choice? Its not like he can force me! And I don't have anything to say to him anyway."

"Calm down. You have no idea the position you're in. The denn'bok Master of ALL Minbari has decided to take you on as a student and you plan on turning him down?"

"Earth to... uh that doesn't actually work here. Hello....Jeff, I think you missed something. He didn't say anything about becoming my teacher he only said he wants to talk to me."

"Sech Durhan does all his talking with a denn'bok Susan. He rarely takes on students of any caste, very few of the Anla'shok will ever have lessons with him as a small class let alone one on one training. He is the same man who swore when I opened the Anla'shok to humans that they would never hold a denn'bok and he would never teach one. This man has invited YOU to be his student."

She didn't know what to say. What could she say to something like that?

"Valen!"

Still slightly in a daze from Jeff's explanation he guided her into the temple. It was beyond words. Not because of fine furnishings, tapestries or crystalline structures. But because it resonated something old and a great presence of power. She felt it and she was moved. He watched her circumspectly as she payed her respects by reverently lighting a candle and kneeling to pray in fluid motions that spoke of familiarity. If he hadn't seen what he had with his own eyes over the last 2 days he never would have believed it. [Her faith is a lot stronger than she let's on.] 

Later they strolled the temple grounds and sat on a bench near the statute of Valen. 

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Translation, did I have any nightmares? Nope. I slept like the dead."

"Susan..."

"Its ok, you don't need to say it. I know we haven't banished the wolf. The dreams will come when they are supposed to. The nightmares will come as the return of the darkness grows near. I've made peace with them as well Jeff. For some reason, someone has decided that I should see what was or what is to come. I don't pretend to understand it. But I'm not going to run or hide from it either. I am not afraid."

Susan lowered her voice and glanced around to ensure that the guards were out of hearing range. "Jeff, I know now that I wasn't supposed to know about Delenn breaking the Grey Council. I know that the prophecies of Valen foretold the event but did not say who would do it or why. Obviously she can't be told because she might be compelled to move before it's time and it isn't time."

"I know." That was all he said. The he reached over & squeezed her hand before helping her up. They had a much more relaxing dinner than the previous night. No, this time she caught him up on all the news from the station that wasn't fit to print. Gossip, intrigue, political scandals and a few seductions while she answered his not so random questions but since she couldn't see a pattern she didn't pry. Then she asked about his work—both jobs. And he experienced the rare treat of dumping everything on someone else. She did not mind. He needed it. Plus it gave her more insight into his life. She was his sounding board and she put her two cents in occasionally when advice was sought. They called it an early night and both were sound asleep by 22:00.

The next morning came a lot easier than the previous one. Susan rose at 07:00 and contemplated setting the alarm so that she could watch the sunrise before she left. When she opened her door ½ hour later it was with a bit of trepidation. She'd forgotten that Fannol might still be boiling in hot water after what she was now referring to as the Denn'bok Incident part II. Hoping not to find someone new she peered around the corner and breathed a mental sigh of relief to find him waiting.

Just a tad bit sheepishly, "Good morning Fannol."

"I was mistaken, Susan. I am afraid of you." He dead panned. 

"Here I thought we were past this sort of thing. Cheer up, today is full of lots of adventures."

"With you, that is what I am afraid of."

"Lighten up. Hey how early do you stand out here in the hallway anyway?"

"Usually, not this early. But since you have a morning appointment I assumed we would go to the garden early and then have breakfast before we head over."

"Ok, I'm trying to figure out if I should be offend that you feel I'm that predictable or touched that you notice."

"It is up to you to decide but hopefully you will select the one least likely to give me a headache."

"I knew you'd eventually bend to my will! Ivanova is always right. Feel free to adopt that as your mantra."

Years of Religious caste training and Anla'shok honed discipline had not prepared him for this at all. He made no reply other than to gesture in a 'shall we go' movement. He was rewarded with the annoying head shake and almost responded. [Oh no. That is what started this to begin with. Hold fast Fannol.]

Once they reached the garden Susan asked if he would like to meditate with her. He looked up surprised but after a moment he agreed. After about 1 ½ hours they were both starving and practically ran to the cafeteria. Susan opted for them to eat alone so she could both talk to him about yesterday and get herself together for the Psi tests that were waiting. She was nervous because she had no idea what it would entail. After 15 minutes,

"Did I get you into trouble yesterday with the Sechs?"

He narrowed his eyes at her before speaking. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, but look at it this way, for a few hours, you got to be the teacher."

"That is the problem."

"Huh?"

"According to Sech Turval, since I am so 'gracious and kind' {if he weren't Minbari he probably would have spat that out} and so 'indulgent' I have been assigned to work with beginners and hold practice sessions for those needing additional help." 

He barely hissed, "Since I seem to have a rapport with humans [There better not be any more like you.] I have be assigned to work with them as well."

Seeing all the red flags and carefully noting the huge mind field in front of her she felt prudence and extreme caution were essential to her survival.

"Fannol, I think its wonderful. Maybe not having to run the extra practice sessions but working with beginners and humans is a big deal."

{Is that steam coming out of his ears? New tactic.}

"Ok, calm down and hear me out completely. I only knew two Minbari before I got here and that was because of my job. If I weren't Commander Susan Ivanova we both know I wouldn't know Delenn or Lennier. You're the first Minbari I met on my own." 

At his incredulous look she quickly added, 

"I know Entil'Zha sent you to get me but that's really all you HAD to do. Don't deny it, we hit it off right from the start. Well up until the time you tried to kill me with your denn'bok anyway. And since when is 6:1 unarmed woman fair?"

Knowing she went too far with that dig, 

"Kidding. Bygones remember? We're past it. All I'm saying is that I think you are a good person for the job and you will be able to help those who need it. Don't forget, every Minbari has at least seen a denn'bok 1,000 in their life before they walk through those doors. I can pretty much guarantee you that any human who saw one was probably flat on their back looking up the business end of it."

He hated to admit it. He was trying his best to refuse to admit it. He had to admit it. 

[She makes sense. I cannot believe I am taking advice from the source of my imminent demise.]

"You are right. I had not thought about it like that but you are right."

"Ivan..."

"Do Not Say It!!!" She laughed he couldn't help it and joined in. And no one else knew what to make of it.

"You have ½ hour until your appointment."

"Do we have to go far?"

"No, it is in the next set of buildings in this complex."

"Let's start walking over—real slow."

Once they headed out the door Fannol couldn't help but notice the change in her. She was quiet, distant. He did not wish to pry but he was concerned.

"Susan, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know where we're going? I mean why we're going there?"

"I was not told specifically, but I have an idea."

"Oh."

"This troubles you?"

"All my life it was my greatest fear. I worked very hard to deny it, ignore it, pretend it wasn't there. Its unnerving to face something that's scared you for a lifetime. Telepaths are not free on my world. They are shunned, despised, and set apart. Psi Corp treats their "children" as lab rats or experiments. If they found out about me, if they caught me, they would probably treat me as little more than a breeding animal. Humans are very different from Minbari in this one matter. Everything else is superficial." 

"You are undergoing Mor'adum?"

"The application of terror? Oh yeah, you could say that."

It was not his place to speculate as to Entil'Zha's actions but more and more was becoming clear to Fannol. When Entil'Zha summoned him personally and told him to depart for Kintari to pick up Commander Ivanova he assumed she was no longer on the station. When he learned she was arriving on a transport from Babylon 5 he knew the round about travel plans meant that her visit to Minbar was a secret. The way he was questioned by Sechs Durhan and Turval the first day was intense. [What had they wanted me to say?] And who spends 3 weeks vacationing at an Anla'Shok training camp, even if it is the "embassy"? 

But the real sign was Sech Durhan announcing he would take her on as a student. It hadn't taken long for the news to spread by the other Anla'Shok who were present. [I was pestered all evening with questions.] Now the Mor'adum, which is typically the final test for Anla'Shok in training. But nothing about Susan Ivanova was typical. Fannol was beginning to get the distinct impression that Susan's place in the Anla'Shok would be kept a secret for a long time, if not forever. [Perhaps Entil'Zha feels her position in Earth Force is a benefit too great to jeopardize.]

They walked the remainder in silence. Once Susan was satisfied that there were no other humans present she was ushered into an examination room. Fannol was told he could have a seat and wait but that it would be about 1 hour. Everyone's Mor'adum is different. They cannot be compared because what terrifies one individual may have no impact at all on another. He remembered his own experience and his heart went out to her.

Fannol was not prepared when 45 minutes later the door was nearly ripped from its hinges as Susan came flying out of the examination room. He called to her, tried to catch up with her but she moved like quicksilver across the commons. Misunderstanding his shouts for her to stop a few uninformed, unsuspecting, and unfortunate Anla'Shok attempted to restrain and subdue her. As a result, they landed in various places as she blindly fought off anyone who got in her away. She fled the embassy and was last seen running down the street toward the main area of the city. Fannol was beside himself. No matter her jokes about him being her tour guide or prison warden, the simple truth is that he was assigned as her protector while on Minbar. He failed. 

Sinclair anticipated something might happen so when he got the call that Susan had run from her exam room after receiving the results he leapt into action hoping to intercept her. He had not anticipated finding his Anla'Shok lying in heaps, strewn about, or limping off in search of a healer.

[Must have been pretty big. She promised not to run. Technically she didn't run, if she has the results then she completed the Mor'adum. This can't be good.]

"Entil'Zha forgive me, I failed."

"No, even I wasn't expecting this and I've known her a lot longer."

"Sir, she could be anywhere. She does not know her way around. And, even though Tuzanor is the most liberal city on the planet..."

"Yes, yes Fannol, that was why I chose you."

"She could be anywhere."

"Susan is just upset right now. She won't hurt herself or anyone else." At Fannol's incredulous expression and the turn of his head to indicate the downed Anla'Shok Sinclair could only shrug.

"Yes, well, I think I might know where she went."

"If you tell me I will go immediately and get her."

"It's alright Fannol, I'll go by myself." At Fannol's pointed look, Sinclair amended. 

"Fine, please notify my guards I wish to leave the grounds."

{I can do this. There is nothing to fear but fear itself. That makes no sense I can't believe they elected that guy 4 times! Just breath and relax. Its not like they're changing anything. They aren't adding or subtracting anything. They're just telling me what is. Like a scale. Not stepping on it isn't gonna make you any less fat. Not taking the test isn't gonna make me any less telepathic.}

"Screw the pep talk, let's just get on with it." Susan gritted through her teeth to keep from screaming that last part. And then her world exploded.

She couldn't process. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't breath. She HAD to get out. There was something or someone in her way but she couldn't let that stop her. Susan was on autopilot letting instinct take over. The only conscious action she took once getting her results was to pull the hood of the cloak over her head. And that's the way he found her.

He made no sound as he approached and sat beside her. Either she would lash out and attack him or she would not. So, he took it as a good sign when she shifted her position against the tree and leaned into him without glancing up or speaking. Sinclair knew she would return to the Temple of Valen. There was just something about her yesterday that made him aware how much this place called to her. He held her without speaking for almost 20 minutes, content to let her work through this on her own. Finally,

"The Minbari use a different scale than humans so the numbers aren't the same. The Minbari ratings and test is the same as the Vorlons. Not a surprise I guess considering their history.

P12s are the highest and rare so they're either made Psi Cops or if they've got "issues" then they become bloodhounds. Those are the ones who hunt down rogues. The Corp does a lot of experimenting. You know, 'how to make a better teep' and all that. Yeah, you remember Jason Ironheart? They really messed him up trying to make a stable teek and he was a P10. 

Talia and I started to sort of become friends after that. She really didn't think they did stuff like that. She loved him once and they destroyed him. She's been secretly helping Stephen with the underground railroad he's running out of the station now. She says she feels trapped 'cause if she goes rouge they might find her and if they do they'll find out she isn't really a P5 along with a couple of other things. Then she'll end up on a dissection table for sure, after they remove her ovaries so they can fertilize the eggs later." 

That really caught Sinclair's attention. Susan could tell he was curious but didn't want to break her thoughts. 

"Ironheart. He loved her once too and wanted her to be protected from them. That's why he risked his life coming all the way out to Babylon 5. He came to see her. She doesn't know everything that he gave her, you were there when he wacked her with the ball of light." 

Sinclair nodded thinking back to that very strange encounter. 

"She's a teek now and stable. The Corp's never been able to "make" a stable telepath with telekinetic abilities and they've never come across one either. See why they'd want her? Yeah, me too. She has no idea what her Psi rating is but she's definitely been powered up. She's just thankful that they don't do random testing after a certain age. So her life choices pretty much suck. She has to wear the uniform, badge and gloves that she hates so much and feel like a hypocrite while she helps others go free."

"Well, I had my test. Guess you figured that out already. I'll pay for the damage, I'm sorry. I sort of had a panic attack and needed to get out. People kept trying to stop me." 

Sinclair chuckled, "I don't think you have to worry about them trying that again."

"Guess not. I thought I was just scared of getting caught, Jeff. How did you know I was terrified of the truth? You knew it was Mor'adum. You set me up."

Pleased that she recognized the practice but unsure how she would feel about the rest he continued, 

"I did no such thing Susan. I made the suggestion. You are the one who said you were ready to know yourself. I knew your fears of getting caught. Everyone hiding from the Corp fears getting caught. But that's not what terrified you. Its not my fault you didn't realize it."

She wanted to scream at him but everything he said was actually true. She still didn't like it.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why force you to identify, submit, and master the thing that terrifies you most? It was a test. Technically you passed but really, Susan, your exit was a bit dramatic."

"A test? Why are you testing me?"

"You said it yesterday. When the darkness comes you will need to use all you have in order to help fight against it. But, you will need to be stronger Susan or you WILL fall to the darkness and may even end up serving them."

"What? How could you say that?"

"Susan, you're having visions through dreams of the Shadows. You know their name, what makes you think they won't know yours? What makes you think they won't come for you? The Vorlons ask, 'Who are you?' The Shadows ask, 'What do you want?' Never answer their question. That is all it takes for them to own you. They will give you what you want and then you must serve."

She had no idea. This was almost too much. Just from answering a question? She couldn't believe it, but something inside her told her that she knew he spoke the truth.

"Susan, if one of their agents, and they could be anyone from any race, asked what you wanted you know what you'd have said. To take away your telepathic abilities. Tell me I'm wrong, you can't." 

She was ashamed to think that if someone told her they'd grant her wish come true she might have taken them up on it. 

"I want to say I could recognize them and know it to be a trick. I can't. I'm ashamed to admit that even knowing it was wrong there were times in my past if someone offered me that I would have taken it gladly."

"Now do you understand the Mor'adum? Do you understand the importance of knowing who you are? You must be able to answer the Vorlons' question Susan. You must search yourself completely and identify ALL of your weaknesses. Anything that can be used as a weapon against you must be found and turned into strengths.

You were in direct communication with the Walkers of Sigma 957. They are some of the First Ones. There are beings in the universe billions of years older than any of our races. They walked among the stars like giants, vast, timeless. They created great empires, taught the new races, explored beyond the rim. They no longer involve themselves in the matters of younger races. G'Kar was right when he said that if they notice us at all, it is merely as ants. They sang for you. We both know what you did on the Line now. Susan that is POWERFUL. Don't you think the Shadows would want you?"

"You make me ashamed of myself. I'm embarrassed. And I'm creeped out just thinking about the possibilities you mentioned. I never considered anything other than my own feelings. Never thought I mattered much in the grand scheme of things. I've been alone so long I start to look at myself that way."

"You're not alone anymore. You have a place and a family."

"Huh?"

"Whether or not you are ready to accept or acknowledge it, you are Anla'Shok. Its written in your heart. You felt the call to Tuzanor. You've felt it for awhile, haven't you?" 

At this Susan could only nod in stunned amazement. 

"Minbari are absolutely convinced that a great many of their souls over the last millennium are being reborn into humans. You know why they ended the war. I'm not the only one. They captured other pilots after me to see if it was simply a fluke of nature or if they'd spent three years killing millions of Minbari souls never to be reborn into the Universe.

Yes, we have a recruitment campaign for humans to join the Anla'Shok but we aren't exactly advertising it publically. Recently, humans have started coming to Minbar. They have no idea why or what they are looking for. They just know that they need to come. They all somehow find their way to Tuzanor. They are drawn to the Anla'Shok. They feel the call. The Religious caste believes that those humans with the undefinable urge to come here possess Minbari souls and are being pulled home. That they come to Tuzanor because the Anla'Shok is the true calling of their heart."

She remembered Fannol's words. 

He searched her face for signs of disbelief. Though he couldn't understand why he still bothered to do that considering all that has gone on between them. Still it's surreal. If his life depended on it a week ago and he had to guess which of his friends would be here, he never would have imagined Susan. Michael, perhaps out of loyalty and friendship rather than a spiritual purpose. Stephen, not withstanding the revelations about his abilities or even what he is, he might have said because of his spiritual center and his need to heal and protect. But here she was.

"What must I do? What about the station?"

"If and only if you are ready and choose of your own free will you'll start Ranger training. You'll return to the station as planned and continue with your duties. No one will know. It won't be public knowledge among the Anla'Shok here and you won't be in the accessible data base. Myself, Turval, and Durhan are the only ones who will know. No matter what someone in the future may suggest, we will be the ONLY ones to know until it is time. 

Not until the Shadows move in accordance with Valen's prophecies. I have a strong suspicion that inside you'll know the day and the hour to reveal yourself. In the meantime, you'll be Commander Ivanova Earth Force officer of Babylon 5. When needed you'll be called. Just do what Anla'Shok do: watch, gather information, and be prepared to intervene."

"I'm ready."

He looked at her intently to be sure that she was making this decision with a clear head and for the right reasons instead of emotional ones. She just gave him a sarcastic look, rolled her eyes and said, 

"We both knew this was going to happen the first day. You suspected as much before I even arrived so let's move on, shall we."

"You have 19 more days here. That is not nearly enough time but considering where you are in your own development I think it will be enough. Starting tomorrow you will spend the appropriate amount of time working with your Sech on your telepathic abilities." He looked at her waiting for opposition. 

"I'm not saying a word. Consider me sufficiently chastised for the rest of my life."

"You'll also have classes designed for you to learn the three tiers of the Anla'Shok. Delight, Respect and Compassion. These will be one on one and intensive. In some ways you are very much ahead of any of the other human trainees. You already speak all three dialects, you've been practicing meditation principles for two years now and have become a lower level master with two forms. I can personally vouch for your piloting skills and combat training so you're excused from that."

"What aren't you mentioning?"

"The denn'bok."

"He's gonna kick my ass."

"Yes."

"On a consistent basis."

"Yes."

"He's gonna enjoy it."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna be his Corwin."

"Oh, yes." Sinclair laughed but when Susan gave him the death glare he moved on quickly.

"You and I will meet for 2 hours everyday. I don't know how your other instructors will want to arrange things but Durhan has already called dibbs on 14:00. I'm assuming he'll want to keep you until 19:00."

"Excuse me? 5 hours a day of getting my ass kicked one on one with a Master? That can't be in the Anla'Shok handbook?"

"No, its not. But Durhan gets what he wants and as of 14:00 today, you're his student. Cheer up. I'll arrange it so that you & I meet in the evening after his session. I'll even include free food."

"I was under the impression that the food was already complimentary around here." she drawled.

"Are you going to tell me about your Psi rating?"

"Yeah. That might also pose a problem with getting me an instructor who is already on the team so to speak. I think you're gonna have to speak with someone when we get back."

He wasn't sure what she meant but he nodded that he would go find out.

"Anyway, for plan old telepathy, I'm a P20."

He gasped but didn't say anything.

"That's a P20 using the Vorlon/Minbari scale remember? When I first heard that I was shocked but I figured, 8 steps away from a P12 means Psi Cops can't scan me. Like the difference between a P4 and a P12 right? Wrong. The conversion from Minbari to human Psi Corp scale makes me a P30. Which would explain that little magic hat trick back on the Line now, huh?"

[I'm going to try to stop being surprised by anything she says or does.]

"Guess that's also why the Walkers wanted to hang out with me. They probably thought I was one of them. Kidding. But seriously, that makes me REALLY curious about Stephen.

Anyway, I got over that part. But they tested for other stuff. Non Specific Psi Abilities (NSPA). They can't give me a rating because apparently I'm off the chart. So I'm wondering what NSPA means, and it was the examples they gave that had me bouncing off the ceiling, Jeff. There's no way for them to tell what I can do until I do it. If you don't think I'm a freak now listen to this. 

NSPA includes, but isn't limited to, the ability to absorb information left by organic beings on non organic objects, pyrokinesis, astral projection, and you'll just love this one. The ability to walk THROUGH walls!!!! So I said that considering the number of door frames, tables, walls, and pillars I've smashed into during my lifetime I'm pretty sure I don't got that ability. But then your wonderfully oh so helpful mind healer pipes in and says that there's no guarantee I won't develop it one day."

"I take it that's when the door came off the hinges and you started trashing the place, beating up Anla'Shok, then ran away?"

"When you put it like that it does sound overly dramatic and childish. But basically, yeah."

Returning to the embassy, Sinclair delivered Susan to the impatiently waiting hands of Fannol before heading back to one or both of his jobs.

"Hey!"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Ok, I guess you are a little ticked at me."

"Human vernacular is imprecise at times. I am extremely displeased with you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. Sorry about earlier it was a bad reaction but I uh, actually did what I was suppose to so that makes it alright."

"No it does not."

"Excuse me?"

"Susan, I am responsible for your safety while you are on Minbar. I cannot protect you if I cannot find you. Though from the number of Anla'Shok who visited the healers today I suppose you can defend yourself in an emergency." Fannol actually had the audacity to smirk. Followed by a decidedly un Minbari like snort. [Where is that ritual! I must have been infected.]

"I deserved that. So, I promise that I will do my best not to run away from you again. It wasn't personal. I didn't even see you."

"Yes, I could tell. I have seen the signs of blind rage and madness before amongst your people. I have also seen it in the mirror. I know."

When she looked up into his eyes she knew. And a new found understanding past between them.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I was too concerned about your safety."

"Ah, that's sweet. Let's get something. I'm starving."

"You do not have time to eat."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you stayed here you would know. But since you went off in...."

"Alright! What is it?"

"It is 13:30 hours. You have to change into the appropriate clothing for your 'talk' with Sech Durhan. It will take 15 minutes to get there from your rooms and you never want to have eaten anything within an hour of 'talking' to Durhan."

"You're taking pleasure in this."

"Yes, well Delight is one thing we seek."

All she could do is groan. {Since when did the tables turn & Fannol become a smart ass?}

"Ok, so where do I get these appropriate clothes? I didn't exactly pack for this."

"You should find them already laid out for you."

"Minbari elves." 

They arrived at Susan's door and Fannol stepped to the side at post. 

"Uh, its gonna take me 10 minutes to get ready. And its stupid for you to wait outside. Come on in. You can trust me even though there aren't any witnesses around." 

In response to the puzzled expression on his face she informed him a bit too matter a factly, 

"Nowhere to hide the body, damn where's an airlock when I need one."

[Why do I believe she has done that before?]

"Do not do that."

"What?"

"Say scary things."

With all the dignity she could muster, Susan managed to walk out of Durhan private chamber of horrors some 5 ½ hours later. Once the doors closed behind her she realized she had no false pride as she fell rather ungracefully into Fannol's arms. Without a word of protest on her part she allowed herself to be swept up and carried off to a healer. En route they passed a few of the Anla'Shok she'd met at lunch and befriended. Having heard about her display earlier (who hadn't) and that she'd run off alone into the city afterwards they were concerned and wanted to know what happened.

"She just had a rather long talk with Sech Durhan." That was all Fannol needed to say. The others simply nodded their understanding, cast her a sympathetic look and walked away.

Later that evening she lay sprawled on the floor in her greeting room when Sinclair arrived. Fannol had taken the liberty to adjust her lock so that it would open automatically for Entil'Zha before he left.

"With all due respect, DO NOT speak to me."

Jeffery Sinclair was all too familiar with the after effects of anytime spent with Durhan and was gracious enough to smother his chuckles under a cough.

"I take it he was—intense."

"You can take it that he wants to kill me. I can only assume I'm paying off karma at a vastly accelerated rate."

"It gets better, trust me."

"I'll have to take your word for it. I've have no first hand knowledge of that fact. Though I hardly believe he could kill Entil'Zha. Me, I don't think he has any qualms about."

"Hungry?"

"I have little feeling below the neck so I'm not sure if my stomach works or not. Also I'm not moving from this spot."

"Ok, we'll have a carpet picnic. If you weren't in pain, could you tell if you've learned anything?"

"Yeah, 800 new ways to fall down."

At this he couldn't suppress his amusement and laughed openly. "Sorry."

"That's ok. He really does know his stuff. But he doesn't need me to tell him that. It better get better though."

"It does. Here, have some tea while we go over your schedule." Amazingly enough someone thought to include a straw on the tray. 

{Probably figured my wrists would be broken.}

"Though your Psi ability is, quite frankly, amazing we were able to arrange for you to have a teacher. Not just any teacher but..."

"Don't tell me. Another Master right?"

"Exactly. He actually oversees the most elite school for telepaths. Its on Ver'Yil."

"Never heard of it."

"It's a lesser planet within the Federation. Only telepaths live or travel there."

"Oh joy. Tell me I'm not gonna be commuting everyday."

"No. It pays to have friends in high places. For the Entil'Zha he agreed to travel here and remain for the duration of your stay."

"Assuming Durhan doesn't kill me off, what are we talking here? Specifics."

"He is F'hursna Leroon..." 

"He's a Warrior?"

Sinclair was taken aback momentarily at her ability to recognize caste affiliation by name. [Why am I surprised?] 

"Wait a minute, F'hursna?"

"Yes, 'the teacher's Master'. That's his title. Now do you understand the significance of what you pulled off on the transport?"

"Wow. Guess I do."

"Anyway, there have been no others of his degree of skill before him or since. He is the one who created the F'hursna Na'Rek. He has taught that technique to very few students over the last 100 years. While intrigued by your Psi rating and his deference to me, it was learning that you have successfully attempted this ritual that convinced him to travel here. He is paying you AND me a great honor. Learn from him, Susan. Be open to whatever he tries to teach you."

Awed, "I promise, I will."

"That's all that can be asked of you."

"Hey, I thought the Shai Alyt forbid all Warriors from associating with the Anla'Shok or risk being outcast in protest of a certain human."

"And you know this how?"

"Ivanova knows everything. You've spent too much time away from me, Jeff. If something is happening that I don't know about, then there's really a problem. You forget, I always make it my business to find out exactly what's going on. I was wondering about Durhan but I suppose they can't do anything about him?"

"No. Durhan and Leroon are untouchable. No one would ever think of crossing that line."

"Well goodie, goodie for me. Am I going to get you into trouble? You know cause problems for you that you don't need. It's been awhile but I can usually see a Boom coming."

"Clairvoyance?"

Indignantly, "I am Russian. We know these things."

"Yes, well your Russian pessimism will have to take a backseat to your Anla'Shok training because the acknowledgment, acceptance and fulfillment of Delight is one of the three principles. Life is too short and the time of darkness is near. Take what you can while you can."

"Ok, delight me with some more tea. I've just about got the hang of this straw."

Pouring the tea and setting out dinner, Sinclair went into the particulars of her schedule.

"Leroon wants an early start with you. 06:00 for 3 hours. From 10:00-12:30 you'll meet with Kailenn for Religious studies. That will include history of the Anla'Shok, the life of Valen and the last Shadow War, prophecies of Valen—try to keep quiet about the things you didn't learn from the station data base. We don't need anyone asking questions." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. So history, prophecies and what else?"

"A complete understanding of the principles of the faith, general rituals and practices as well as those specific to the Anla'Shok, and it will be a time for asking the questions burning in your heart. We all have them."

She thought on this for a few moments and then nodded appreciatively. 

"Then of course you meet with Sech Durhan at 14:00 for denn'bok training." 

Her only response was a deep groan as Susan struggled to spear a piece of flarn with her fork using her right hand.

"Finally, you meet with me. Unless something comes up on my schedule that can't be rearranged we'll make it dinner time. I did promise free food. 19:00 ought to give you enough time to—recover. Philosophy, politics, and other."

"Other?"

"Other. Each session is a test of not just your abilities but of who you are. The challenges of the Anla'Shok are unique to anything you have experienced previously though you will of course draw on past accomplishments and failures. And, as you are a class of one, you need to be reminded that you are not going through this alone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So let's get started. You'll need plenty of rest."

Susan decided that she'd rise at 04:30 so that she could do an hour of exercises before meeting with Leroon. She alternated each day between Tai'Chi and Katas. In addition to clearing her mind, she was able to work out some of the knots and kinks that formed overnight because of her lessons with Durhan. Fannol was not happy about her new morning constitution but he got over it rather quickly once she convinced him to join her instead of just standing around watching.

She found a rhythm to her hectic daily schedule. She was use to 18 hour days on the station so she counted herself lucky to be free an hour earlier. And yet it wasn't the same. The more she did in training, the more relaxed and peaceful she felt. By day 6 she and Fannol added their denn'boks to the morning exercises. The fluid motions helped her to get a better feel for it. It did not take long for her to consider it an extension of herself. Around day 11 they noticed that they had a sizeable audience toward the end of their session. Even in training most Rangers were not out and about at 5:00 in the morning but word had spread of their activity in the garden and it soon became a must see event. Some mornings they alternated denn'bok movements with the Katas and Tai'Chi. It was widely commented that it looked like a dance.

Fannol arranged his schedule so that they could have meals together as much as possible. Since he was no longer acting as her protector he began his denn'bok tutorials and what she called Human Denn'bok 101. (Or H.D. 101 as the name stuck and caught on) He had to admit that he was enjoying himself. Never before had he considered becoming a teacher but this "punishment" opened his mind to the possibility. It felt right. 

While having lunch one day in a large group he had to endure Susan's constant, 'I told you so' and one or two "Ivanova is always right' outbursts as he shared his thoughts with the others. He did not understand why learning that he had been one of Sech Durhan's private students compelled her to throw a roll at him from across the table. Needless to say the others were caught completely off guard but they had learned early on that those two had developed their own language and unique style of communication.

"I can't believe that you literally learned from THE Master and had the nerve to squirrel away your knowledge from those who obviously need it most! You should have considered it a great honor that they chose you. In fact, you should have volunteered to do it on your own. The Earth Bible, a holy text, has a saying, 'Do not hide your light under a bush that's what you would have been doing."

Fannol mimicked her annoying head shake, adopted a wry smile and added the tisk tisk noises he'd grown to hate before adding, 

"Be careful Susan, you are starting to think like a Minbari." The only response he got was another roll up side the head. {Definitely turning into a smart ass.}

When Leroon first learned that she had successfully attempted the F'hursna Na'Rek he had great difficulty believing it. His Warrior's pride assured him that it was a mistake. He was surprised to find that he held no resentment towards her for it, especially when she explained the circumstances. The entire concept of the human Psi Corp was incredulous to him. But he reviewed the information Satai Delenn sent him when she asked that he recommend a teacher for the human telepath she was sending to Minbar. Alisa's rating, a P10 on the human scale, was not as high as Commander Ivanova's but then again, he'd never met anyone with her potential either. 

He had greater obstacles with the Commander than Alisa faced because of their circumstances. Alisa was but 14 years old and her abilities had just emerged. She had not spent a lifetime hiding her gift and her attitude towards it was still open. Where she held curiosity, Commander Ivanova was hesitant but resigned. Leroon could see that she was trying to work past her instincts to shy away from the training. He also had to consider that she appeared to be a rarity if not a novelty. The Universe was complex and he had lived long enough to be certain that she was not alone. The very fact that she had not undergone any genetic manipulation or drug enhancements to achieve this level was his proof that others like her existed. He supposed other humans must have her potential as well and remained undetected because the human Psi test were not able to register someone with such a high rating. When he shared his thoughts with the Commander he could tell that she seemed extremely relieved. Her reaction confirmed that he had to spend a great deal of time building her self confidence in the little time they had. Over-all he was very pleased with her progress.

After the travesty that was her introduction to Sech Durhan Susan was determined to conquer the denn'bok. It would not defeat her and Sech Durhan would not get his jollies by whipping her around like a rag doll for 5 hours each day. She was hardly a Master but her prowess both surprised and delighted Durhan. Though he was careful to conceal that fact least she rest on her laurels and slack off. Susan was beginning to truly love her training sessions with Durhan. In addition to the training he agreed to conduct all of their sessions completely in Vik so that she could gain more practice with the dialect. It took a few days but she was staying on her feet longer and longer. She did a Happy Dance and declared session 10 a High Holy Day when she managed to disarm Durhan and land him flat on his back. When he attempted to censure her for behavior unbecoming an Anla'Shok she scored points by informing him that she was merely experiencing and expressing Delight. He could not argue her reasoning.

He'd seen her potential the day they interrupted her impromptu spar with Fannol. That was his main reason for taking her as a student. He considered it a personal challenge to train her during the short time she would be with them. Realistically, he didn't think she could achieve in 3 weeks what it would take others 3 months to learn in regular Anla'Shok training. Surprise was an understatement when he realized that she was better than most of the advanced students who'd had considerably longer training. When he shared this with her, her only response was, "I am Russian." 

[Perhaps these Russians are indeed superior humans. I will have to ask Entil'Zha about them.]

Whatever Durhan's initial feelings toward her, he could not deny that he enjoyed their time together. He was well pleased to find that she did have a Warrior's Heart and achieved his own measure of Delight when his comment rendered her speechless and humbled. She immediately thanked him for the honor. Durhan arranged for her to attend a few of Turval's classes so that she could spar against other students. His pride was unmistakable when she bested all those who were put before her. Durhan was inwardly beaming that she conducted herself with the utmost professionalism and displayed intense concentration, feline agility, and fierce determination. She was graceful, aggressive, cunning, and deadly with the denn'bok. 

Durhan was pleased to note on several occasions that Entil'Zha came to observe Susan while sparing with other students. His visits were not looked on with joy by those who had the privilege of noting his presence from the prone position. Susan was never one of them. Though she hardly acknowledged his arrival or departure as she focused completely on those before her.

Sech Durhan knew his young student well. He was quite aware that she was holding back the full extent of her joy at winning and noted it with a subtle look. Later when they were alone she reached up on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear that the honor of a Happy Dance was reserved for him alone. She was quickly becoming his favorite student.

Susan found her time with Kailenn to be the most rewarding and enlightening. It helped her to redefine the way she viewed herself and the cosmos. Tolerance, patience, and a broader perspective of existence were her rewards. This is where she truly learned to think like a Minbari. She could not get enough of whatever Kailenn put before her. Many nights she had to force herself to put down her readings and go to bed. She also developed a solid foundation for understanding the things she saw in her dreams. Her love and respect for Valen and his accomplishments was limitless. Kailenn was warned that Susan was special. [They did not tell me HOW special she was.] She was an open and willing vessel for knowledge but she was not blind to inconsistencies in Minbari culture. Many hours were spent asking questions while Kailenn gently prodded her to extract the answers from within. 

For her part, Kailenn was determined to teach Susan all that she could. Because of the unusual circumstances and the nature of the one on one sessions Kailenn was free to tailor her instructions to her student's needs. They had several outings in Tuzanor which Susan referred to as field trips. Kailenn didn't understand this concept at first and explained that they would not be visiting any farms. They donned their cloaks, raised the hoods and set off to various locations with Anla'Shok following at a discreet distance. Susan was moved by her visit to the Temple of Varinni and found the Star Fire Wheel fascinating. {Not fascinating enough to stand in the circle, thank you very much.} They also took a half day trip to the Sisters of Valeria convent. Kailenn went head to head with her other instructors that they would just have to make arrangements to Susan's schedule because this was an essential part of her development. There she was permitted by special instruction of the Entil'Zha to read the sacred text and scrolls. Susan knew why Entil'Zha did this and it warmed her heart. Yes, it was necessary and beneficial to her understanding.

Some of their most special times together were spent at the Temple of Valen. This was the one place on Minbar Susan had grown to love more than her 'Garden of Eden' back at the embassy.

Kailenn provided her with many study materials to take back to the station and assured Susan that she was just an interstellar communication away.

Her time in the evening with Jeff was precious and she treasured it above anything else. In addition to spending time with her friend. She was learning from Entil'Zha. She also realized she was gaining access that other trainees did not. Their relationship was a menagerie and complex to anyone looking in from the outside. They were all things to each other. Teacher/student, counselor/confessor, superior/subordinate and equals but at all times friend. It was the purest form of give and take either of them had ever allowed themselves to experience with another. They held nothing back nor did they overwhelm. Sinclair knew she would have to leave in a few weeks so he put everything he had into their time together. Some times she was his rock, sounding board and learning tree. Some times he was hers. 

Susan spoke openly about her nightmares to him without being asked. In her time on Minbar she'd only had 1 and as she suspected, it wasn't as scary now that she had gained understanding. She was more aware of what she saw though the meaning was not clear. Because of her lessons with F'hursna Leroon she was able to make the distinction between actual events and perceptions or images. He was not informed of the nature of her dreams but his techniques were extremely useful. Susan also had another dream about things to come or things past. While she informed Entil'Zha of the fact, they both knew she was not to speak of them. He did encouraged her to keep a written account. 

They discussed current and past Minbari politics and philosophy. Like Jeff, she came to view the Earth Minbari War through new eyes. Her lessons with Kailenn explored and explained why Dukhat was the 'best of them' and what his senseless death did to their entire species. Neither of them felt that humanity as a whole deserved to suffer or be pushed to the brink of extinction for the careless actions of one man, but they had gained new perspective. And like Sinclair, Susan was quickly beginning to think of Minbar in general and Tuzanor specifically as home.

On her 16th night of Anla'Shok training Entil'Zha Sinclair explained her situation. Since his visit the evening after her first lesson with Sech Durhan they had taken to sitting on the floor. It was a bit shocking to the Minbari who served their dinner but when Entil'Zha explained that they would be observing an old Earth custom called a 'carpet picnic' they nodded their approval. Minbari are nothing if not ritualistic. 

"You have done very well here my friend . I am not surprised but overjoyed at your success."

"I never knew I could feel the way I do. That I could be what I am or even think the way I do. I am so thankful and honored that you've given me this."

"The honor is mine and the Anla'Shok, you will do great things in the future. Of that I am absolutely certain.

Tomorrow you'll need to see Healer Talenn so she can draw some blood. Go before your lesson with Kailenn." 

Susan had quickly embraced the Minbari saying: Understanding is not required, only obedience. She never questioned any directions by Entil'Zha. He noticed that change in her behavior immediately.

"Yes, Entil'Zha."

"You will meet with Sechs Turval, Durhan and myself at 18:30 at my house. Fannol will escort you. Wear something comfortable. You'll also need to pack an overnight bag.

You will leave in 3 days. I'm amending your return trip so that you will not revisit Kintari. You will travel on a private ship with Raislic registry but it is owned by the Anla'Shok and those will be the only ones on board. Fannol will accompany you. They are picking up....cargo from Babylon 5 so I thought we might as well drop some off." They both laughed at that. 

Susan was of two minds. While she knew she had a duty to the station and it was more than just a job she'd fallen in love with her life here. She didn't want to be separated from the friends she made her or the lessons she'd begun. She also wasn't happy about entering her life's calling only to be shut off from it indefinitely.

Sinclair picked up on these thoughts. "A wise woman once reminded me that each is called according to their purpose. There is a time for all things. You are called to serve and to lead. What you are feeling right now is no different from all the others as their training comes to an end. You, however, are fortunate to be returning to familiar settings. We need you where you are. When the time comes you will do what must be done. Remember that you are not alone."

"Perhaps you are the telepath, Entil'Zha. You read my mind and my heart easily."

"No, not a telepath but I have a degree of understanding. Now you will have a VERY busy day ahead of you so I suggest you get some rest."

Susan stood and walked him to the door. She bowed to him reverently and then on impulse reached out and pulled him in to an embrace. "I am only an interstellar communication away." 

They parted as friends.

Susan had taken time during the last week to purchase and prepare gifts for her teachers and Fannol. Each of them gave her tools and skills to live by and grow from. She cherished all of them but had to admit that Sech Durhan had touched her heart more deeply than the others. She put the gifts for Leroon and Kailenn in her back pack intending to give distribute them at the end of her lessons. She also had something for Sechs Turval and Durhan and decided to give them theirs after the slumber party. {If I'm still alive.} Jeff's gift was difficult but she was pleased with it and hoped he would see what she meant to convey.

Fannol, well, she couldn't let him get off scot free. And of course she had to have the last word. Since Jeff said that he would be escorting her back to the station she decided to wait until they were on the ship to give him his gift. Knowing Minbari customs as she did, he could not refuse the gift nor would he be able to stuff it in the back of a closet. That would bring dishonor to both of them. He would have to display it and it would have to be among those who knew them both so well. That eased the burden of leaving.

She contented herself with the knowledge that he would be forced to walk around Ranger headquarters wearing a bright red t-shirt that with bold white letters that said, "Ivanova is always right." For good measure she included a second one, Ivanova knows EVERYTHING.

At 18:00 Fannol rang her door chime. She was just finishing meditating as he entered. Their eyes met and silent understanding past between them. He had never once voiced his suspicion about what was going on. Those of Fannol's friends who adopted her into their circle had also kept silent but they all suspected the same thing. The situation was just too unusual. Her routine over the last 18 days was very different from the first 2. They knew. The fact that she had survived 3 weeks of 5 hour private lessons with Sech Durhan was enough to make them each hand over their Ranger pins if Entil'Zha didn't give her one of her own. 

She was changed. They saw it in her eyes. She surprised those who'd known Fannol longest when they observed that she mirrored his behavior and mannerisms. They also noted that Fannol had changed. What shocked and disturbed them initially they now didn't find strange at all. Somewhere around the end of the first week he stopped searching for the anti Ivanova cleansing ritual and embraced his unusual behavior. She had throughly and completely infected him with her Russian Earther ways. He'd started to unconsciously pick up her mannerisms as well and her foreign brand of humor was not lost on him. Basically, he got the jokes. She corrupted his library by including MANY works by humans though he found it a bit suspicious when she contended Russian literature was really the only thing worth reading. To her credit she included a work of fiction called the Three Musketeers. She even went so far as to give a copy of it to each of her other friends. She said that they'd be able to relate.

Fannol could tell she was nervous. He really couldn't blame her. To have undergone and apparently survived Anla'Shok training alone with such intensity was an accomplishment. But tonight and tomorrow would be very hard. To endure those tests alone would take exceptional strength of character. He could not say this. What he could do is project calm, confidence and his joy at having her enter their numbers. Message sent and received. She smiled.

Commander Susan Ivanova had faced many challenges and hardships in her 25 years of living. She was Russian after all. She survived basic training and boot camp. She survived almost 10 years in Earth Force. She survived Babylon 5. She had no idea how she survived those final 24 hours as an Anla'Shok trainee. It was the worst experience of her life. It was the most rewarding experience of her life. 

Anla'Shok were born to their calling. And then they were made through their training. It was a baptism by fire.

She heard the words of an oath that sent shivers down her spine while lighting her heart with joy.

Entil'Zha Sinclair locked her into a steady gaze as she entered the room to take her final step.

"Why are you here?"

"Summoned, I come. In Valen's name, I take the place that was prepared for me."

"Will you follow me into Fire, into Storm, into Darkness, into Death?"

"Yes."

"Then do this in testimony to the one who will follow, who will bring death couched in the promise of new life and renewal disguised as defeat.

From birth through death and renewal, you most put aside old things, old fears, old lives. This is your death, the death of flesh, the death of pain, the death of yesterday. Taste of it, and be not afraid. For, I am with you until the end of time. And so, it begins." 

She looked into the eyes of her friend, her teacher, her mentor, her Entil'Zha and with conviction proclaimed:

"We walk in the dark places no other will enter. We stand at the bridge and no one may pass."

"We live for the One. We die for the One."

When Entil'Zha Sinclair clasped her Ranger pin to her robe she felt it throughout her entire body. {1,000 years before me others have come.} It was the single most defining moment in her life. She felt the power of the words she repeated as they reverberated across time, across the stars.

"I welcome you to the future, my Anla'shok."

And when it was over Entil'Zha smiled and kissed her softly on both cheeks in tribute to the custom of her Mother Land. The gesture was not lost on her. Though most of what was happening around her was.

And then the fun started as she realized she got presents. She presented her gifts to them as well.

She didn't expect any of it and certainly not a present from Turval. She was pleased that he thought of her.

But when she opened Durhan's gift she was robbed her of words yet again. A hand crafted denn'bok. The intricate designs on the handle were breathtaking. His family crest. His clan, the Fire Wings. And it bore the mark and words proclaiming that Susan Ivanova was a student of denn'bok Master Sech Durhan. He signed it for all to see. But when she read the inscription at the bottom she broke out in laughter. "May this bring you MANY opportunities to perform the Happy Dance."

"Sech Durhan, you take great Delight in rendering me speechless. I lack the words to express how much you honor me."

"It is a gift well deserved."

The shocker was Jeff's gift. Her Anla'Shok uniform. It confused her. She'd spent the last 3 weeks in the company of Anla'Shok. She knew their garb. The 9 uniforms before her looked nothing like those. These robes were black trimmed in silver with threading the color of the crystal mounting the Mineria Blessing Stone. They bore the emblem of the Anla'Shok as well. Not wanting to suppose that she was to be less than the others, she didn't know what to make of it. So she turned an open and questioning look towards him.

"I told you once Anla'Shok Ivanova that you were called to serve and to lead. You have a path that others will walk but not in the same manner as you. Here you answered the calling of your heart. At the Mineria you submitted and sent up a prayer for serenity and strength of purpose. You were granted the peace that you fervently desired. Your purpose is with the Army of Light you will serve and you will lead from Babylon 5. This I have seen in my dreams and I know it to be true with everything in me. Your strength is the Anla'Shok. It is Tuzanor. And when you leave tomorrow you will carry both of them with you in your heart." 

Later when Fannol came to collect her, she had barely pulled herself together. Still awed by the events of the last 24 hours she followed behind him blindly. She really couldn't connect the dots of the last month. Was it just 5 weeks ago that she started having nightmares? Only 3 weeks since she arrived? How her life had changed! And she was to leave tomorrow. Jeff had already arranged to come by in the morning for breakfast. She an Fannol decided that they could have their final morning session a little later since she wouldn't be pressed to make it to F'hursna Leroon's lesson at 6:00. So they would sleep in few more hours and meet at 07:00.

Back at the embassy, he helped her with her packages without inquiring. Turval had also included a case for her to pack her uniforms for travel. Inside she found an ankle holster specially designed to fit a denn'bok she would be concealing for the foreseeable future. {That man is very practical.}

It appeared that the surprises weren't over for the night. When they entered here rooms she carried her things into the bedroom. Out of habit, Fannol began preparing the tea. That's when he heard her, "In Valen's name!"

Rushing into the bedroom he saw what she did and smiled. New luggage. Large enough to hold all of the clothes she had been given for her stay. Already packed. The only things left out were her traveling clothes, meditation candles and toiletries. Someone had taken the liberty of leaving a new gown and matching robe on her bed. Next to it were the civilian clothes she arrived in. {How did they know?}

"All those clothes couldn't be meant for me to keep. Its too much. There must be some mistake."

"No mistake. I thought you were impressed with Minbari hospitality. Elves remember?"

"Well yeah, I guess. But how did they know?"

"That you wouldn't be in a hurry to return to the other style of dress? Susan, Susan, Susan. You keep forgetting that you think like a Minbari. It was Minbari who packed your clothes."

"Oh."

"Hurry and finish so we can have tea. We have plans this evening."

"News to me. What plans?"

"A leave taking ceremony. In your Garden of Eden. But first we have a special stop to make."

"Valen's Temple?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course."

"Leave taking?"

"Did you think your friends would not mark this special occasion?"

"I am honored. Thank you."

When the breakfast dished were cleared away they sat in silence reflecting, contemplating, and simply enjoying the pleasure of each other's company.

"I'll miss our talks and time together."

"As will I. It was good that you came. For both of us. I needed it on a personal level."

"Anytime, for any reason. You call and I'll come home immediately."

"Home. It is, isn't it?"

"Absolutely. Oh, wait a couple of days if you don't see it and then ask Fannol about the gift I got him. I haven't given it too him yet 'cause I know he's capable of digging a shallow grave out back."

"What's the gift?"

"Oh no. That would ruin the surprise. You've got to see this one to believe it. Trust me. You'll want a vid cam handy."

They continued on until it was time to go and her bags were collected. He walked out with her and after a tender embrace they each turned to the work ahead.

"You do not lack self confidence."

"I speak only the truth my friend. You know it. And soon EVERYONE will know it."

"How long until we reach Babylon 5?"

"Not long enough for you to get out of saying it."

[Why am I here?]


	2. Rebirth

After clearing customs Susan was making arrangements with a porter to secure all of her bags. She would wait. There was no way she was going to let them out of her sight. Apparently Michael Garibaldi, Babylon 5's Chief Snoop, rigged it so that he was notified the moment her identi card was swiped. 

"Susan, glad you're back. We missed you."

"Hey Michael. Thanks. Good to see the station is still in one piece."

"Not for lack of people trying. You'll just love catching up on reports. Its been...more strange than usual."

"More strange than usual for this place is pretty damn strange. You can't be serious."

"I wish I were kidding. Between the Centauri and Narns and everything else, it's a mess around here."

"Garibaldi, why are some of your men wearing arm bands? Protest in the mess or somebody die?"

"Neither. That would fall under the category of everything else and should be discussed privately."

"I see."

"So, this is a lot of luggage. You must have done a hell of a lot of shopping."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you only had a back pack when you left. And now you're traveling with more stuff than the Centauri Emperor."

"Well, you probably wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing."

"Oh, um yeah probably wouldn't. Look, I'll see you later I gotta get back on patrol."

"Ok, thanks for walking with me." 

{Wonder how long I can use that? Thank you Stephen.}

Once safely back in her quarters Susan contacted Stephen to let him know she'd arrived. Though her leave was technically over, the CMO still had to sign her off as fit for duty. He told her to sit tight and he'd be by about an hour. With a little bit of time she showered and changed into the gown and robe she'd worn her first night on Minbar. She had time to unpack everything as well as find a secure place for her Ranger items. Then she went over to check her messages. 

Not surprisingly the first few were from the captain and Garibaldi. Ironically enough both Delenn and Lennier sent their concerns for her health and wishes for a speedy recovery. This followed by well wishes from G'Kar, Londo, Vir, and Corwin. 

{Corwin?? He couldn't possibly have missed me.} 

Apparently Susan Ivanova on medical leave was news. Susan Ivanova leaving the station was cause for an interstellar crisis. Thankfully, Lennier and Delenn would not ask any questions. 

{Hopefully the others won't press. I'm gonna get tired of the 'female problem' schtick soon enough.} 

She still had some time so she settled in to read some of information Kailenn put together for her. 20 minutes later her door chimed and Stephen came in. Their eyes met and he gave her an appraising look. His only notice of her clothes was a slight nod of his head in approval. Then he sat down in front of her.

"You're healed." 

"Yes." 

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Anything you want to tell me?" 

The next morning Anla'Shok Susan Ivanova rose at 04:30 and headed to the garden in standard Earth Force workout clothes. She spent ½½ hour sitting quietly by the Japanese Stone Garden contemplating her new life and her work on the station. Then she moved into an open space and committed the next hour to Katas. It wasn't the same but it wasn't meant to be.

Commander Susan Ivanova stepped into C&C before her official shift began and strolled into the captain's office to report for duty. The captain was pleased to see her and made all the necessary inquires after her health. Then they got down to business. Things on the station and back on Earth were heating up. She'd studied Michael's reports on Night Watch and couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought of history repeating itself. Earth sent a Political Officer to the station and she was really eating at the captain. Susan couldn't blame him, she felt the same way. 

A few weeks later, the captain sent Susan down to meet with Draal. She really didn't want to go. Aside from the fact that any opportunity to take her Starfury out was a good thing, she had things to do. Of course with Mary Sunshine still dogging his heels spouting Earth's new brand of political correctness, Susan couldn't actually refuse, it had to be done. What she found in the Great Machine was beyond anything she imagined. They all suspected up until this point, but now she had gotten them proof. Vice President Clarke orchestrated the assassination of President Santiago. Draal's words rang in her ears long after she returned to the station, 

"No normal human mind should be able to do that." 

{You don't know the half of it buddy.} 

But when she strayed from the path and they came after her, she couldn't help wondering what was coming next. "They know your name." Draal's words echoed Jeff's. 

[You know their name, what makes you think they won't know yours?] 

{Would they come for me?}

Anla'Shok on the station! Or rather Anla'Shok on the station openly because Susan had no doubt about the 'cargo' Jeff was moving through Babylon 5. It was so difficult for Susan to stand there in the captain's office while Delenn presented them to him and gave him joint authority. 

{Well, he already has authority over me so it won't be a big change when this gets out. I didn't consider how John would react to my place in the Anla'Shok. Hopefully he won't have a fit.}

His reaction to finding out Michael knew and was acting as Entil'Zha's point person on the station went over with a thud. The captain really wanted to be pissed for being kept him in the dark on that one. One of them was very cute in a Swash Buckler sort of way, complete with British accent. Marcus Cole. She really couldn't deal with that right now. There were too many things going on. She didn't remember seeing him at Tuzanor so she assumed that he either came before her or some time in the months following her departure.

Susan made discreet eye contact with one of the Rangers she knew from her time at Tuzanor. 

{Don't blow my cover.} 

He got the message and passed it on. For the first time, Susan wondered how Delenn will react. Now that she learned of Garibaldi's role in Entil'Zha's operation, she knew that as soon as she came out of the Anla'Shok cloakroom Garibaldi would figure it out. Stephen already knew everything. Susan took comfort in the fact that Stephen was 1) too discreet to say anything and 2) ecstatic about knowing something else before everyone. 

{Gotta love the guy.}

The Captain brought Talia into our little circle awhile back. I've never seen her so serious and giddy at the same time. She felt like she was finally doing something to help. She just knew Psi Corp was up to their eyeballs in the problems on Earth and Mars. Martial Law really put a chink in the Underground Railroad tracks and both she and Stephen were extremely vexed by the time things reached a flash point. Because of their work they were able to see things, learn things we might not have. Now there was a large group of rogues on the station that they couldn't funnel out because of the embargo and blockade. They were working over time trying to fix that. Talia was scared that the Corp would recall her back to Mars. That was the last place she wanted to be with Earth and the gates of hell tying for a close second. 

There is symmetry in life. The day that Captain Sheridan declared Babylon 5 an independent station and broke off from Earth came on the heels of another monumental event. It was no surprise, Susan already knew. The Grey Council was broken. Delenn had fulfilled Valen's prophecy. Susan saw it. Things were moving fast, very fast. There they were defending the station from Earth Force ships. Fellow officers were firing on the station. And she was out in her Starfury leading the defensive squadrons. Right in the middle of things. 

Earlier Rathenn stood in the gathering of the Nine and watched in abject wonder as two prophecies were fulfilled simultaneously. The Council was broken. Delenn spoke the words and his heart clenched.

"Three years... for three years I warned you this day was coming. But you would not listen. Pride you said, presumption, and now the Shadows are on the move. The Centauri and the younger worlds are at war, the Narns have fallen, even the Humans are fighting one another. The pride was yours, the presumption was yours. For a thousand years we have been awaiting the fulfillment of prophecy, and when it finally happens, you scorn it, you reject it, because you no longer believe it yourselves. 'We stand between the candle and the star, between the darkness and the light.' You say the words but your hearts are empty, your ears closed to the truth, you stand for nothing but your own petty interest. `The problems of others are not our concern.' I do not blame you for standing silent in your shame, you who knew what was coming, but refused to take up the burden of this war. If the Warriors will not fight, then the rest of us will! The Council has lost it's way, if it will not lead, if we have abandoned our covenant with Valen... then the council should be broken! As was prophesied. We must stand with the others now, before it's too late. Between the Worker Caste and the Religious Caste we control two-thirds of our forces. And to you I say: Listen to the voice of your conscience. Break the council, come with me, our time of isolation is over. We move now, together, or not at all!"

Rathenn remembered what he watched that distressed child on the data crystal tell Entil'Zha, 

"And as for Delenn, her time hasn't come but when it does, it will be obvious. I don't know when exactly but its after she dissolves the Grey Council so its not time." 

[She knew. The young one knew. I heard it a year ago. I was warned.] 

When Rathenn followed Delenn and the other 4 members out he was certain he would never see the chamber again.

When Corwin announced a second wave of Earth Force Destroyers coming through the Jumpgate Ivanova's heart seized. 

"This can't be how it ends!" 

Susan ordered the squads to break formation and prepare to engage. The captain was contemplating the lives of all those civilians on board under his protection. It turned his stomach but he would have to surrender to protect them.

And that's when it happened. Susan could hear Corwin over the com, 

"Jump points forming on all sides of the station sir." 

When the first Minbari War Cruiser jumped into orbit around the station Ivanova's words were garbled so no one picked them up, "In Valen's name." There was thunder and lightening in Delenn's voice when she faced off against Earth Force. 

"This is Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari Federation. Babylon 5 is under our protection. Withdraw or be destroyed."

"Negative, we have authority here. Do not force us to engage your ship."

"Why not? Only one human Captain has ever survived battle with a Minbari fleet. He is behind me, you are in front of me. If you value your lives... be somewhere else."

Anla'Shok do not bluff. They are trained to follow through on exactly what they promise. Apparently Satai are trained in the same manner. If anyone doubted it that day, Susan Ivanova was not one of them. She knew with as much certainty as her own name, Delenn would have fired on those ships until they were little more than space dust. She didn't and the War Cruisers weren't the only gifts she came bearing. The White Star was the most beautiful ship any of them had ever seen. It is true the Minbari make something functional and a work of art. The best present of them all was wrapped inside the White Star. Fannol. He'd even brought a few friends along. When she returned to her quarters late that evening she had the messages. They would all get together soon.

Delenn wanted to conduct a Rebirth Ceremony. She felt it was needed and I agreed in my heart. Would've been a little strange for me to chime in. It wasn't time. It was almost time, but it wasn't time. Reluctantly, everyone agreed. We weren't able to continue when Delenn was hurt. That was a surprise. Boggs was his name. Told Delenn that some Minbari think she's the second coming. I wondered what he could possibly know about what or how Minbari think. The captain wanted to post pone the remainder of the ceremony until Delenn was released from Medlab. She said no, it had to continue. I agreed. It was time. Apparently I wasn't the only one done cooking. One by one we all went to her and told our secret. I'm not sure but I think Stephen & Talia pretty much managed the impossible. Whatever they told Delenn was enough to shock her into stuttering. We all seemed to have the same idea without discussing it. We gave up our uniforms. I knew when I took mine off that day it was the last time I would ever wear an Earth Force uniform. Now was the time, now was the hour. I would not go back. 

When Talia marched into Medlab she went straight to an isolab and no one knew what she was doing until she came out in her bare feet wearing surgical scrubs. My heart rejoiced for her when she lay her uniform, gloves and Psi Corp pin on the side of Delenn's bed. When she walked out she was practically skipping and you could've parted the Red Sea with the smile on her face. All she said to those of us standing around gaping at her was, 

"I'm free."

My time came last. Carrying my Earth Force uniform I leaned in close to her, 

"_A' fa'an esan de'fala._" 

That definitely shocked the hell out of her. Mouth gaping open, eyes wide all Delenn could do was nod. I smiled a small smile, placed my uniform down and walked out. My thoughts mirrored Talia's words. 

{I'm free.} 

Delenn anticipated everyone because Lennier had new uniforms for us all. When I saw them my mind reflected back to Entil'Zha's words. 

"Your purpose is with the Army of Light you will serve and you will lead from Babylon 5. This I have seen in my dreams and I know it to be true with everything in me. Your strength is the Anla'shok. It is Tuzanor." 

He saw it. He said as much and Entil'Zha is never wrong. 

I'm not sure she anticipated Talia's actions, none of us could have known she would do something that would bring the full force of Psi Corp down on her if they ever caught her. One thing I'm certain of, if Lennier hadn't had a uniform in his little Minbari elf bag for Talia they would have heard her back on Minbar. Talia Winters was on the team and she was playing for keeps. 

{You go girl!} 

The next morning everyone on the station got a huge surprise. I stepped into C&C in my very distinct, very unique Anla'Shok attire. I managed to find a way of blending Delenn's gift with Entil'Zha's. They complemented each other perfectly. Ranger pin gleaming over my breast, robe flowing gracefully with every step I took, denn'bok firmly anchored to my Ranger belt. We're talking the full regalia. It spoke purpose, it spoke power, it spoke prepared, it screamed Anla'shok. The captain didn't know what to say, neither did anyone else when I walked into his office for our Code 7R meeting. Delenn was in greater shock than after my revelation in Medlab. She seemed to be torn between disbelief and the firm knowledge that I wouldn't desecrate the sanctity of the Anla'Shok. The other station Ranger, Marcus Cole, abandoned ALL of his Anla'Shok training and stared open mouth. He was in good company with the exception of Stephen who just smiled like a Cheshire cat. 

I headed straight for Delenn, bowed and produced my denn'bok. Nosey little Ranger isn't he? Marcus was near enough to Delenn to lean over in an unconvincing attempt at discreetly reading over her shoulder because he gasped at the same time Delenn did. They both looked up at me in awe. Yes, the only human to be trained by Sech Durhan. But it was more than that. He knew what he was doing when he fashioned that denn'bok for me. He took me into his family and he claimed me as a daughter of the Fire Wings as was his right. I am Warrior caste.

No words were spoken between the three of us. Marcus really had no part in it so he hadn't much cause to speak anyway. The rest of the room, sensing something very important and very complex was going on, remained silent and watched like spectators at a tennis match. Shifting their gaze from one of us to the other. I did not speak I did not have to, but I held her gaze with all the fire I was trained to project. Then Delenn rose from her seat after reigning in most of her composure. She bowed deeply to me, more than she truly had to considering she was Satai. But Delenn was determined to honor my place. Considering the way I was dressed and the denn'bok I possessed she knew I was chosen by Entil'Zha for a specific purpose. She also honored me as the first an only member of the Fire Wings to enter the order after the Shai Alyt's ban on Warriors. 

When Delenn spoke it was with reverence that I did not feel completely comfortable with. In Vik,

"Anla'Shok Ivanova (That was all the others on command staff were going to get.)

I greet you in peace and joy. It is an honor to serve the One with you in our coming battle against the darkness, against the Shadows."

Such an honor could not be refused. I bowed to her and in Andorando, 

"Satai Delenn, for you will always be Satai in my heart. I greet you in the name of the Fire Wings and the Anla'shok. We will serve the One together as we carry the light to drive the darkness from our presence once again. Entil'Zha veni."

And then we smiled at one another and turned to our stunned and captive audience. I could see the wheels going round and round in Michael's head. He almost had it and then, CLICK, SNAP, BAM, GOTCHA. He shook his head and wiggled a finger in my direction. A lazy smirk was all he was getting out of me in return. Marcus Cole was still reeling from the initial revelations on my denn'bok but the combined actions of Delenn and I were enough to send him into hyper space. He truly had reason considering his front row seat and the fact that he'd been on the station for months and never had a clue. I think it was an affront to his Anla'Shok enhanced powers of observation. 

Apparently my fellow Anla'Shok standing around felt that they certainly got their money's worth. They didn't even try to hide everything they heard. Even the ones who knew me at Tuzanor got a few surprises. Sech Durhan fook a human into his house and his clan. 

{Oh yeah, the Ranger grapevine will be on fire before lunch.} 

Only when I glanced up did I notice Fannol standing in the corner off to the side. In our time apart he had perfected his smirk. He truly did it justice. Perhaps it was a small laps in protocol but with everything else that happened I figured one more wouldn't hurt. I turned to him and strode over with determination. We locked eyes for the barest of instants and then embraced each other as old friends. This opened the door to the other 3 Rangers I knew and we all embraced now that the secret was finally out. After that, Delenn and my fellow Babylon 5 officers understood that my secret was well kept but perhaps not such a secret after all. 

Fannol spoke in English for the benefit of all.

"Ivanova is always right." 

"I told you, you would learn."

Sensing the need to get down to the business at hand we disengaged ourselves and I took my customary seat to the captain's right. I knew it was coming soon. He cleared his throat, picked up a stack of flimsies, leaned in ever so slightly and hissed.

"We are going to talk."

All I could do was nod. 

{Valen give me strength!}

Captain John Sheridan didn't know what to make of the scene he witnessed in his office. Or rather the scenes because there were obviously many things going on. Most he did not understand. Then again he was still feeling the after shocks of what he had recently done. He was a career military man and a seasoned war veteran. Not just a veteran but a war hero. And yet, he committed the highest form of treason. Cut off from his family, he realized that he had slowly built another one out here in the vastness of space. A family that would develop stronger bonds tested and forged in the blood and tears of two wars. One he wasn't sure he could win and one he didn't want to fight. Had he been ready to do what Delenn stated in the Rebirth Ceremony? The words were just starting to hit him. The meaning becoming clear. Was he ready to put aside old things, old ways, old lives? He had no choice.

And Ivanova! What was that earlier? 

[I didn't even know she could speak Minbari let alone considered that she was a Ranger!] 

He tried to consider what effect that would have on the command structure. 

[Well, we aren't exactly part of Earth Force anymore.] 

If he ever forgot that all he had to do was look in the mirror, the uniform was a dead give away. But John Sheridan couldn't help but wonder where her loyalties were. 

[She never said a word. Even after Delenn presented the other Rangers to me, she never said a word!] 

It was obvious that Delenn didn't even know about it. Nor did the other Rangers. 

[Well, except that group of Minbari Rangers she seems so chummy with.]

He couldn't figure out what it meant. Garibaldi's knowledge of the Rangers was a surprise. When he had time to think about it, Sheridan could understand. All he was doing was acting as a go between and getting information. Everything Michael learned he found a way of sharing with the captain. Or so Sheridan thought!

[But what was Susan doing all this time? She's one of them. How long?]

He knew she was close to Sinclair. All roads seem to lead back to that one man. Sheridan still didn't believe the thing about Minbari souls being reborn into humans. Tea leaves. The whole thing was just a little too mystical for him. But what of his time with Kosh? Those lessons were strange to say the least. And whatever his practical military mind told him, he knew exactly what he saw the day he fell from that transport tube. He needed answers and he needed them now.

As the meeting broke up Sheridan could see people passing Ivanova sympathetic looks and tossing her encouraging smiles. 

[What do they think I'm going to do to her?] 

And that look Delenn just gave him. It had all the classic signs of "be nice". 

[When did I get to be the bad guy?] 

To top it off, John Sheridan still didn't understand the dynamics of that exchange between Susan and Delenn. The deference that Delenn payed Susan after looking at her fighting pike was obvious. Even Marcus looked like he was going to faint. 

[What did that mean?]

Pulling himself out of his musings, Sheridan looked up to see the room clear of all except his second in command. 

[If she's still my second in command, that is.] 

She was standing at attention patiently waiting for whatever was to come. When he first arrived on Babylon 5 he could tell that there were some definite changes to her personality since they'd last served together at Io. She was still a top rate officer, nothing about that had changed. And she still had a bit of a hard edge, but other things were there. And the last several months had been so hectic he really hadn't had time to address the additional changes in her. Changes in her speech and demeanor. In the way she walked and the way she interacted with others. Ever since she had gotten sick she seemed so different. He really didn't want to pry because he didn't want to put her in the awkward position of explaining her illness but he knew she had been a changed person since. Garibaldi had informed him that shortly after her return he noted that she spent the early hours of the morning doing Tai'Chi and Japanese Katas in the garden. He couldn't find fault with that. Perhaps Stephen's 'Zen thing' as Michael called it was rubbing off. He also knew that people changed after near death experiences or sever illness. But she wasn't changed like anything he had seen before. She was acting like a Minbari. BAM!

Captain Sheridan looked up at his XO and simply stared. 

[She wasn't sick, she was on Minbar!]

Susan watched him closely and could just follow the path his thoughts were taking. When he got to the end he didn't look pleased at all. He looked like he'd been betrayed. 

{If he breaks out with Et tu Brute, I'm gonna explode.}

"What's going on and why didn't you tell me?"

"Before we get into that, do you have any complaints about the way I've performed my duties or the running of C&C?"

"Of course not. You've been a fine officer. But I'm not talking about that and you know it."

Susan reached into the folds of her cloak and produced a data crystal.

"Entil'Zha gave me this and told me to give it to you once I revealed myself. I don't know what's on it but he said that you should view it alone in the privacy of a secure location. He also said that he's trusting you with something that is not for public knowledge or anyone other than yourself and that you'd understand once you saw it. I'll get back to C&C and when you're ready we can talk, sir."

With that she placed the crystal in his hand and dismissed herself. 

[Same old Ivanova.] 

He turned the crystal around in his hand a few times wondering what could be on it before he realized there was only one way to know. With a sigh, he left his office and headed to his quarters to find out. 

[All roads keep leading back to Sinclair.]

John Sheridan saw many things in his life but he had no idea what to make of what he'd just witnessed. When the face of Jeffery Sinclair popped on the screen he supposed he would get a lecture on the importance of the coming war and some kind of vindication of Ivanova's actions. Maybe his stamp of approval that she was a loyal first officer. He got none of that.

"Captain Sheridan, if you're viewing this then I suppose Susan has revealed herself. The time to do so was hers alone for many reasons. She does not know what is on this recording and I beg you not to tell her. What follows is a recording of a conversation between the two of us that neither knew was being made. No security breach on your end. I have over zealous advisors. When you finish watching it you will know why it is imperative that you destroy this evidence. I'm trusting you to do so. You can't possibly be aware of certain implications arising out of things she unknowingly said at the time but if they EVER became public knowledge there are many who would kill her. 

Susan is special. More special than I ever imagined. More so than any of us were prepared to deal with when she arrived, but we made a way. A time may come when you will be faced with undisputable, undeniable proof of just how special she is. Do not be angry because she did not tell you on your time table instead of her own. She is the Unicorn, the Pegasus, and the Fairy Folk of eons ago. As each of these mystical creatures were found by man, they were destroyed. This cannot be allowed to happen to her. We need her. Whatever your personal beliefs, please allow her to be who she is. She made her peace and returned to her home on Minbar. Please accept it at that.

You are her captain and her friend. She trusts you. She also looks up to you as a big brother. If you know her then you know the love she had for Ganya. To think of you in those same terms speaks volumes of her affection, loyalty and trust. Those things don't come easy for her but she's opened herself up to you. Please be kind to her."

"You have a dangerous road a head of you. But you also have a higher calling. The Universe is counting on you. We are all counting on you. I've worked with all of those on your staff. They are my friends. They are your friends as well. Where you lead, they will follow or die trying. Of that fact I am absolutely certain. Cherish the moments as they come because that may be all we have."

Good luck Captain, Valen guide you.

Captain Sheridan thought that was strange but what followed was staggering. 

[How did she know?]

He played it over and over again. He highlighted certain sections running back to back. He got up from the monitor and paced the floor several times.

[She knew a year ago that Delenn would break the Grey Council. From what Delenn's told me of the prophecies of Valen no one knew when it would happen and he never said who would do it. So, how did she know?] 

The most unsettling part of all was the mention of his name. 

[If Susan was right about Delenn, is she right about me? What else does she know?]

"John's time is not now. He is, Jeff, and he will be. Great things. He will stand between the Darkness and the Light. But it isn't time! And as for Delenn, her time hasn't come but when it does, it will be obvious. I don't know when exactly but its after she dissolves the Grey Council so its not time."

John Sheridan sat in the quiet of his quarters while his mind and his heart warred against one another."They would kill her." He desperately wanted to know who "they" were. The thought of some group coming after his friend chilled him. Sinclair's words rolled around in his head like rocks clanging from side to side.

Sheridan could see that she was clearly agitated by the dreams. And the things she spoke of in her nightmares. Shadows! She was dreaming of Shadows that long ago. Unbelievable. Some things were starting to become clear. Either the Shadows or certain Minbari would kill Susan if they found out she dreams the future. 

[Gives a whole new meaning to 'Ivanova knows everything'] 

Captain Sheridan resolved that would not happen. 

"Not on my watch!"

Obviously Stephen's diagnosis had been a complete fabrication as a means of getting her off the station. He wanted to be upset with Stephen for lying but as he turned that conversation over in his head he realized the doctor had bested him. He never said she was suffering from 'female problems' all he said was we should consider it one of those times. 

"You missed your calling as a lawyer Stephen." 

And that's when the guilt set in. She was having debilitating nightmares for 2 weeks and he had no clue. The woman in that recording looked like she was about to fall apart. 

"Perhaps she was."

[What would I be like after 2 weeks of Shadow infested nightmares?] 

That thought almost made him ill right there. 

"She was suffering and I didn't know." 

How did Stephen figure it out? Those two are very close, did she confide in him? He was the one person who didn't seem shocked to see her walk in dressed like a Ranger. 

"Wait a minute. If she's a Ranger why is her uniform different than all the others? I've never seen Delenn bow that deeply or pay that level of respect and deference to anyone before. Why Susan?"

[Probably another mystery I'll never get answers to. And if she's a Ranger then she's damn near Minbari herself which means I'll never get a straight answer.]

He walked back over to the monitor and sat down. He played Sinclair's message to him one more time and fast forwarded to Ivanova's conversation. It was the truth, all of it. And he held her life in his hand. He would protect her. Captain Sheridan also resolved that he would not resent her going to Sinclair instead of him. He would not have been able to help her. Stephen knew and that's why he got her off the station ahead of schedule. 

"Stephen knew I wouldn't believe anything other than the concrete here and now and she might have gotten worse if he hadn't intervened." 

He pondered Sinclair's other words, 

"She is the Unicorn, the Pegasus, and the Fairy Folk of eons ago. As each of these mystical creatures was found by man, they were destroyed. This cannot be allowed to happen to her. We need her."

John Sheridan erased the data crystal and smashed into near dust. Then he erased his console to insure the was no trace someone else might try to pick up. And then he poured himself a drink.

C&C had experienced many changes over the past few months. The faces of those working betrayed their situation. They were all growing up too fast. All learning things about the Universe and themselves and wondering if they were truly ready. When Captain Sheridan had announced that Babylon 5 was seceding from Earth Alliance to stand with Orion 7 and Proxima 3 most of them didn't know what to do. They had no clue who the enemy was when they all wore the same uniform. Susan wondered how they would take the change. Yes, many got up and walked out as soon as the captain said what was going to happen. The ones that stayed didn't have all the facts. Not the knowledge that the command staff held. But, they weren't stupid either. Night Watch, they might as well have been wearing swastikas. Dissolving the Senate. Bombing Mars Dome. Martial Law, Clarke's Law. It was too much for them to handle. So when their commanding officers laid down the terms to Earth and said we will not stand for this anymore they followed him. 

Susan Ivanova was very much aware of the thoughts going though their minds. They had no idea what to think of her. They'd seen the other Rangers, they understood what they did. How long had she been one of them? How long had she been silently leading a double life? Were there anymore they didn't know about? Its not as if they thought there was anything wrong with the Rangers. Its just they didn't understand what drove humans to join. With the coming of the Shadows, they would.

She caught the occasional glance in her direction. And for some 'unknown' reason off duty personnel seemed to find reasons to drop by C&C. 

"Just checking the duty roster." 

{And you couldn't have done that from the com in your quarters?}

Garibaldi was smart enough to keep silent from the moment his brain processed all the information. He knew of the Anla'Shok. He knew who Jeff was and what was going on. His only problem with her had been trying to figure out the mystery. If he had known it was Ranger business, he would never have said a word. Like the captain, Michael's thoughts turned to Stephen. If Susan had gone to Minbar for training, then Stephen knew she wasn't sick. So, did he know what was going on as well? "Jeff, you sure know how to keep secrets and stack the deck." That was Garibaldi's only comment which he found extremely amusing.

The captain sent a message, audio only, that he was off duty for the rest of the day and was not to be disturbed. He told her that she had command and to carry on as usual. 

{He doesn't sound good, what did you say to him Jeff?} 

Stephen sent a text message that he was fresh out of secrets that he alone would know before everyone else and asked if Susan would be so kind as to give him more juicy bits of information. The last one kept him happy for a whole year. He also said he was cooking and dinner would be at 19:00 hours. She had to bring dessert and to remind Talia to bring the wine. Susan replied that she thought he was a bit too twisted and needed to seek professional help. 

Somehow the three of them fell into an easy pattern months ago. Susan was the only one not allowed to cook but was free to order take out when she hosted dinner. Delenn's physical transformation not withstanding Susan believed Talia had changed the most out of all of them in the shortest time period. When she first arrived she was as loyal to the Corp as any recruitment poster. Then Alisa made her pause to question why it had to be the Corp. But the change in her after Ironheart was unmistakable. When she showed up at Susan's door with a bottle of wine in the middle of the night and said she needed a friend, Susan could see it. She still kept her distance because of the Corp but she started to see the person behind the badge.

At some point earlier the year Susan was forced to sit down with Talia for a heart to heart talk. It seemed to Susan that Talia was getting a bit too intense in her James Bond role as super secret agent telepath number 9. I tried to explain to her that she wasn't the most inconspicuous person on the station so she should probably leave the tailing to others. She did not seem pleased with my observations. Talia was loving all the covert operations and Code 7R meetings. She started bringing snacks for us to munch on but when she showed up with a Coffee Cake and Minbari pastries I had to let her know this was not a sewing circle. For my effort, she informed me that I was no longer on the "snack list" and would have to bring my own. No one stuck up for me because their greedy little eyes were screaming "more for me."

Talia and Stephen managed to get a way off the station for all the telepaths hiding down below. Only problem was they needed new identi cards. I could have smacked Talia upside the head for that little undercover caper of hers. She risked her life doing business with people I think even Michael would be scared to meet in church. She, however, was bouncing off the walls when she made her report. It was infectious. We all congratulated her but I was extremely thankful for Delenn's censure on the dangerous risks she took. But Delenn soften it with a warm smile.

I should have felt it coming. Even with the drama of demons of darkness looming somewhere out there, being Earth's public enemy number one, the typical station drama, and the Narn-Centauri issue, I should have realized we were way over due for one. Today we got it and it was BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!!!!

Normally composed and the picture of timeless grace, everyone in the conference room was stunned when Talia stalked in cursing the Psi Corp about a month after we broke off from Earth. She just plunked down a data crystal on the table and started having what could only be called a hissy fit. Garibaldi tried to console her but she was having none of that. Susan and Delenn could see that she was on her way to full a ballistic explosion. The captain and Stephen just watched. Their new found respect for her sailor's mouth ever increasing. Just when she looked like she was going to smash something, Susan prepared to intervene. 

{It wouldn't do for her to let her secret out and I lay odds 10:1 that desk is about to go flying out the door.}

"Talia Winters control yourself!" 

That stopped her pacing and ranting simultaneously.

"Huh?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

And the rant started up again. This time she was adding a few well placed French, Drazi and even Gaelic curses. But Susan's esteem for her rose several degrees when she let out a particularly nasty Russian curse as well. Finally out of steam, 

"Just watch it."

And we did. The bright and shining face of Alfred Bester. Since no one at Psi Corp headquarters was able to get in touch with Talia the last few weeks he thought he'd send her a personal message. The rumors couldn't be true that not only was she still on board Babylon 5 after having been sent recall orders, but she's apparently been seen without the required pin and gloves. Some nonsense report about her wearing a different uniform now. The same as the traitorous command staff. It must be a mistake. Either that or she's simply been influenced by the riff raft on the station. No matter, they'd help her. They understood that Commander Ivanova had problems with telepaths and perhaps in fear for her safety Talia had submitted. She had nothing to worry about as Mother and Father would take care of eveything.

Everyone was stunned. Bester was being too nice and he mentioned Susan by name. All but two people in the room thought this was his way of letting her know that the Corp considered her rogue and would bring her in. Susan and Stephen had come to their own conclusions. Susan jumped into action.

"Where'd you find the crystal?"

"It was on the console in my quarters."

I grabbed a tissue from the captain's desk. "There might be something on there DNA, prints. Stephen, can you move this to the top of the pile?"

He took the tissue wrapped crystal without a second thought. Our eyes met. He knew.

"Michael, can you get a forensics team that you trust to sweep Talia's quarters? It doesn't matter how insignificant it might seem. Consider it a major crime scene. If the messenger was Corp they were wearing gloves but there might be hair or fibers. Also, get Murphy to go over the arrival & departures for the last 72 hours to see if any new Corp people were around. You'll need to put feelers out in down below. They could have been here awhile. Or they might have hired a third party."

Then I turned to Talia.

"You're going to have to change quarters to a more secure location. Any objections to putting her in Blue Sector with us? Other than Green with the Ambassadors I can't think of any place with less public access. Talia before you pack ANYTHING, security is gonna have to go through your stuff with a fine tooth comb. There's no telling what they left in your quarters. And, if they got in today, they could've gotten in last week or last month."

At this Talia's face displayed every emotion known to humans. She now realized the significance of what was happening but couldn't believe it. At the last part of my statement she paled and looked scared. She was about to faint. 

[They could've gotten to me anytime!]

Everyone was looking at me like I grew a second head. Sensing where my mind was going Stephen turned to me and nodded then looked at Talia who was actually holding on to the captain for dear life. As gently as he could,

"Talia, when we finish here you and I will go to medlab for a full physical. If its there, I'll find it."

Perhaps Stephen and I were giving ourselves away too easily but no one seemed to notice. I nodded at Stephen, smiled at Talia and said everything would be alright. Then I turned to Delenn.

"Would it be possible for you to send for two Minbari telepaths and at least one mind healer?"

A bit shaken by the things Stephen & I were saying and thoroughly confused, Delenn said she'd do that immediately and then stepped to the console to ask Lennier to make the arrangements. 

Stephen walked over to where the captain had managed to settle Talia on the couch and held out his hand. She was shaking, her face was red and was in tears. In the most gentle voice I have ever heard he said, 

"Talia, I think we should go now."

She looked to me and her expression was so pitiful and freighted for more reasons than the obvious to Stephen and I. She thought I would hate her. I walked over and pulled her into a warm embrace and stroked her hair. When we separated I wiped away some of the tears and said, "It'll be ok." She seemed desperate to believe that so she nodded and took Stephen's hand as they left.

I didn't wait for the explosion and activated my link. "Ivanova to security." 

That made Michael jump considering he is the chief.

"Security, go."

"Zack, I need you to go to Medlab. Stephen and Talia Winters are on their way there. There was an attack on Ms. Winters and while Stephen examines her I'd like you to stand guard. No one gets in his way, no one gets near her. No one touches any equipment he's using. Understood?"

"No, but like you told me last week, understanding is not required, only obedience."

"You're learning, Ivanova out."

At this point I had used every ounce of strength and mental energy to get through the last half hour. I felt my legs go weak and then a strong hand on my arm and warm gentle pressure on my back. The other arm wrapped around me tightly and didn't let go. I indulged the strength of someone else for a few moments by leaning into the broad chest behind me until I could get my bearings straight. I closed my eyes for a few moments. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

Marcus is ever the gentleman and apparently has quick reflexes.

And that's when the room erupted. Between Talia's earlier very uncharacteristic display and my unusual response with rapid fire orders and questions that made no sense to anyone they just sort of sat there looking lost. Now they wanted answers. The captain started first.

"What the hell is going on here? Why did Stephen take her to medlab? Why did you ask Delenn for Minbari telepaths? And why are your ordering security around? Breaking into her quarters is hardly an attack so why the hell did you tell Zack she was? She's rouge now, we all knew that would happen . And what the hell were all those looks between you and Stephen?"

No one could ever accuse John Sheridan of not being orderly and thorough.

They were all looking at me like I'd grown a third head by this time. Delenn knew something was very wrong. When I mind healer is called, there is a grave problem.

"She's been orphaned." 

I heard and felt the sudden intake of breath from Marcus. 

"In Valen's name." 

He understood. Both arms went around me tighter now.

Apparently Marcus's reaction told them I'm not crazy. Cause now the captain no longer looks like he wants to throw me out of an airlock. Even Michael straightens up and looks ready to listen. He needs to get that forensics team together now.

"The Corp is Mother the Corp is Father. She's not classified as rogue. Talia is outcast now. They've declared she has no family and no protection. Bester's message was her eulogy. If we don't find out what they did to her, she'll be dead in less than a week."

The room was still. Everyone was trying to process what I said. They wouldn't put it past the Corp but they still couldn't imagine that they did that. Breathless, they looked to me for instructions.

I repeated my orders to Michael adding that they need to test air ventilation system, food, water, and her console. I explained that it could be in shampoo, toothpaste, or dust on the wall. I feared it was most likely that they laced her home with a virus specific to kill telepaths. Its how they eliminate orphans. That would have no effect on non telepaths. I also said that since she viewed the crystal first it could have an imbedded command to trigger something they might have planted in her head.

The possibilities are endless. But that last one scares me most.

Once he got the gist of the situation, Michael took off to get things in order and begin setting up the forensic tech guys. G'Kar went to help him. I had intended to go to security and start reviewing the logs, cross referencing them with shipping manifest and place a hold order for the ship.

That's when things went SUPERSONIC BOOM!

The captain ordered me to Talia's quarters to help Michael. I stiffened. 

{This is not good!}

"I'd be of more use with security and actually tracking the person who was in her quarters."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you obviously have a nose for what's going on. Why don't you & Marcus put your Ranger training to use."

{Did his back just stiffen?}

"Sir, I cannot enter Talia's quarters." 

{Dammit John, don't give me shit.}

"I can't go in either, captain."

"Ok, tell me this isn't against some ancient Minbari tradition or is this Anla'Shok taboo?"

I turn around and look Marcus in the eye questioning with a raised eyebrow. He nods. 

"Valen give me strength." 

{Its quickly becoming my mantra.}

Delenn's looking extremely confused by our actions. The captain is about to blow a gasket but Marcus and I are still looking at each other trying to decide what to do by reading each other's facial expressions. Never even dawned on either of us there was an easier way.

"No." I release a breath and nod a thank you for his taking over. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Then unless you give me a damn good explanation, you are both going down to Talia's quarters and investigate!"

"Sir, if it's there, the virus is specifically designed to kill human telepaths." 

Its all I can say then I just stand there and wait. I start to feel a little guilty 'cause Marcus keeps holding me tighter & tighter. I keep leaning in and nobody's holding on to him. 

"Well, what the hell does that have to do with anythi.... No. You are not saying what I think you're saying. You are not telling me that all this time, all these years you've been a rogue telepath?"

"Yes."

Now that he's gotten the answer the captain doesn't know what to do so he sinks in the seat next to Delenn. She, however, gets it and merely nods. As if her physical movements are connected to his higher brain functions, now he can speak again.

"Marcus, you too?"

"Yes."

"Susan, were you ever going to tell me?"

"Obviously not until my life depended on it." 

{Well its true!}

The wheels are turning in the captain's head but I haven't a clue what he's thinking. He opens his mouth to say something and then snaps it shut. He looks at me, but not at me. At my Ranger pin.

[I've know her for almost 10 years. Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed. Now I see why she hated to be around telepaths. Afraid she'd be caught.] 

Words and images start floating from the back of the captain's mind. "She's special. More special than any of us were prepared to deal with....She is the Unicorn, the Pegasus, the Fairy Folk." 

[Obviously Sinclair wasn't just talking about her telepathy. She dreams the future! There must be much more to her.]

"Bester mentioned you by name. Its no secret you don't get along. Could he know about you?"

"I don't know. I don't see how. Until a few minutes ago only one human knew."

"But you're untrained. He's been on the station several times in the last few months. Maybe he scanned you."

"No, I've been trained. He didn't scan me."

"Susan, he's a P12! Of course he could have scanned you."

{How much do I say? Trust. But, I'm not stupid. Just enough to ease his mind that I haven't given up Resistance secrets.}

"In the strictest of confidence sir, a P12 can't scan me."

Now both Delenn and the captain are looking at me like I'm having delusions of grandure or am in serious denial.

Delenn goes for a neutral question. Perhaps hoping to reconnect me with reality.

"You said you have been trained. By whom? Was it Talia? Has she been helping you?"

{I don't want to get into this.}

"Talia doesn't know. My teacher is F'hursna Leroon."

At this new twist she gasps rather loudly and damn near shouts,

"In Valen's name!"

Not to be left out of the loop in case there is cause for more shocking noises to be made, John wants to know who that is. When Delenn tells him he goes white and looks inward, then nods his head like, "ah now I get it." For his part, Marcus just gives the Minbari equivalent of wow.

I know the captain wants to ask the question. Its burning in him. He goes for it.

"Susan, do you know your Psi rating?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No." 

{And if you ask again I'll give you a hell know in all three Minbari dialects.}

The captain appears to be getting smarter because he doesn't ask a follow-up question.

Then both beady pair of eyes turn on Marcus and I'm glad to be out of the hot seat except both of them are still looking at us like we're the surprise in Tuna Surprise. 

{In a way, I guess we are.}

"Marcus? Does anyone know about you?"

"Only one human until today."

This kind of offends the captain I think. Apparently he wanted to be patriotic and wave the EA flag at us for dismissing humans. Then I think he considers that Babylon 5 is viewed as anything but patriotic. Then he seems to remember Psi Corp. 

{Finally catching up with the rest of the class?}

"Do you think you've been scanned since you've been here?"

"No. I would've known it."

"Let me guess. No P12 can scan you either?" 

The sarcasm is dripping and oozing from the captain at this point. Marcus isn't phased in the least and responds with a smirk.

"They can try." 

{Confidence & a bad ass. I think I like this guy. Not just a pretty face}

That gets the captain's attention and perhaps gets his back up as well. I don't know why.

"Alright. Until we know what we're dealing with I want both of you off the station immediately. Get what you need and get up to White Star 3 within the next 15 minutes. Don't come into contact with anyone working the investigation. Report to the healers on board and let them start checking you both out just in case. You were both in contact with Talia and if its something airborne I don't want either of you dying from it."

{How do I say this without calling you an idiot?}

"Captain, I can't speak for Marcus but for reasons I cannot go into at this time, no one can know what I told you."

"Susan, I know you are a private person and have kept this secret a long time. But we'll probably need to use your talents. Maybe in the investigation. I can't guarantee that it won't be brought up amongst the command staff. With all the secrets we're already keeping, what's one more?" 

As he tries to ease my concerns thinking I'm still hiding out of shame or fear of getting caught.

"You misunderstand me captain. That wasn't a request, it was a statement of fact. NO one can know." 

{Yeah, this is bordering on insubordination but he doesn't have all the facts.}

"Susan, I said we'll keep it low key and I meant that. Right now there doesn't seem to be any real need but..."

"With all due respect captain you are not hearing me. This is not something that can be revealed. It is not something that can be whipped out in case of emergency."

He's about had it with me and is about to jump all over me. Delenn let's it play out but I think she has a better idea than the captain what's at stake.

"Commander..."

"Excuse me sir, I didn't want to get into this and I'm not going into specifics but I suppose I need to break it down for you. You will NOT discuss what I told you with anyone, ever. Unless you want this station CRAWLING with Shadows!!!!!" 

I hissed with pure venom and enough Minbari thunder and lightening to almost match Delenn's showdown with Earth Force.

{That got both their attentions quick. Marcus are you snickering back there? Where is Fannol when I desperately need him?}

I look Delenn straight in the eye and repeat in Andorando what I told her at the Rebirth Ceremony. 

"I have seen what was and what is to come." 

She is visibly shaken and I think she was just starting to recover from the bomb I dropped about Shadows when I spring that on her. To her credit, she gets it. One thing I can count on with Delenn, Minbari know how to keep secrets. Satai invented the concept.

Then for the captain's benefit,

"I am not ashamed. I know who I am. There are more things in Heaven and Earth, captain. I am one of them."

It finally sunk in. Captain John Sheridan had a flashback to Sinclair's words. Why the captain refuses to believe or understand is beyond understanding. The conflict with Earth is more real to him than darkness and light. But its all starting to come back to him with a vengeance. 

[Damn, how could I be so blind? I keep forgetting and she doesn't even know I know some of what she can do. If she found out I did and still dismissed her like that, she'd hate me. Heaven & Earth hmm.]

Delenn, ever mindful of her Religious caste training is compelled to intervene lest something tempt the Universe. A month later she's still trying to make sense of my role in the Anla'Shok but is convinced that I am the Entil'Zha's chosen for a purpose he has not revealed. She will do nothing to disturb that.

"John, we have heard enough. Perhaps too much. More than we were ever meant to know. What was spoken in this room will not be discussed again." 

Then she turns to Sheridan, "With anyone."

"Anla'Shok Ivanova has her reasons and we are not intended to know them. We will do nothing to change the course of destiny."

"Delenn, I wasn't trying to do that. I..." 

She obviously wasn't interested in whatever John was about to say because she gracefully dismissed him. 

"You two may go. Our silence is assured."

We both bowed to her and practically ran from the room. 

{There she goes bowing all deep and meaningful to me again. I think Marcus got a little something extra too.}

"John, I know there are many things that you either do not accept or will not see. That does not make them any less true. She is special. More special than any of us ever realize but I am coming to see the wisdom and necessity of certain actions. She was chosen. She is chosen for something very specific. I suspected that the day she revealed herself as Anla'Shok. I am convinced now. Rangers were openly on this station for months and yet she did not speak. Friends she obviously wanted to acknowledge she could not for a reason. There is more. We must not, we will not interfere."

[She is special. More special than any of us ever realized. Why do Sinclair's words keep coming back?]

"Fine. I don't see and I also don't know what she said to you in Minbari to make you react the way you did. I suppose you aren't going to tell me?" 

At Delenn's shake of the head in the negative he gets upset.

"Dammit. What is it about spending time on Minbar that makes people cryptic? The Susan Ivanova I know would never have kept me out of the loop like that!"

"She is changed. She is changing. She is becoming."

"Don't start with me Delenn." 

At this she only smiles. 

"Right now Talia's survival and protection against those who are clearly determined to kill her is our first priority. That and making sure that Marcus and Susan are shielded from whatever may be."

"You're right, I don't know why I reacted that way. I'm just so used to looking at things in a concrete manner. Time with Kosh aside. I don't get too many opportunities to see the supernatural."

I really couldn't get out of there fast enough. He was getting me ticked. Marcus met me in the shuttle bay and we headed to White Star 3, my ship. We hadn't spoken a word to each other since I thanked him for holding me up. Once we arrived we went straight to the Healers and let them work their magic. Stephen's a great doctor and a great friend but if he weren't who he truly is, I wouldn't let him near me. He's the only human doctor I'll deal with now. I don't have time for people who only consider what they can see under a microscope. Nope Minbari medicine is just fine with me.

An hour later we were both given a clean bill of health. Body taken care of, time for me to work on the soul. After 3 hours of meditation I looked up to see Marcus standing in the doorway. I suppose we need to talk. 

{Really, do we have to?}

"Do you want to get in some sparring time? I think I might want to see this happy dance?"

"Marcus the Happy Dance is only done over my victim's prone body. Though I'm really out of practice so I doubt they'll be any dancing today."

"Sech Durhan thinks so."

"That's only because he wants me to do it over someone else's body instead of his own. When you're a Ranger in hiding you don't get much denn'bok practice in, it might blow your cover."

"Is that why you did Tai'Chi and Katas?"

"On station, yes. I have to keep the movements, it was the only thing I could get away with. But I started it in earnest as a way of working out the knots and kinks that formed overnight after Durhan threw me around like a rag doll for 5 hours a day."

"5 hours a day! You must be a glutton for punishment."

"Nope, just stupid. That was how he set up the lessons. He's not a man to negotiate with. If I complained he might have made it 6."

"What's going on in that head of yours? What are you thinking?" {What's he doing?}

"Why don't you take a look and tell me?"

"Oh no. I barely like listening to my own thoughts. I don't ever listen to others. You never know what scary things are lurking there." {Londo flashback eew}

"You and Fannol seem pretty tight."

{Major detour. What game are you playing?}

"Yes."

"I saw you guys in the garden a few times. You got some sparring time in with him when he was here."

"Yeah, mornings are...were a good time for us. Sparring we rarely get to do. He just wanted to remind me that I was getting soft."

"Oh, guess that makes sense with you two being so tight and all. You probably miss him."

At that thought my mouth quirks up in a wry smile. Then I think back on my BIG fun torturing him in the early days and most of our good times, laughs, and talks.

"Yeah, I do. I can't wait for him to come back."

"I see."

"You're asking an awful lot of questions that make no sense. What do you want to know?"

"Are you two together?"

"Huh?"

"Are you in a relationship? Are you dating?" He asks a bit agitated.

"Not that its any of your business but as I said we're friends. We aren't dating."

"Because you don't want to or because you haven't had the time?"

This makes me think. I never considered that possibility before.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"I'm curious."

"Well, the truth is I never actually thought about it before. Dating that is. Friends are a rare and precious thing Marcus."

"I know."

"Interrogation complete?"

"Yeah."

"Alright let's go. I haven't had a opportunity to get my ass kicked lately."

And when all was said and done, Susan Ivanova did a Happy Dance over the prone body of Marcus Cole...twice.

While we were stuck on the White Star for the foreseeable future completely cut off from what was happening on the station, things were really heating up. When it was all over Stephen had to take time off. Three guess where he vacationed. It was too much for him. He did too much. He did not rest or sleep. He would not stop. He was afraid any minutes away from saving Talia would kill her. And the whole time I was up on my ship with nothing but the power of prayer to contribute. I was scared that he'd put himself at risk somehow. Empathic-Telepathic. How close might the virus be? But he's the best damn doctor I know and there was no way he would put his own safety above treating someone in need. Damn him sometimes.

Fannol passed through here on White Star 14 with some information on their latest covert expedition into Shadow activity outside Drazi space on the way to Minbar. Sensitive communications are never send through space. Its always on encrypted data crystals that we pass by hand to one another. At least this gave me two things to do. First Marcus and I were able to retrieve the information and prepare a report for the captain. After getting his orders on what we were going to do about it I prepared a report for Entil'Zha. 

I also took the liberty of preparing a second crystal encrypted and marked personal for Entil'Zha's eyes only. This included an update on the Talia situation——I know he always liked her and would want to know——as well as my thoughts about what would happen to Stephen when it was over. When we were done I gave both to Fannol. We only had a few hours together while he was waiting for "supplies" to shuttle back & forth from the station but it was enough for one quick ass kicking and a talk. As one of Durhan's students I prefer him to others because I know what he can do. If I take him down it means I'm doing something right. Obviously I didn't do anything right 'cause he decided to sit down on the floor next to me to talk instead of helping me struggle to stand.

"Anla'Shok Cole appears more intense then the last time I was here."

"Really? It must be because of this whole Talia situation. They're friends and we're quarantined or banished from the station unable to help. I told you telepaths on my world were not free. Psi Corp did this to her."

"Perhaps that is the reason for his actions but I'm unconvinced. There seems to be more."

"Well, with Marcus you can never tell. I don't know. He was acting a little weird when we first got here. Asked a few questions about you."

"About me? What?"

"Mostly about us sparing. He saw us doing Katas a few times when you were here last. He asked about that. Oh, and he wanted to know if we were dating. He's weird some times."

"I see." 

Fannol hid his smile. He saw perfectly well what Susan did not. Fannol realized that this intensity toward him was jealousy. Deciding not to share any of this with Susan, he changed the subject. 

[There are plenty of air locks on this ship. I wouldn't want to lose a Ranger in these times if Susan does not react well to the revelation.]

"There is free and there is free. From what you told me, I'm free, were her only words after the Rebirth Ceremony when she gave up the Psi Corp."

"Yeah but..."

"No but. She was in the Corp her entire life. You said they took here from her parents as a very small child. It was all she knew. BUT, she finally found her purpose in life. She answered the calling of her heart. For months she worked covertly serving two masters. A day came when she would have no more. When her path became clear. She chose her place in the Army of Light. You said she practically demanded that place. Demanded the chance to serve. You cannot think that was an easy decision or even one she made lightly?"

"No, I sensed her struggle for months. And even before that when Entil'Zha was still here, she had no love for the Corp."

"Just like you struggled before to understand and to find your place for quite some time before you surrendered and returned to Minbar."

At this I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"I can say to you now what I could not them. I know you have a Minbari soul. And I know it was one of the things driving you to return to your home on Minbar. To the Anla'Shok.

"Yes, it was a long journey. Not a pleasant one at times. And it is true. Anla'Shok are born and then we are made."

"Exactly. I do not know Talia but I understand. I believe she knew the risk but answered the call regardless. She is no different than any of us. There is a chance she will survive, but if she does not, she dies with honor and the knowledge that she fought against tyranny and Darkness by standing with the Light."

"You speak the truth my friend. I have meditated on this situation extensively. The Warrior within cries for justice to be served against those who used trickery and cowardice against her. But, I know that we are all subject to that. I keep praying she will survive."

"Faith manages, Susan, you know this to be true."

"In Valen's name I do."

It felt good to have time with Fannol. Most of the Anla'Shok who weren't privileged to witness the seeds of our friendship find our interactions puzzling. Especially Minbari. There are growing numbers of Anla'Shok training camps throughout many different sectors. The number of humans finding there way to them is increasing steadily. Just as Worker & Religious caste had to find ways to interact and become one in the beginning, humans and Minbari are doing the same. New levels of understanding grow with the number of missions these pairs survive. But the truth is, for some reason, Fannol and I continue to be a mystery to just about everyone. Even Delenn who spends an extensive amount of time with humans can't get us. I think she's stopped trying and just accepts it.

Two days later the call came. It was literally the last minute. Stephen isolated the virus and was able to create and antidote. He didn't stop there. My friend could never be accused of being stupid in the least. He created a vaccine. Apparently, he's decided that we should all take a time out from hiding certain things about ourselves or pretending we don't know certain things about each other in the name of staying alive. 

The mind healers, Delenn was taking NO chances and sent for 5. Three would remain at the station indefinitely`, got here just in time. Valen seemed to be guiding all of us in this one. They had also implanted her. When Stephen did a CAT scan during his initial exam he noticed oddities in her brain waves and patterns. He checked her records and it wasn't there a year ago during her last physical. A lot of double checking revealed something that made all of us immediately ill. 

About 7 months ago Talia was attending a conference on Mars. {Apparently they DO have conventions.} While there she got what she thought was stomach flu and was rushed to the 'emergency' room and stayed in the Psi Corp owned hospital for 3 days. That's when they did it to her and she wasn't even aware. It was supposed to be an alternate personality that would take over once a command word was sent. This would completely destroy the Talia we know. What they hadn't counted on and didn't realize was good old Jason Ironheart. Because of him, the program was incomplete and no matter how many times they shouted that code word, it wouldn't have taken over. The stress & strain would have caused a aneurism and she would have died. The "THING", and that's about the best way I can describe it, was a menace. I am so thankful they didn't realize what Jason did or the fact that her Psi abilities have been 'powered up' as we like to call it. If so, we would've never gotten her back. They would've had her in the lab for sure if they couldn't break her.

It took all 5 mind healers working with the 2 regular telepaths Delenn ordered to save her. Stephen said that he had to put her on life support, that her heart stopped and they lost her twice on the table. This was not good. The worst part is that because of the top secret nature of the situation it was just him for awhile so he was doctor, nurse, lab tech, and everything else. Its not that he doesn't trust his staff, these are serious times and we all don't know who to trust outside the circle. Stephen called for Healers from two of the White Stars and asked that they be prepared to stay indefinitely. What is the universe coming to when we realize none of us have much faith or trust in humans and will only deal with Minbari? Stephen wants those two healers to work with him from now on treating those of us on the War Council. He doesn't want us seeing ANY other doctors. Can't really say that I blame him. Medlab 3 is now our official home. No other patients, no other staff. 

At first I thought Michael was going a little bit over board when he said he'd be placing 24 hour guard on Medlab 3, even when no one was there. That's until I heard his report. Two guesses as to where those guards are coming from. Here's a hint they wield denn'boks and have a unique fashion sense.

It was Dr. Hobbs. She was Psi Corp's OTHER contact on the station. She saw Talia change in the Isolab and reported it. She's also the one who informed them that she was now decked out in the uniform of the Army of Light since that very day. None of us understood why she did it since she isn't in Psi Corp, isn't a telepath. But she is in Earth Gov and apparently the two are working hand in hand to bring us down. Talia was the first. They were coming for all of us. Hobbs prepared the virus on station when instructed and handed it off to an undercover Psi Corp member that came in 36 hours before he dropped that little bomb on her. Michael caught them both. Personally, I wanted to tie them up in the shuttle bay, depressurize it and then open the doors. Air locks were too good for them. They all vetoed my suggestion though G'Kar gave it a lot of thought before saying no. I was gratified to note that he felt we should save something like that for the really big BOOM. Start small, then work our way up he said. G'Kar and I speak the same language some times.

After that was cleared up I went to the captain and told him what I decided on the White Star. He looked like he was going to protest a great deal until I reminded him what both Talia and Stephen had just been through. He reluctantly agreed but did admit that he saw the wisdom in my plan. So, as soon as Talia was officially released from Medlab she and Stephen boarded White Star 9 for a non stop flight to Minbar. I offered to take them but the incredulous look he gave me and the fact that we were losing two major players on the team for 3 weeks meant that I wasn't gonna get my quicky vacation. Then he winked at me, tossed me a crocked smile and said nice try. Gotta love him.

Delenn told the John that it was the right thing to do when she saw him brooding one day. We were both thinking the same thing. He was afraid they'd come back Rangers and he wouldn't be able to get straight answers or hold a meaningful conversation with anyone but Michael. Garibaldi wondered if he should be offended by that but we laughed and assured him not.

Tuzanor:

Talia needed rest and apparently she took to the Garden of Eden immediately. They started referring to it as that when I was there and it kind of stuck. Turval was wondering if it was a human female thing because we both reacted the same way there. The whole orphaned experience really rocked Talia's world. She didn't know anything anymore as much as she was putting on a brave face in front of us on the station, the mask cracked in Tuzanor. It should really make people stop and wonder what it is about that place that compels one to strip away all the protective layers and get down to the truth. I wonder if Jeff is going to start charging admission because it really does seem like the B5 staff is treating his place like a vacation resort and convalescent home. 

It didn't take Kaileen long to get her hands on Talia. Once she heard what happened to bring her to Minbar and who sent her, Kailenn was on a holy quest. Yes it is true. Minbari have missionaries because Kailenn was primed to convert Talia. For her part, Talia was ready and willing. Lennier taught Talia Andorando after she joined the team. It made Kailenn's mission easier. The healers monitored her progress and she had some private sessions with a mind healer to help her work through the pain of the implant and learning what the Corp had done to her. It was through their work that Talia was able to unlock the memories of everything that happened on Mars. It was pretty bad. I think what helped her the most was spending time with Entil'Zha. It was good for both of them because he opened her eyes to many things and she added a different perspective.

On the third day Talia had the test for her Psi abilities. Apparently they've made a few adjustments to the way they convey certain information as a result of what they now refer to as the 'Ivanova incident'. Minbari are nothing if not polite. They were visibly relieved when she quietly absorbed the information and thanked them. When they finished all her tests they contacted Entil'Zha to see if he thought F'hursna Leroon should be contacted for her as well. He agreed to pass the information on to him and allow him to make up his own mind. Leroon arrived the next day. 

Entil'Zha thinks Leroon is secretly hoping that he'll get a steady stream of these unusual human telepaths. After talking to Talia in great deal about her encounter with Ironheart he decided he needed to study the phenomenon closer. He was also pleasantly surprised to learn that Talia had no problems what so ever with her Psi abilities and eagerly wanted to explore them in a safe environment. When the war is settled and life returns to normal he wants Talia to come spend time at his school for a while. She agreed readily. It was her telekinetic ability that they worked on the most. Micro versus Macro movement of objects and the like. Entil'Zha had to intervene when Kailenn and Leroon disagreed about how her time would be better spent. It seems they both wanted the bulk of the day. 

Stephen had a rather interesting conversation with Entil'Zha one evening.

"You know that I was in prison during the war, Jeff?"

"Yes, I read your file before you came on staff at the station but it had no specifics." 

[I'm finally going to get the answer to a question I always wanted to ask.]

"The reasons were classified. I was never court martialed or officially charged."

"That's most unusual. Even during a war as unusual as that one. It must have been something."

"I was drafted. I never signed up for Earth Force. I heal the sick, I don't fight wars except against illness."

"It's a noble profession. I think most doctors feel that way."

"Perhaps. Xenobiology has always interested me. One of the reasons I jumped at the chance to go to Babylon 5. Right after I finished my residency I left Earth. I wanted to travel the stars and explore other races and civilizations."

"Understandable. Most of us joined Earth Force for the same reasons." 

[He's got something important to tell me. Why now? How is it relevant?]

"I used to trade my medical knowledge and skill in exchange for passage on ships. Didn't matter the species or where they were going. As long as I was welcome I considered every offer an opportunity. Then I encountered an unknown race. I'd never heard the language. I found them fascinating. Very distinctive species." 

"The ship was attacked and severely damaged. It crash landed on an isolated uninhabited planet. What was to be a short ride to another destination ended up being a year recreating Robinson Caruso."

"Amazing, Stephen. I've never seen anything like that in your file."

"Because you weren't meant to. Their ship's doctor died in the crash and I took over. I considered it a wonderful opportunity at the time. Well, right after I over came my fear of the responsibility.

This made them both laugh at the irony of a new doctor having the sole care of a completely alien species and none of the language skills.

"Needless to say I grew up quickly and also learned the language fast. I needed to if there were an emergency, there'd be no time to spare.

During that time we shared responsibilities, chores, and information about our culture. I learned many things from them and I tried to represent all sides and faces of humanity. They were a more homogenized specie than humans. Though most are. If I hadn't been a doctor and they hadn't been in need of one, I seriously doubt they would have given me the time of day. Anyway, I learned that they had a special role in their society and a special mission."

[Where is he going with this?]

"They taught me many things. Many principles and customs. I found most of them fit with my own. A few of them decided that I also needed to learn how to fight. We were stranded on a deserted planet but there really was no way to ensure it stayed that way until help came along."

"Understandable. But you don't like to fight Stephen. I know this, you've as much as said so."

"True. Just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean I can't. Besides it was a challenge most of them thought I wouldn't be able to learn their fighting style. Uh, I admit it was VERY alien to me and I didn't think I could as well. But the days were long and we had to have some thing to do."

"So, what was this unique fighting style? Its been over 10 years, we must have encountered this race by now."

"Oh yes, we encountered them a few years after we were rescued. Earth Force made first contact. And the fighting style was with the denn'bok."

At this, Sinclair stared. Minbari. Stephen was the first human to make contact with the Minbari! [Why does everyone from Babylon 5 insist on showing up here and shocking me?]

"Minbari."

"Yes. I said they were on a special mission. They were Anla'Shok."

Sinclair blew out his breath and then made an uncharacteristic whistle. [And the hits keep coming.]

"Wow. I never would have guessed. That's why you had no problem treating Delenn initially?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but how does this relate to you being sent to prison?"

"During the war I worked at a hospital on Earth. Doctors were in short supply considering the sheer number of casualties we had. One day General Adamson came barreling into the clinic I was setting up demanding to know why I hadn't informed them that I'd made first contact with the Minbari years before Earth Force. And that I treated members of their specie for an entire year. He wasn't pleased when I told him I didn't think it mattered."

"I have a sinking feeling I know where this is going."

"You are not a stupid man. I was ordered to create a biogenetic virus to be used as a weapon."

"In Valen's name!"

"You said it. Our conventional weapons weren't any match against the War Cruisers. They were killing us off without thought. I suppose some people got a little too desperate. Anyway, I refused. They attempted to ease my conscious by explaining that it wasn't a violation of my Hippocratic Oath because I'd be saving billions of human lives." 

Stephen couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice at this point. His revulsion showed.

"That's when I was ordered to turn over my notes so someone else could do it. More attempts to ease my conscious. When I refused that they arrested me. My home and office were searched, they wanted my notes."

"But we didn't create a virus."

"That's because I am not a stupid man. As soon as I learned that we were at war with the Minbari I destroyed all of my notes. The only knowledge was in my head so they couldn't kill me. Otherwise I wouldn't still be here."

"I had no idea. How did you get out? Or did they keep you until the war ended?"

"Peace talks. The Minbari secretly contacted Earth using the Narns as intermediaries. A secret meeting was to take place so that some kind of peace could be negotiated without either side losing face. That's how I met John Sheridan and G'Kar."

"All this time I never knew you & G'Kar went back that far or Sheridan either."

"That's because its highly classified. None but a few know."

"Ok, so why are you telling me now? Or better, what aren't you telling me?"

"Smart man. Sheridan, G'Kar and myself were to meet with a Minbari representative selected by the Grey Council." 

At Sinclair's raised eyebrow Stephen just smirked.

"Yes, I've known about them all along. There are a great many things I know. I'm a doctor. I'm use to keeping other people's secrets." 

[Cryptic even for me.]

"They tapped me to go on the mission because I was the only human to actually have seen a Minbari. They knew I'd be able to confirm whether it was a hoax by another race or a legitimate attempt at peace. Because it was in the name of peace and saving lives I agreed.

But something went wrong. The bunker we were meeting in was attacked. The Narn ship in orbit was destroyed. We never had a chance. The sad thing is that we were just sitting down and talking for the first time. Really talking. I hoped something would come of it. They asked G'Kar to come because he spoke Minbari. I never told anyone that I did. No telling what they would have tried to get me to do."

"Smart man. They could've tried to use you to send false messages, anything."

"I know. I just didn't trust them after the virus thing. And quite frankly, I was prepared to rot in jail for eternity before I did that."

"You're wondering why I'm telling you this." At Sinclair's nod he continued.

"Because the Minbari contact was Lenonn. Your predecessor."

Floored. Sinclair had not been told this information. It didn't change anything significantly but it put a lot of things into perspective.

"Lennon was mortally wounded. I didn't have any medical supplies with me. It was supposed to be a peace mission. There was nothing I could do except make him as comfortable as possible and that wasn't even good enough. He died in my arms and we all thought it was a sign that all chances for peace died as well."

"Lenonn. He died in your arms?"

"Yes, I did Ish'tara for him as best I could with what little we had."

[What is it with my friends and death rituals?]

"Ish'tara."

"I told you I spent a year living and learning with Anla'Shok. A few of my patients died from the crash or disaster later. It was a harsh planet. There's more to this story but something I should tell you first. Then something I should probably give you. By right, I suppose its yours. Before the war, before the Shai Alyt's ban on Warriors entering the Anla'Shok.."

At this, Sinclair's head snapped up. Question unasked screaming for an answer.

"I know a lot of things Jeff. I told you I'm good at keeping secrets. Comes with the profession." That was all he said to that.

"Before the war, the Rangers were Warriors. You know 'you pray, you work, we fight' and all. Too bad Earth didn't have that rule. Anyway, I developed a few close friendships during our time stranded on the planet. Actually they were the closest friendships I've had until coming Babylon 5. Gedroon gave me this."

With that, Stephen reached into his cloak and pulled out a Ranger pin.

"She said that I'd know she lived until it cried tears of blood and water. I was shocked that she did that. She placed it in my hand and I didn't know what to say."

Stephen stopped for a few minutes to relive memories past and suppress a pain that was clearly written on his face. Sinclair allowed him to work through it in silence. He collected himself and moved on.

"I always remember that day. But its clouded by the memory of the day the tears fell. I don't know if I ever actually believed they would until I saw them. I didn't want to believe that. But as you can see, they did."

"How did you manage to keep it all this time? The metal and stone are distinctly not indigenous to Earth or any colony world. Only Minbar. Only Tuzanor."

"Once the war started and I learned it was the Minbari I told you I destroyed my notes. Well I hid the pin as well. I didn't think anyone would be able to make the connection but I didn't want to take any chances. I kept it hidden on me the entire time. It was while I was in prison that it cried and I knew she was dead. I was going to give it to Lennon when we had a private moment together because I saw his pin and knew he was Anla'Shok but we never had time. So, Entil'Zha, I guess it goes to you."

Sinclair didn't miss Stephen's address, the way he said the name with respect and deference, or his obvious reluctance at returning the pin. 

[Honorable to the end. He doesn't want to let go but feels he has a responsibility to give it to me.]

"Stephen, the pin is yours. It was given to you by a Ranger as was her right. You don't have to return it."

The relief on his face would have been funny if the situation weren't so serious or painful for his friend.

"Thank you."

"None is required." 

Sinclair knew he'd have much to think about later. About everything Stephen said. After a few moments he prompted Stephen to continue.

"You said there was more."

"Yes, this is were things went from bad to worse, to really awful then down right strange. Once he knew he was dying he said they would blame us for his death. They'd say it was a trap and that we planned it. He was right 'cause that's exactly what they did. Anyway he told Sheridan something. I didn't hear because I was too caught up in trying to keep him alive. He gave him a message and said that he must repeat it exactly, that it would be our only chance for survival."

"They came for us shortly after Lennon died. They beat all three of us pretty bad. G'Kar was hit for associating with humans. I'm surprised he still speaks to John or me." He chuckled at that.

"They took us on board the _Valen'Tha_. In between random beating just for the hell of it I guess, Sheridan tried to tell them the message. Each time he spoke Dukhat's name they got more and more angry."

"Wait, Dukhat? Why was he mentioning him?"

"John didn't speak Minbari. Lenonn gave him the message in English. It's the only word the Minbari soldiers understood and I suppose they were offended by his using it."

"If they didn't speak English how did Lenonn expect them to understand the message?"

[I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Why do I think I know where this is going?]

"Because the message was intended for only one person and that Minbari did speak English. The only Minbari on the ship. The Grey Council's ship. Are you following me so far?"

"Unfortunately, I think I know where this is going. Continue please."

"The message was a statement that required a question as a response and then Sheridan was suppose to give the answer. Which was also code but the one who it was intended for would know. Lenonn and that person were the only ones who knew EXACTLY what was going on. It seems that Dukhat was very good at keeping secrets too. He didn't tell either of them. Lenonn found out after Dukhat died and he only shared it with that one person."

"I'm getting a VERY bad feeling about this."

"You should. Anyway, John was determined to shout that message until they shot him, beat us to death, or threw us out of an airlock. Good thing he did 'cause we finally came face to hooded face with the intended and he said it."

"What was the message?" 

A rather huge lump was growing in Entil'Zha's throat.

"And I quote, 'I know what's in Dukhat's sacred place'. The Minbari was very surprised but finally said, 'what is in Dukhat's sacred place?'"

"Sheridan answered one word that he didn't understand. He said, 'Isil'Zha'. Apparently encouraged that our beating had stopped momentarily while everyone looked around surprised that he said a Minbari word and surprised what that word was, he kept shouting it."

"By now I was getting tense because several things were going on. The intended looked around at everyone in the room, did a full 360 turn just to see everyone's face. Finally, all that person said was for them to let us go because they'd seen enough killing for the day. There was protest, but the steely dismissal snapped everyone in line and they let us go. We were in the hospital for a few weeks. Some peace mission!"

"What are you not telling me?"

"That as soon as John said Isil'Zha, I knew that it meant the future."

Sinclair struggles but manages not to roll his eyes. [Why are they all so reluctant with me?]

"And?"

"And that it took almost 10 years but I learned everything in one day." 

[How do I say this? Why do I feel the need to say this?]

Sensing his deliberation, Sinclair decided to help him out.

"It's ok Stephen. You can tell me anything. I'm ready."

"It was Delenn on the ship. She was the one Lenonn intended the message for and she is the only person who knows what was in Dukhat's sacred place....except me."

Stephen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he shifted in his seat, got up and walked the room. Sinclair let him do what he needed to do. Then Stephen turned around and said,

"A Vorlon. Dukhat had hidden a Vorlon on the ship. Not just any Vorlon but Kosh."

This was a surprise. Sinclair had no idea what to expect. Scrolls, hidden text of Valen's writings, something other than what his friend just revealed.

"A Vorlon? Kosh?"

"Yes and yes"

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"How?"

"When we boarded the ship I....." 

{Maybe this was a bad idea. He'll think I'm crazy.}

"You can tell me anything." 

His firm gaze and soft open expression was enough to convince Stephen to continue what he started.

"When we boarded the ship I felt something. I heard something very distinctive. Something similar to what I've heard other... times in...other places."

"What was it?"

"The song. Order, harmony, and complete peace. I didn't hear that particular version of the song again until I met Kosh on Babylon 5."

"How could you be sure it was him? That it was same?"

"When you know the song. When you can hear it you know that each one is sung a bit differently depending on certain...circumstances. Also...look I really can't explain it to you other than to say that it was identical."

This little revelation was confusing. He didn't know what it meant. But it was significant in some way.

"Are you sure? I know I asked you that but how many Vorlons have you spent time with? They might all sound the same. For all we know all Vorlons are one Vorlon in pieces."

"He recognized me on the station."

"What!"

"Kosh recognized me when I first came to Babylon 5. He came to see me one night."

"What did he say?" 

Sinclair had no idea why his heart was racing, thundering in his chest.

"Hello old Friend."

Shaken and stirred beyond anything he thought could come out of this evening's chat. 

[What is it about my friends? Must they all have supernatural experiences and abilities? Is it me or does Babylon 5 attract all the unexplainable?]

"Hello old friend?"

"Yes."

"How did he recognize you?"

[He's taking all of this pretty well. Does he believe me or think I'm crazy? Does he really want to know? Can I trust him?]

"You can trust me." No room for doubt.

"Do you believe any of what I'm saying? You're taking it too easily."

"I believe you. I definitely believe you."

"He heard my song."

Bam it was out there. Stephen had said what Sinclair already knew from Susan but now what? And what does it mean?

"He heard your song."

"Keep repeating it, it won't change. Yes, he said that he heard my song. He heard me when I came on board the _Valen'Tha_ just as I heard him. He heard me when I arrived on the station just as I heard him but I didn't know where he was. He found me."

"I have no idea what to say. I want to ask you how you have a song but its none of my business and I wonder if I'd even understand if you did tell me." 

He added a self deprecating smile for good measure. 

Stephen laughed.

"Good, then don't ask. I don't think I could explain it to you."

"You've heard others? Their songs I mean."

"I was hitchhiking the galaxy. I passed many things, many beings in my time. I forgot that for awhile. Once I'd gone back to Earth and we were trying to undue all the damage from the war, I became a scientist for awhile and forgot that healing isn't always found science or medicine. I got my wake up call on the station. I put science ahead of everything else. Perhaps I wanted to forget what I know. I'm not sure. Faith and spiritual beliefs are just as important as modern medicine. You remember what happened. You were angry with me for weeks."

"Yes, I remember now. I'd forgotten, its been a couple of years and I've been kind of busy." Smile, chuckle.

"I didn't forget. I'll never forget."

"That's when things started to change for you? When you started to remember and accept?"

"Yes. It's also the night Kosh finally decided to drop by and get reacquainted." 

"Must have been something."

"Undescribable. I'm sorry, I can't go into the details of what we talked about. But mostly we just listened to the song and not the music."

Nonplused, Sinclair couldn't help the squeak that came next.

"You can communicate with Vorlons?"

"If that's what you want to call it. There is information transferred and understanding received." 

"Amazing."

"I don't know. There are many different levels and way of communicating. Ours is direct. I communicate with Kosh the same way Vorlons do with each other. But, Captain Sheridan obviously found a way to communicate with Kosh considering he's Kosh's student."

"What!"

"The captain is Kosh's student. You didn't know that? I thought you knew everything."

"That's Susan, not me. How did this happen?"

"Not too long ago Kosh just set up a meeting with the captain. Asked him to come over to discuss something. Didn't tell him what. Then he told the captain that he wasn't ready yet but he was ready to learn. How did you NOT know this?"

"I take it its public knowledge then?"

"Uh no."

"And you've noticed that I don't actually LIVE on the station anymore?"

"Point taken. Sorry. As for who knows. I do, Susan does. Delenn knows that he spends time with Kosh regularly so I guess she knows. And Michael. But he's not convinced that it isn't just some Jedi mind trick."

This causes them both to laugh.

"Yes, I love Michael but some times he has a way of putting things."

"Right. He's accused me of 'going Zen' a lot lately."

"Let's go back to one of your MANY revelations of the evening. How did you know it was Delenn? The incident was 10 years before you came to the station. And from what you said, you didn't see her for very long."

"Entil'Zha, I know you believe that it was Delenn even though you just heard this today."

"So humor me."

He's trying to decide whether and how to answer the question.

"You know that you can tell me anything."

"True, but you're going to get tired of saying that tonight. I felt her presence when she walked into Medlab the first time we met. I recognized or remembered it. I knew it was her and I knew what she was hiding. I've always known she was Satai. But since she seemed to want to keep it a secret, I didn't say anything to her. She tried to find out if I knew or suspected when she realized who I was. I didn't play her game. She still doesn't know I know. Only you."

Sinclair had no idea what to make of that. He tried to think of an intelligent, coherent question.

"Huh?"

"Huh? Which part didn't you understand?"

"The part about her presence. One meeting a decade ago and you felt her presence?"

"There are certain beings who's souls resonate a particular type of....presence. Its not the song. Not everyone has one. Only the Chosen. Some are quiet whispers like Delenn's. Steady, consistent and timeless. Some roar. If I've encountered them at least once, I can distinguish it again. No matter the time or distance. The presence is the spirit."

This was too much to process. 

[I can't process. What does that mean?]

"You might not want to hear this but I feel its time I say it. Your presence is roaring. It's so loud it is a little nerve racking at times when I'm not expecting you. It has gotten louder over the years. You never felt like this before. I think it gets louder the closer you get to...where you're supposed to be. It's practically screaming now. I hadn't expected this when I arrived. Its..." 

Stephen closes his eyes for a minute and Sinclair knows that he's gone somewhere else in time or space for a moment. Then he finished, 

"Clarity. Peace. Purpose. Order. Its ready."

[I'm going to stop saying they can come. If they do I'm going on vacation. Does he know what I suspect? He hasn't mentioned dreams. Is he like Susan? What is he?]

"Sheridan's feels almost like a Vorlon's but VERY different. Its MORE than a Vorlon's. Older than a Vorlon's. STRONGER than a Vorlon's. There's only one being in the universe who I've ever encountered who felt like that. Some Minbari call him Starkiller and hate him still. Within 5 years they will wish they hadn't. In 10 years they'll be ashamed to admit they ever did. In 20 they will ache for him. The Universe will ache for him. For his presence."

Sinclair was sitting here listening to revelations on a time table of people he knew. 

"You're empathic." 

Impassive mask firmly in place. He says nothing. Merely looks at Sinclair.

"You can tell me anything."

"Yes."

"You're not like other human empaths."

"No."

"Not like other empaths regardless of species?"

"No."

"Do you know who you are?" 

[What you are? If not, I don't know if I can help you.]

"Yes."

"We've almost come full circle. All of us have stood in the same place. You, Susan, Delenn, Sheridan and myself. In one way or another, we've all spent time on the ship with the Grey Council within weeks of each other, days perhaps. We've all intersected at some point. Then we all found our way to Babylon 5. That station has connected us as well. It's purpose was to be a place of peace, or so we thought. No, its true purpose was to host the Gathering. The Gathering of certain Souls. It served that purpose. Now it is to become a fortress of Light against the coming Darkness." 

Sinclair said these words to Stephen and to no one in particular. Perhaps he felt he needed to clarify the path for the Universe. Perhaps it was for himself.

Stephen Franklin nodded, leaned back in his chair and smiled. 

The three men in the quiet room sat silently for some time. "What is with these human friends of his? They all seem to know more about our history than we do! They all seem to possess knowledge we do not. Why are they coming now? Why are they sharing now?" Turval could hold his peace no longer and erupted, breaking the uneasy stillness in the air.

"I do not know my friend. We seem to learn more each time one of them visits." Rathenn answered.

"Even if we perhaps were not meant to know these things?" Durhan had remained in thoughtful silence while the other two speculated.

"How can you say that? Even as Satai I am certain that Rathenn did not know Dukhat had a Vorlon on board the ship. It was there the entire time! Throughout the entire war if this human is to be believed, for we all know when Lenonn died." Turval still can't wrap his mind around this.

Rathenn didn't know why that truth bothered him.

Durhan became the voice of reason. "Friends, Dukhat was the best of us. He had reasons we can never know. Remember he did not go into Vorlon space so the Vorlon must have come to him. We know that is a sign."

"Do we believe this human? Do we believe that Lenonn and Delenn learned of it. That he knows the Vorlon?" Turval couldn't handle this much information.

"Yes. He speaks the complete truth and we all know it. For some reason the Universe saw fit for him to be the first human to have contact with Minbari. Not just Minbari but the Anla'Shok. He lived with them in isolation for a year! He learned the ways of the Anla'Shok from them. And he's held on to Gedroon's pin all this time. I know her family. Then years later he is the one who held Anla'Shok Na Lenonn's dying body in his arms. He had the power and the knowledge to kill us, every single Minbari with a biogenic weapon, yet he chose to go to prison rather than harm one of us. Even while we were slaughtering his own people in a fit of madness he was sane. How was he thanked? He was beaten by us. You know what those Warriors were capable of. And Rathenn, YOU were there. You saw what they did. 

Now he sits with Entil'Zha and makes confession of things he has told no one. He kept silent for over 10 Earth years but he speaks now because he is compelled. I do not know what all of this means. I am but a Warrior, Rathenn you are the priestly one. What are your thoughts?"

Rathenn didn't want to be in this position. The Nine were broken. He had grown accustomed to sharing his thoughts with them. Seeking their counsel. Now he was expected to give it.

"I do not know. These things we have seen and heard from Entil'Zha's friends are not in Valen's prophecies. Yet each of them has knowledge of things connected to the prophecies. Each of them is somehow connected to Valen because they are connected Sinclair." This was all Rathenn had to say.

"What of the song? WE all know what it means. Do they? Susan did not seem to. Vorlons are the Light beings. The Light bearers. This healer can and does communicate with at least one. His words were veiled. He knows more. He has seen more." Durhan chimed in.

"We know that Delenn was the chosen of Dukhat. That there is more in her or for her to do. She has fulfilled two of Valen's prophecies herself. There will be more from her. If we are to believe him about feeling a quiet spirit in her, and we know that Entil'Zha at the very least possess the soul of Valen, then what are we to think of his words about Starkiller?" Turval was agitated but he continued,

"Starkiller. A student of the Vorlon? Starkiller, the one whose presence all Minbari will ache to feel in 20 years. The one who will make us ashamed to have called him by such name!" 

"Well, if this is so, Turval my good friend, perhaps you ought to start practicing NOT calling him Starkiller so much?" 

Durhan could make the devil himself blush at times.

In response, Turval merely glared across the table at Durhan. 

To ease the tension in the room Rathenn continued,

"I find it interesting that both Dukhat and Sheridan were students of the same teacher. Do you not?"

At this Durhan even was a bit miffed. "Satai, you are not suggesting that they are equals?"

"I have said nothing. I am merely observing what is before our eyes. What we, as you pointed out, know is the truth. Entil'Zha said they have almost come full circle. Each of them is connected. It is too much to be random that each of them had a hand in stopping the war. Of ending our murdering and destroying Minbari souls. To this day I shudder to think how many souls we lost. Perhaps there was a reason we do not understand why Valen said that they were important. Perhaps there is a reason why our lives continue to cross paths. We do not know the future. We do not know all that is to come. Yet two of them have stood before Entil'Zha and confessed what they know. None of us know why some humans certainly do have Minbari souls. There is no question about that. Perhaps we should start thinking on that more. They find their answers on Minbar at Tuzanor, might we find our answers on Babylon 5?"

"A Gathering of Souls. Perhaps we should see this Babylon 5?" Durhan said.

"You are serious? What could we hope to learn?" Turval felt he should offer up some protest though these were his secret thoughts as well.

The day finally came for Stephen and Talia to return. They were sorely missed. It really wasn't the same not having them around. Life went on, well whatever passes for life on Babylon 5. Marcus and I seem to be paired for missions often. We do work well together. And, he's the only person I've let into my mind except for my mother and Leroon. Being telepathic has its advantages when you have to maintain radio silence. The captain never mentioned this but I'm certain that was in the back of his mind. Marcus and I have a groove I guess. We can anticipate each other's reactions and play off one another. We've also taken to sparing together regularly and we meditate some times. Lennier, bless his little heart, has struggled with the changes in me. I can see it in his eyes some times when we interact. To his credit, he's very good at hiding it . That's one of the reasons I like having Lennier on the White Star when we go out. Plus, he knows enough of my 'Ivanova ways' to help the crew adjust. 

In honor of their return, we all met them in the shuttle bay. As soon as Talia stepped out the captain groaned in a not so hush voice, 

"Oh god, not another one! What is it with Minbar?" 

I caught Delenn's eye as she tried to hide her smile and simply rested her hand on his arm. Michael had no such reserve and laughed out right. To John's relief, Talia did not come back as a Ranger but he and Michael weren't sure if that would have been better. The cause for their distress? She was decked out in Religious caste robes. Stephen simply wore a cloak over his casual civilian clothes. We all crowded around them to give our welcome home.

"Its good have you both back. Things haven't been the same without you." 

Captain Sheridan is gracious even while contemplating his suspicions. I walk Talia to her new quarters. After thinking about it long and hard, we decided on Blue Sector rather than Green for two reasons. It would have raised a few eyebrows and station security was responsible for guarding the Ambassadorial wing. As much as Michael weeded out those he couldn't trust from security he still couldn't be sure and didn't want to take any chances. Blue Sector was different, command staff always had the larger quarters and they were near each other. Garibaldi decided he wanted Rangers guarding that area as well but in a low key sort of way. It made sense. We all knew we could trust the Rangers.

Later, at the welcome home dinner, smooth and discreet as ever Garibaldi asked Talia about her clothes. Its true that she didn't have anything after she got out of Medlab. The only thing she asked for was her lucky penny. When it came back clean she said that was all she needed. Michael was a bit suspicious about that since it was imbedded in the wall and had to be dug out. He didn't ask and she didn't offer any explanation. So, when she checked out of Medlab she only had the few things I purchased for her. Before Talia could answer Michael's question Stephen pipes in with,

"It's a good thing we came back when we did. I think she was about ready to take vows at the Sisters of Valeria."

Delenn looked at Talia for a long moment but said nothing. Then smiled knowingly.

"Kailenn?" was all I asked.

"Kailenn." Her response said it all. Then we both laughed. 

Talia turned a mock glare at Stephen and addressed him,

"Be careful Stephen, I might tell your secret."

The captain was looking a bit uncomfortable, Garibaldi and Marcus looked curious, Delenn intrigued, but I stiffened until I caught his eye and he shook his head. My relief was noticeable and I could tell that piqued more interest so I changed the subject. 

That's when I mentioned how difficult it was getting the Voice of the Resistance message out to those who really needed to hear it because we couldn't boost enough power to get it through Earth Force's jamming signal. I shared how we'd been working on the problem for weeks but there wasn't a solution. Everyone nodded that our efforts had been in vain. Out of the mouths of babes. Stephen was idly helping himself to a second serving of flarn, not really paying much attention and then said, 

"Draal's got that Great Machine, why don't you ask him to do it. Someone pass the rolls." 

Just like that. We all looked at him, then we each felt the full weight of our stupidity. Stephen's only comment, "What?" went unanswered. 

Calm doesn't stay long on Babylon 5. Things with the Centauri were getting out of hand. To top that off a Ranger training camp was mysteriously destroyed. And, when Stephen and I returned from a rescue relief mission we found out a dead man had come to the station. This did not bode well. Its also when the captain started to consider that his wife was still alive. I knew Anna, I knew what her death did to him. I also know that nothing but trouble will come from this. He's gotten close with Delenn. She assured John that Anna was dead. I felt a big old righteous BOOM, BOOM, BOOM coming. The big ones take time to simmer. This pot was on low boil for awhile. The other unnerving thing I learned was that the captain heard Shadows in the man's cell. He was convinced. Delenn told him that those who serve the Shadows are never alone. They have Keepers. My physical response to this was obvious as I shuddered and a sliver of ice pierced my heart. They thought I was reacting to the gruesome tale. And perhaps my comment about Shadows crawling all over the station hit home. No, they couldn't know I was remembering Entil'Zha's words to me when he warned me I could end up serving them if I didn't know who I was.

The dreams returned. It took almost four months before a resolution came. Some parts just didn't make sense. I felt like something was very wrong, yet at the same time I knew it was what was meant to be. I don't know what possessed me but one day I shuttled up to White Star 3 and sat in the chapel alone. I surprised the crew as I'm rarely there unless preparing for a mission. I didn't say much of anything to the crew but after two weeks of my unannounced daily visits to the chapel or to walk in the garden, they got used to me. I was disquieted and longed for the peace of Tuzanor. The White Star would have to do. So I started spending more and more off duty time on White Star 3 until it was the only place to find me if I wasn't working. And the only three places I could be found on White Star 3 were the chapel, the garden, or my newly acquired quarters. In the beginning I slept up there just a few nights a week. After the third week I didn't even bother going to my quarters on the station and spent every night there. 

As the dreams continued and I tried to make sense of what I knew, I had to make peace with it as well. This was very difficult. I struggled with it. Some very long hours were spent in the chapel. It was quiet and I could pray without interruption. Some nights I couldn't sleep so I just walked the garden. Some nights I spent all night in the chapel praying. There was never anyone there when I arrived and no one ever came while I was there. I guessed it wasn't used very much. I didn't realize its vacancy was by design of my crew. I knew I had to come to terms with this because the time would be soon. In the meantime, I settled into my life on the ship without interference from anyone. 

People started to comment on my behavior. I suppose it is a bit strange to be the second in command of a space station but living on a star ship. If that were the only change, I would've gone without notice. I was informed that I started to make unexpected outbursts that were cryptic enough to just convince my friends that I wasn't a babbling fool but that I wasn't telling them everything. Actually, they tell me I wasn't saying much of anything they could understand. This went on for several weeks. Some of them were starting to get scared for me, except for Stephen. 

One day we were sitting in the War Room and I was mumbling enough to interfere with the activities report Fannol came to the station to give. My voice got louder and louder until they could all hear me even if they didn't understand. That's when Delenn gasped, Talia put her hand over her mouth and Marcus gave the obligatory "In Valen's Name." Fannol said not one word but he stopped being surprised by me a long time ago. The captain and Garibaldi didn't know what was going on but figured that their reactions meant I said something important. G'Kar understood but he too had no idea what it meant and just shrugged at the captain's questioning look.

I was apparently chanting in Andorando, "Now is the time. Now is the hour. The past is becoming. The future is unmade." over and over again. Someone made a move to shake me but Stephen stopped them. He was firm and just said "its time". This went on for about 10 minutes straight. No one knew what that meant or how he seemed to know what was going on but then I stopped. When I looked up they were all staring. Hey with this group, what's a little crazy among friends is what I really wanted to say. Instead I stood up and walked to the view port and stared out for a minute. No one had said anything since my first outburst. They were all waiting. Then I turned around and Kosh was standing in the room. He did something NOBODY including myself would have expected. He bowed to me. Me! All deep and meaningful like Delenn decides to do some times. A Vorlon bowing to a human? Michael was starting to rethink that whole Jedi mind trick thing. Wondering if it was contagious. 

Then everything became clear. My dreams started to click into place. One by one the events I'd seen since Leroon taught me how to separate then from perceptions made sense. I looked at Kosh and said, 

"The Gathering of Souls is near." 

He did the Vorlon equivalent of a nod I suppose, then responded. 

"Yes." 

On his way out he looked at Stephen and did something that shocked me along with the rest of them. He bowed to him as well. Michael finally got his wits together quicker than anyone else.

"I think we need a time out." 

Everyone seemed to agree but nobody moved. Then, if things hadn't already gone from strange to downright weird even for Babylon 5, we got another visitor. Draal showed up. Or his holographic image anyway. He turned to me and told me to come now. His voice cracked like a whip. Draal was not playing around so I nodded, turned to the captain and left. Fannol was right on my heels. He knew I probably couldn't pilot a shuttle.

While Susan was en route to the planet, Delenn could not and did not speak for a full ½½ hour. She was still and did not move a muscle. Marcus, ever her protector, went to stand near her unobtrusively. G'Kar was silent and thoughtful. Internally he was going over various passages from the Book of G'Quon. He could not find what he was looking for, no answers came to him. Talia started pacing. She'd spent 8 hours a day every day for three weeks with Kaileen. Since returning to the station she studied the 'homework' and reference materials that Kaileen prepared for her. She wasn't an expert at all in Minbari religion but her faith was strong and she knew enough about her belief in Souls, Rebirth, and Valen's prophecies to understand that's probably what Susan was referring to. She started pacing. She just didn't understand. 

Then she stopped pacing, turned to Stephen and stared at him, through him, long and hard. This got everyone's attention. Focused on the two of them, the anxiety level in the room went up several notches. No one thought they could take much more. She stepped closer to him but was still some distance away. Narrowing her eyes she tilted her head as if listening for a whispered answer somewhere in the room. Then her face took on an expression of understanding and awe. She said,

"You are a Soulwalker!" 

It was a statement and an accusation without malice.

Stephen returned her stare. Features relaxed but his face was an impassive mask. He responded with simple word.

"Yes."

The meaning was not clear to Michael or the captain but they heard what Susan said about the Gathering of Souls. They knew what Minbari said about souls, they saw how Kosh treated him and how he seemed to know exactly what was going on with Susan. There was only one simultaneous reaction expressed by everyone else in the room.

"In Valen's name!"

From the War Room to the shuttle bay to landing inside Epsilon 3, Fannol held his peace. He felt compelled to take up the role of Susan's protector and silent sentry as he had so long ago. She said nothing either. So much, too much was going on in her head. 

{What could have gotten Draal so worked up to demand I come down. Ok, he always demands we come when he calls but he's always light hearted. What's with the urgency?}

Exiting the shuttle they walked to the Machine. Draal was already outside of it and simply motioned for Susan to take her place inside. Fannol was in awe but hid his thoughts well. 

[What secrets these people keep! This is amazing.]

This was the first time Draal remained silent during one of her visits. He gave her no instructions, did not tell her where to look, and did not tell her what was wrong. He simply waited while she worked. When she stepped out she was flushed and unnerved. Her worst nightmare come true. 

{So it was things to come!} 

That was all she could think. Draal waited patiently while she composed herself enough to speak.

"Can you make a copy of that like the last time?"

"Yes." 

He returned with a data crystal in a small box and handed it to her. She was about to thank him when he stopped her cold.

"I once told you that no normal human mind should be able to do what you did in that machine——should be able to see the things you make it show you. I should have suspected then but you played the role of the innocent very convincingly. Do you know who you are?"

"Yes."

"Then Valen guide you child. You will need it in the days ahead."

With that Susan and Fannol turned and left. Fannol was absolutely convinced she had the combined souls many Minbari within her. He worried for his friend but he rejoiced in what he felt she was to be. His one fleeting thought was that he was glad he did not try to ward himself against her. Susan returned to silence and did not speak again until she re-entered the War Room. Fannol did not try to break it.

After everyone's combined exclamation every single pair of eyes in the room settled on Stephen. He did not like that one bit. He never liked to be the center of attention but after Kosh and Talia decided to do their absolute best to reveal him, he was resigned. Sheridan finally spoke.

"What is a Soulwalker?"

Stephen turned but did not speak. He looked pointedly at Delenn. 

[You owe me for the peace mission debacle and for keeping your secret all these years.] 

Delenn had a question of her own and looked more than slightly embarrassed but would not hide from the truth,

"You knew? All this time, you knew it was me?"

"Yes."

"And yet you did not speak?"

"No."

By this time Michael was getting annoyed because Stephen had gone from doing his 'Zen thing' to outright speaking like a Vorlon. He was about to say this when he remembered Kosh's actions.

"Why?"

"You wanted to hide, I let you."

John Sheridan had learned enough from Kosh over the last few months to understand that there were things and beings in the universe we were not always ready or able to understand. Today's events had wiped away all doubt in the supernatural and the unexplainable. He had a better understanding of Sinclair's warning about Susan. 'Undeniable, proof.' Yes, he had that now. There was probably much more to come in the very near future. But he wasn't about to accept this conversation between Stephen and Delenn. [She's always hiding something!]

"I repeat, what is a Soulwalker?"

Stephen crossed his arms on his chest, looked directly at Delenn and raised an eyebrow. [Time to pay up.] Delenn nodded then turned to Sheridan and spoke but her words were meant for all,

"We are all star stuff, the Universe given form. There are those among us who are special, touched with the ability to see and identify the presence that radiates from certain souls. It is the spirit found in lesser beings. In those of us from the younger races. Those of us not of the First Ones. They are Soulwalkers. They can see the Soul. Know the potential of Greater Souls. They are children of the First Ones. Born and reborn. I never imagined that a race as young as humanity would have one born among you. They are in harmony with the Universe. They can hear the song. And because they are children of the First Ones, they have the song within them. They are also empathic. But not like ones we are mostly familiar with. They can also identify the ones who possess no soul. They are the Blessed."

Sheridan said nothing. 

[What the hell am I suppose to say to that?] 

He had to decide if he believed, then he wondered, 

[Does it really matter if I believe? He has some kind of connection with Susan and Kosh. Is that enough?] 

What he said out loud was, 

"Unicorns, Pegasus, Fairies, and Angels. Is there anyone around here that's just plain old normal?"

At the mention of the mystical beings Marcus got dead serious and looked at the captain,

"What did you say?"

"Just wondering if everyone around here communes with the supernatural." His off handed reply.

Marcus' voice was tight as a drum when he pressed on through clenched teeth,

"No, captain, you gave a list. Fairies, Unicorns and Angels. What made you say that?"

All attention turned on these two. 

[Why is he reacting like that? Damn are those code words from Sinclair? I thought he was using imagery.] 

But John Sheridan could see that something was troubling Marcus. Whatever it is upset him. No, scared him. He opened his mouth to speak.

Susan marched into the room with fire in her eyes, Fannol less than a step behind her. Anything Sheridan would have said was cut off by her entrance.

"Good, you're all still here. Did we miss anything?"

Always helpful, Michael piped up.

"Actually yeah, Stephen's a Soulwalker and he knows some big secret about Delenn."

"You told them?" Incredulously.

"No. Talia outed me."

"You knew?" Pretty much the group response.

"Ivanova knows everything." Fannol dead panned. 

"We've got a problem." 

With this everyone groaned wearing the expression that screamed 'not another one'.

Susan reached into the fold of her cloak and produced a data crystal. Without comment she walked to the monitor and said,

"This will happen in 8 days."

Not waiting for anyone to question her she activated the view screen, dimmed the lights & let it play.

They could see Susan in C&C trying to send out a distress call to anyone who would listen. Corwin diving to narrowly escape a falling beam. The background clearly showed the station falling apart. Wounded and dead scattered. And through the C&C view port their worst nightmare given form. Endless numbers of Shadow vessels swarming through the jump gate destroying every ship and Starfury trying to defend the station. Garibaldi could be heard clearly over the intercom link shouting orders as he lead Delta and Alpha squads. Marcus was in the thick of the fight from White Star 2 where he'd taken over after announcing over the com that Delenn was dead. It flashed to an outside view as Shadows fired endlessly at the station. Finally Babylon 5 was destroyed.

When the recording finally ended no one knew what to think. They had too many surprises in too short a period. No one could move. Those who heard their own voices or heard what had become of them could not assimilate the information. It can't be true. Eight days.

Michael Garibaldi was a born cop always suspicious he had to ask the question,

"Susan, are you sure that's real?"

She was not angry. She knew her friend. She also knew that if she hadn't worked the machine enough to know it was the truth or had the benefit of her dreams, she would too. So she said,

"Yes. I have seen it."

Delenn simply shook. Marcus was none too composed either. Their eyes met in a knowing look not lost on the group. They were the only two that heard Susan's pronouncement months ago when she said 'I have seen what was and what is to come' in Minbari. They knew. This was their future.

"We don't have a lot of time. Someone or something is trying to open a time rift in Sector 14."

"That area's banned." 

{Ok, captain, come back to the real world.}

"Doesn't make a difference. If its happening. I'm the only one here who's been out there. I know where I'm going and what to look for. I'll head out there." Garibaldi was always quick.

"Michael, it'll take you a day to get out there and back. We don't have a lot of time. 8 days." 

The captain felt he should say this because he really didn't want to mention that they weren't equipped to fight off a Shadow attack on the station let alone whatever was coming through Sector 14. What he did say was,

"Susan, did I do this?"

Understanding immediately what he was talking about she looked at her friend smiled warmly and shook her head,

"No John. This wasn't you. But do you understand a little better now?"

"More than I want to, yes."

Then she snapped around and looked at Fannol. There was a pained expression on her face and everyone saw it.

"Old friend, do not think I am sending you from the fight, I am not. Do you trust me?"

"You know that I do." 

"Leave. Do not stop for anything or anyone. Do not stop until you reach Minbar. Until you reach Tuzanor. Do NOT leave until I have contacted you. You are needed there more than you can possibly understand. Do you remember the first time I hit you with a dinner roll?"

"I'll never forget it. Or the second time." He drawled with a smirk.

"Remember what I said about hiding your light under a bush. Do not forget that. Say nothing of what you know or why you returned. But you must return to Tuzanor and you must leave now!"

Susan moved quickly to Fannol who was closing the distance as well. They looked at each other deeply and then embraced as if knowing it would be for the last time. Then he turned and left.

Their interaction seemed to bring everyone else out of their stupor. Delenn sat quietly thinking of things only Satai would know. G'Kar seemed to have found what he was searching for inside. The answer to the puzzle that had been going round in his head since the first strange encounter of the day. He was the one who spoke first,

"Mr. Garibaldi, I will accompany you to Sector 14." 

It was not a question or a suggestion. Everyone understood that.

"Yes, that seems like the right course of action. Michael, get what you need and prepare to head out as soon as possible. We need scans and any video you can get. Don't take a White Star. They're made with Vorlon technology and I don't want you two drawing any Shadow attention to yourselves if you can help it. Do what you can, but don't take unnecessary risks." 

Sheridan said this after having enough time to start putting all he'd learned into some sort of perspective. He continued,

"Stephen, I don't know if there's anything we can do. If we're able to stop this it might not be without lots of casualties. Get all the Medlabs prepared for Red Alert. Grab anyone you need. Talia, work with him. 

"Susan, while Michael's gone, I need you and Marcus to work double time with security. Let's do the best we can to make sure they are prepared for whatever's coming."

"Delenn...we need to talk."

And they all set out to do what as ordered. Sheridan didn't have high hopes for straight answers with Delenn so he put that off for a bit and headed down to see Kosh. Why he thought that would help, he didn't know. Kosh was Kosh and simply confused him more.

"Kosh, do you know about the Shadow attack in 8 days?"

"Yes."

"What can you do to help us? Can you get Vorlon ships here to help defend the station?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Can we count on your ship at least?"

"No."

"Why? I thought you wouldn't want the station destroyed."

"The past is becoming. The future is unmade."

"Yes, I heard that from the original source. It isn't an answer."

"Yes."

Sheridan couldn't take it anymore. Kosh was silent apparently he had no desire to say anything else so Sheridan turned and left.

Marcus watched Susan carefully. He still had things to work out on his own. Things relating to some of the many comments and revelations made in the War Room earlier but that would have to be done at another time. 

[Stephen's a Soulwalker. That I didn't guess. Balances things. Talia is a mystery to me. Enhanced telepathic abilities? She must have something. I read the Ironheart report. If he hit her with the ball of light like it says it wasn't just to illuminate the room. What does she know and how does she fit in to what's going on?]

They worked in relative silence for the rest of the day. Marcus still couldn't figure out Susan and Fannol. 

[Why did she send him away? Protection? And that embrace. We're all friends. I have made close friendships with many Minbari Rangers myself. But they don't act like a human and a Minbari. They act too much like neither and too much like each other. How close are they?]

Susan was still sleeping on White Star 3. Her sleep was restless because the dreams came. They were a jumbled mess of past and present. She understood that they could prevent what she saw in the Great Machine but she wasn't ready for the way it had to be done. She was certain of what was coming in the next day but she was uncertain that she could live with it on a personal level. 

{Why act nervous now? This is nothing new. Its been over a year almost 2 years since I've known. My personal feelings can't come before the greater good. There is much more work to be done. Then why am I so sad?} 

She couldn't take it any longer. Minbari beds were not conducive to tossing and turning. "No rest for the wicked" she mumbled and got up. 

When she entered the chapel she got a surprise. Marcus was there praying. 

{Why act surprised? You know he prays, what Ranger doesn't?} 

She meant to turn and leave so not to disturb him but then she saw something that caught her eye. Light. There was some kind of light glowing around Marcus. No, not around him, from him. Her breath caught and she gasped. She tried to turn and leave but knew she was already caught. Opting for the offensive,

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"That's rich coming from you."

"That's not an answer."

"Its probably the only one you'll get. Or understand."

"Nah, I think I'm gonna get an answer and I think I might be able to understand. Try me."

"You weren't in the room when Delenn had to explain for everyone what a Soulwalker is..."

"Wait, why didn't Stephen do it?"

"Looked to me like payback for whatever deep secret of hers that he's been keeping for awhile. A secret that he wasn't very happy about and that embarrassed her. Though I can't imagine what would embarrass Delenn."

"I could." Susan mumbled.

"Anyway, go on."

"You know what a Soulwalker is?" 

At her nod he continued. 

"They aren't the only ones who are Blessed in the Universe. But I guess you'd know about that too." 

He paused & gave her a sly grin.

"Move along Cole. Gloating is not attractive on you."

"Really, so what do you find attractive on me?"

"I'm about 5 seconds from the Happy Dance Marcus."

"Alright. I can do some unusual things." That was it.

"That's it?"

"What'd you want???"

"Ok, I walk in here to find you praying and uh let me see, GLOWING, and all I get is you can do some unusual things. That about sum it up?"

"Fine, what are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's really the question you asked. I remember you telling the captain that you know who you are. That there are more things in heaven and earth and you're one of them. Wanna explain that?"

"No. Not anymore than you want to explain yourself. Ok, so does this glowing schtick have a practical purpose or are you pretty much just for decoration?"

At that he stared at her shocked. She just saw him glowing and is being a smart ass about it instead of running into the night scared. 

[Oh, I definitely like this woman. Gotta love a smart ass.] 

He laughed and shook his head at her.

"No, its not just for show. Its energy. You know all matter and anti matter is energy. The Religious caste would probably say that I must have ended up with a _REALLY_ good Minbari soul to do this."

She laughed. "Yeah, Fannol's convinced I have more than one. We're not supposed to know that."

"You scanned him?"

"Of course not! He was broadcasting pretty loud by accident and we were touching at the time so it came through."

Marcus didn't like the way this conversation was going at all. He had no desire to hear about her 'touching' Fannol or anyone else. 

[One of these days I should just get it together and ask her out.]

"Hey, Mr. A P12 can try? Do you know your Psi rating?"

"Yeah."

"How did you manage to hide from the Corp your entire life?"

"I should ask you the same thing Susan Ivanova."

"No, I think you already know. And I have my answer as well."

Marcus nodded. They understood one another perfectly. Not wanting to have anymore heavy conversation for the evening they left the chapel and took a walk around the ship. Ending up in the garden they sat together on one of the benches and were finally able to sleep.

Susan was in C&C early. She was nervous. Marcus noticed that when he came in a few hours later. He thought it had something to do with the impossible count down they were facing and her having to work in C&C up until that time. 

[That's got to be creepy.] 

Then an unscheduled ship came through the jump gate but she didn't look surprised at all. Everyone else was checking and double checking the schedule but the Minbari War Cruiser was not scheduled to arrive at anytime. They weren't sure how she would react. Susan Ivanova shocked people her entire life. None more than she had since returning to Minbar or them finding out she was a Ranger. Truth be told, her staff got over it pretty quick once they remembered exactly where they lived and that they should always expect the unexpected. But one thing she didn't waver on was the tight running C&C and her disdain for ships who attempted to disrupt her schedule. 'Someone's gonna get it' or so they thought.

As soon as the captain appeared on the screen and opened his mouth about to give her registry and request docking she held up her hand to stop him and didn't let him say a word,

"Welcome to Babylon 5 Valeria. You are clear to dock at bay 1." 

Even the ship's captain looked shocked. And bay 1, without being expected. That was the prime spot. He simply nodded confused and closed the connection. 

"Corwin, take over for the rest of the shift." 

She glanced at Marcus knowing she'd never get rid of him and that he'd follow her anyway and inclined her head toward the door.

Once they entered the hallway, 

"No questions for the next hour. Don't speak one word unless you're asked a question." When she got in the lift she activated her link,

"Delenn, please notify the guards that you're about to have company. Send Lennier away. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"We?"

"An Old friend."

"Ivanova to Sheridan." 

"Can you clear some time in about 1 hour and come to Delenn's? We need to chat in private."

"Sure, what's this about?"

"The count down, sir."

"Understood. Sheridan out."

Marcus watched her in the lift. Her hands shook. He reached over silently and clasped one with his hoping she wouldn't turn him away. She didn't. She surprised him by lacing their fingers holding on firmly. This assured him that the winds of change he felt coming in the chapel last night had arrived. He hadn't been quite honest when he said it was simple manipulation of energy. But now he was determined to see whatever this was through with her. He suspected that whoever got off that ship was the real reason she sent Fannol to Minbar, not to protect him from the imminent Shadow attack. As they stood in front of the ship in the docking bay his heart pounded in his chest. Whatever was about to happen would be big. How did she know? It was obvious she hadn't had any contact with the ship because they were unexpected. And yet, she knew. 

His mind went back to her words, "I have seen it..... I have seen what was and what is to come."

[She is the Oracle of Minbar! How could I not have realized? How could Delenn not have realized it?] 

Things were starting to click into place. But she is human. The ancient texts before the time of Valen spoke of an Oracle in the last days. One who would not be born for several millennia. That is what assured all Minbari that it was not Valen. That and Valen stating in no uncertain terms that he was not the Oracle they awaited. But with the arrival of Valen, his work and prophecies they dismissed the old books. The old gods. The ones who brought them the Star Fire Wheel as a means of settling disputes. 

[And yet, she is here now. Definitely something big coming.]

When the four cloaked individuals stepped off the ship the first thing Marcus noticed was their faces shrouded under the hoods. He could not tell if they were male or female but suspected male because of their height and build. Three seemed very surprised to see Susan and Marcus by their movement and misstep. One did not. No words were exchanged. Susan motioned Marcus to take up the rear while she took point. 

[Are these friends or foes?] 

They did not stop until they reached Delenn's door. Once inside Marcus got another huge shock. 

[But that's all I've gotten over the last 24 hours, why am I surprised?]

Delenn held back. The four guests entered the room and stood silently to the side of the door. Susan checked every square inch of the ambassador's quarters to ensure they were alone then reached in her robe and pulled out a jamming device. She held it up so everyone could see before turning to set it on the coffee table. They all nodded appreciatively. Once she turned around she bowed to all of them with great deference to the one in the middle,

"It is an honor." 

Delenn did not seem surprised by her actions or words. But Marcus could tell that it was only when Susan spoke that complete understanding set in. As one, the four lowered their hoods and their faces were revealed. Satai Rathenn, Sechs Turval and Durhan, and the major shocker, Entil'Zha! Marcus bowed and held his tongue. But the questioned burned inside of him. 

[Why would the Entil'Zha come to the station on the eve of a Shadow attack?] 

Marcus was sure that Susan sent Fannol away to guard Entil'Zha. 

[Oh, yeah, this is big!]

Delenn gestured for each of the visitors to have a seat. Sinclair moved toward Susan and gathered her in a strong embrace. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded then responded. When they parted she touched his face gently and reverently, nodded yes and kissed his hand. Only then did he turn to take a seat. It was Satai Rathenn who spoke first,

"Anla'Shok Ivanova, I do not know why I was surprised to find you expected us." 

She was sure that with the knowing look and shining eyes he knew exactly what happened at Tuzanor and everything that happened between her and Entil'Zha.

Susan simply bowed graciously without a word. Then she stood guard at the door.

Marcus decided he should fill in for Lennier and began preparing the tea. He was here because he happened to be in C&C when the ship arrived. He knew she brought him along to keep him quiet and from snooping around. Which is exactly what he would've done. But since the lift ride he understood that she needed him in a different way. Marcus' feelings for Susan had grown strong over the last year. He couldn't tell her, he feared how she would react. He still wasn't quite sure what the deal with Fannol was and didn't want to risk losing her friendship. Then he considered that they would all be dead in 7 days so if he made a play for her now the rejection would be short lived. And so would he.

As Marcus served the tea he decided to take the temperature of the room by letting his shields down. [Just a quick peek won't hurt.] He was wrong, the only thought that came into his head was a loud,

~I don't think so glow boy. Try it again and find out what it feels like to get powered down~ 

Marcus had no doubt where that thought came from and looked at her. She dared him with her own. 

~you can't possibly blame me for being curious. We are suppose to die later this week~

~wanna die today~

~fine~ 

During their telepathic exchange, which Sinclair noticed, Delenn greeted everyone and brought them up to speed. When she turned to Rathenn and asked why they had made the trip as well his answer caused both Delenn and Marcus to choke. Susan just groaned.

"We came to witness this Gathering of Souls." 

He couldn't understand their reaction. Looking at Susan for permission first, she turned to Rathenn and then set out to explain Susan's behavior over the last 4 months as well as what had taken place yesterday in great detail. 

{The woman can keep more secrets squirreled away in that head of hers but as soon as she's allowed to tell a story she's got to tell the WHOLE story.} 

Turval, Durhan and Rathenn gapped. 

Sinclair looked at Susan with a raised brow and she just shrugged,

"Ok, so I might have left a couple of things out."

"It's a long ride, we'll talk. Where's Michael?"

"He should be on his way back. He radioed in that they would be here in 5 hours."

"They? Back from?"

"G'Kar. Sector 14"

"Did you do that?"

"Didn't have to, he volunteered. But you had to know he would."

"Yes, you're right. Good. It's better this way." Then he handed her a data crystal and she nodded.

"Susan, I'm sorry that you're going to have to take the heat on this. Its up to you how you want to handle it."

"Please tell me this is enough. Enough considering..."

"I hope it will be. I'm counting on you to use your own judgment and I support anything you do."

"Thank you Entil'Zha. I will do it."

No one understood their conversation and they were wise not to ask. Delenn felt silent vindication that she was right. 

[Yes, he has chosen her for something special indeed.]

Then Sinclair looked at Susan questioningly,

"Fannol?"

"Already in place."

"As it should be. Good."

The door chimed and Susan opened it without asking who it was. This caused Rathenn a great deal of distress.

When Stephen entered unannounced they nodded in understanding.

"Entil'Zha, sorry I'm late. I had to finish up with a patient."

"That's alright. Delenn and Marcus don't seem surprised that you knew I was here."

"Talia ratted me out yesterday and Delenn explained things––pretty eloquently I might add." 

"Talia?"

"Kailenn."

"Ah."

Marcus was pouring tea for Stephen but his thoughts were pretty loud. [No one around here speaks in full sentences anymore!]

Susan turned to Sech Durhan.

"Master, you are aware that Captain Sheridan will be joining us in a few minutes?" 

Everyone could see where she was going with this. Everyone but Sinclair and Durhan thought she was crazy to censure his behavior. Durhan knew his student well. Sinclair did too.

"Yes, yes, child. I suppose this is your way of telling me to be nice? I promise not to call him Starkiller to his face but you will have to scold Turval. He has not been practicing." 

Susan smiled at this. 

"I said nothing of the sort. But, since you brought it up. If you are nice I might let you provide me with an opportunity to practice the Happy Dance." 

"Insolence! Scandalous child." Then he leaned over and stage whispered, "We will have plenty of time later. I will see what I can arrange." 

And they both looked at each other warmly & smiled.

Delenn and Marcus were amazed at Durhan and Susan. This was the mighty denn'bok Master who had even the Warrior Satai and Shai Alyt in fear of him acting like a doting grandfather!

"Sech Turval?" 

Susan narrowed eyes adding to the unspoken question.

"Hush child. And do not look at me like that. I haven't said anything!" 

"Of course not. I did not mean to imply you did." 

Eyes shining, Susan pinned him with a mock glare. He smiled and nodded. Turval would behave.

This was definitely an eye opening event for Delenn. She had never seen Susan interact with Minbar leaders and here she was chatting playfully with some of the highest. What did they know? And how long has she known Rathenn?

The door chimed and when Sheridan entered he was more than surprised at the gathering. 

[Nothing should shock me anymore.] 

That's when the nosey little Ranger and the three Minbari Wise Men got the surprise of their lives——to date anyway.

As Sheridan entered the room time seemed to stand still for several minutes as something that could only be described as a light show occurred. Tiny embers of iridescent waves of blue Light appeared to waft out of Sinclair, Sheridan, Stephen, Susan and Delenn. Then they combined into---something. It connected at some point in the room above their heads and grew into a massive cloud or ball. Sparks of white, gold, and red danced along the rim of the mass of blue. It appeared that this light show was now to include sound because gentle music could be heard. It sounded like wind chimes. No one moved. Those providing the entertainment didn't seem to be aware of what was happening. They didn't seem to BE THERE anymore. It was as if they were called from their bodies. The Wise Men and the Ranger stood still in shock, awe or horror for they could not decide which. 

The four others in the room knew what they were witnessing and whispered as one,"The Gathering of Souls." Now they understood that this group was intended for something beyond their imagination. That these before them were Chosen and Called for something they did not know or exactly understand. But it was obvious to each of them that the Souls before them were hand picked by the Universe and they should do nothing to interfere with that plan. 

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the sound ended and the Light seemed to retreat back into its respective owner. None of the five seemed to have any awareness of what had just happened between them. The four looked to each other in silent agreement that they would hold their peace on the event. If the Universe did not choose to inform them of their connection, it was not their place to do so. Silently, Turval vowed never to think of Captain Sheridan as Starkiller again.

As if nothing had occurred, Sheridan turned to Sinclair and spoke.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Everyone I know thinks very highly of you. Though I did not know you were here." He glanced at Susan. She made a nod of the head in deference and silent apology.

"The pleasure is all mine Captain Sheridan. I have heard nothing but great things about you. I know you to be an honorable man. And the work you are doing here is commendable." 

Pleasantries over the captain sat while Delenn and Sinclair spun an amazing tale about what really happened to Babylon 4. He had to take Sinclair's word because he was there and he was the one who issued the ban on travel into Sector 14. 

"Wait, you're telling me that someone stole Babylon 4 and took it somewhere in time?"

"Not someone, us. Six years ago."

"Us? You want us to steal Babylon 4?" Incredulous.

"Captain, believe me I understand. If I hadn't been there before it would seem unbelievable. But we already did it in the past. All we are doing now is doing it again. Temporal Mechanics is confusing."

"Why?"

[Smart man. Kosh's student, let's see.]

"It's the only way to prevent the Shadow attack that will happen in 7 days. They were the ones attacking Babylon 4 when Michael and I were last on it. We have to move it for another reason."

"I'm listening."

"Delenn."

"John, you are familiar with the story of how Valen arrived in our greatest hour of need? How he did not come alone but brought a space station...."

"Babylon 4. But, that's not where it went when it disappeared before completion. Where did it go?"

[Very smart man.]

"This is Sector 14, things get 'unstuck' in time. If we don't move it now..." 

Sheridan interrupted Sinclair at this point,

"It won't be there for Valen when he needs it. If that happens the Shadows win the last war and the past 1,000 years will not have happened."

[Yes, Kosh's student.]

Marcus understood why Susan told him not to speak. What he was hearing was too incredible. Things others surely did not know and would never learn. Then Sheridan turned to Delenn.

"Why did the Minbari say nothing when the station disappeared? Why stay silent until now?"

"Records from the last war are 1,000 years old, John. We did not know it was Babylon 4. I did not suspect until I arrived here and saw Babylon 5. They look almost identical. After checking the records I realized where it had gone. I did not say anything because I was instructed not to."

Sheridan was silent. His mind turned over all the things he heard and the reasoning behind them. They were about to be attacked and destroyed in a week. They had nothing else. This couldn't hurt the station was already lost to them anyway. But he knew there was more, they weren't telling him everything and that is something he did not like. Delenn interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain, time is..."

Sheridan politely held up his hand to cut her off. No one in this room would tell him the entire truth. Most times he couldn't trust Delenn no matter how much he'd grown to care for her. There was only one person present who he was absolutely certain understood his thoughts and would not do anything to compromise this station or humanity. He turned to Susan his question silent,

"Yes, we must do this."

He saw what he needed and nodded.

"When do we leave and who's going?" His ever efficient XO was ready for this.

"White Star Prime is standing by." 

She did not answer who because she felt he needed to make some decisions in this. She felt that somehow he would know who had to be there.

"Alright. Susan contact the White Star and tell them we'll be leaving within the hour. Marcus head up there now. Delenn?" 

She nodded yes. Then he turned to Sinclair,

"I assume that you will be leading this away mission?"

"No captain, this is your mission and your ship, I'm only along for the ride. My traveling companions will remain here on the station."

Sheridan accepted that with a nod. Silently thanking whomever that he didn't have to fight with Sinclair. Then he turned to Susan without asking the question she knew and responded.

"Accommodations have already been arranged for Sechs Durhan, Turval, and Satai Rathenn. Lennier will show you to them once we've finished." Sheridan's head turned at the mention of a Satai in the room. Susan inclined her head and Sheridan nodded to him in recognition.

Rathenn returned the gesture and mumbled something about how he should not be surprised that she would have known to make arraignments for them. 

[Why am I surprised by the young one?] 

Sheridan heard, filed it away and made no response. Instead he turned to address Stephen.

"Will we need you with us? Were you planning to go?"

"No, I can't be there." 

Sheridan scrunched up his face. [What the hell kind of answer is that?]

The three Minbari arrivals looked at one another and Durhan's expression screamed,

_I told you all that the healer knows more than he saying._

Sinclair looked a Stephen for a long moment closed his eyes and shook his head.

"While we wait for the all clear to shuttle up why don't you and I take a walk in the garden? We haven't much time."

"No we haven't. You need to be gone within the hour. Talia is going to want to see you for a minute. She won't ask questions about the mission but she'll... you should see her before."

Sinclair heard the words and absorbed the full meaning which was lost on everyone.

"Fine. Let's head over there now and you can tell her to meet us there."

The skeleton crew of Sheridan, Ivanova, Cole, Sinclair, and Delenn took off for sector 14 on White Star Prime. Marcus knew there was something going on. The last time Sinclair was in Sector 14 he was too but he noticed Entil'Zha left that part out. He seemed detached then Marcus considered that it was because this is where he lost Catherine. 

[Maybe Entil'Zha is secretly hoping we find her.]

Marcus wasn't sure as his mind kept going back to Susan in the lift. And the way she interacted with Entil'Zha. There's definitely something else. But, if she's the Oracle of Minbar, why is she nervous? She knows what's going on. 

[That might be why she's nervous!]

Susan maintained her silence for most of the trip. There were looks past between her and Sinclair. Delenn was extremely nervous. She didn't fidget or display any outward signs but Sheridan knew her well. Once they boarded the station they ran into the funny little creature, Zathras. He came from Epsilon 3 with the time stabilizers they would need and gave some convoluted explanation about the dangers of being unstuck in time. Everything that could have gone wrong seemed to. Sheridan's time stabilizer broke and he was gone in an instant. Zathras said no one would know where or when he went. He wasn't very helpful. Delenn was beside herself with worry. Sinclair was busy making adjustments of some kind. Marcus and Susan finished the false readings to make the crew of B4 evacuate. Sinclair and Delenn had some private moments to talk but Marcus only heard bits and pieces that made no sense to him.

Finally after two hours, Sheridan returned. He would not say where he went or what happened to him while he was gone. He just looked at Delenn for a long moment, then turned and left abruptly. Sinclair saw his face. He knew that look. Sheridan was a haunted man, a changed man. Where ever he went, whatever he saw, changed him completely. [Valen guide you.] Then he thought about what he said. 

Sheridan felt he'd just about had enough of everything for the day when Zathras began talking about the One. The captain thought he wasn't understanding because he finally asked why Zathras seemed to talk about Sinclair as the One then at times he spoke as Delenn was the One. Once he got the answer wished he never asked the question. 

[I should've kept my big mouth shut!]

This shocked Delenn just as much so what neither she nor the captain noticed was that Sinclair didn't seemed least bit surprised or phased it in any way. 

"Sinclair the One Who Was. Delenn the One Who Is. Sheridan the One Who Will Be. All Minbari culture built on three. You three are the One."

Once they'd finished talking privately they returned to Susan and Marcus. After a few minutes Marcus looked up confused. He asked how the station was going to get into position without anyone manning it. It couldn't travel on auto pilot. Sinclair exhaled deeply but didn't respond out loud immediately. 

[You are too smart for your own good some times my friend!] 

Marcus volunteered. Sinclair refused and said that he would do it. No discussion. Entil'Zha has its privileges. Then he turned to Susan, she nodded and they walked to another room in silence.

This caught everyone's attention. Well, perhaps not Sheridan so much as he was dealing with what he learned and experienced. The one thing he heard over and over was Delenn's voice, "John do not go to Z'ha'dum. You will die if you go." And one of the One.** Way** too much information!

Curiosity got the better of Delenn. She could stand it no longer. If Sinclair was to leave and Susan to stay how would she know what he intended for her? She glanced around C&C then went to a monitor and started operating the controls so she could see into the room they went. Marcus saw this and stepped closer. Caught, she tried to admonish him but he rolled his eyes, with the utmost respect, and leaned in to watch with her. They did not know what to make of the scene they witnessed. John came over at Delenn's gasp and they all three watched what was not intended for them to see.

Entil'Zha was on his knees in front of Susan. She was blessing him. 

[Susan is blessing Entil'Zha! What does that mean?] 

None of them could understand the words. Susan took something from her cloak. It was a chain with a pendant on it. Delenn was confused. 

[None of this is in the prophecies! But then we never learned of his life before he arrived. What is that pendant?] 

Delenn never saw it before. It was only when Susan shifted her hand closer to Entil'Zha moving the dangling pendant in front of his face that it became obvious it was a miniature Triluminary. At this she spoke out loud.

"Where would Susan get a miniature Triluminary? I did not even know it existed. We were told there were only three!!!"

Susan blessed the Triluminary pendant and placed it around his neck. Then, as she had done over a year ago, she placed one hand on his head the other she entwined with his.

"Entil'Zha, Jeffery David Sinclair. Each are called according to their purpose. You have submitted to your destiny by answering the true calling of your heart. It was there this path was prepared. Fear not. This is your destiny. You are the one Chosen by the Universe to build the rock and the sanctuary for what is to come and what will follow. The Anla'Shok is your strength, Tuzanor is your strength and you carry them with you in your heart where ever you go. Remember, you are not going far, you are returning home. And you will not be alone. Watch the stars and the heavens for her, you will not be alone. I have seen this. May God stand between you and harm in all the empty places you must walk. Let the spirit of Light and the Soul of Valen guide your way."

When she finished she leaned into him and kissed his forehead. Then she motioned for him to rise. He knew the weight of what she was feeling so he looked at her gently and shared his deepest thoughts.

"All my life, I've had doubts about who I am, where I belonged. Now, I'm like the arrow that springs from the bow. No hesitations, no doubts. The path is clear." 

He kissed both her cheeks in recognition of her Mother Land and stepped back. She nodded one last time and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head then turned and walked away. 

No one knew what to make of what they were watching. How is this possible? Who or what is Susan? She'd changed so much. What were they doing? She obviously knew this was coming. Then her outburst yesterday in the War Room came back to them as Marcus spoke.

"Now is the time. Now is the hour. The past is becoming. The future unmade." 

Marcus inhaled sharply, 

"A Minbari not born of Minbari, in Valen's name! Its him. Entil'Zha doesn't just have the soul of Valen, he IS Valen!"

When Delenn met his eye the truth was confirmed. [How did I not see that? They knew and never told us. How long did he know?]

Susan did not look back when she stepped out of the room. Nor did she look at those gathered in the shuttle bay. She stepped past everyone and entered the shuttle. Not a word past between them as they followed her. Once on the shuttle she took her place and piloted back to the White Star. No one tried to speak to her and they knew not to glance at her. They were all feeling a bit guilty and confused by what they secretly watched. Delenn is sneakier than she looks. She made a recording of what happened between Susan and Sinclair and held it firmly in her hand the entire way back to Babylon 5. There was no audio but she knew what she saw. Perhaps Rathenn would as well. She would take no chances, no one would believe her without it. But she wasn't sure what to make of it. The suspicions in the back of her mind had overwhelming implications if she was correct.

John Sheridan learned many things that day. The most informative, or at least the one he could do something about, was how to get the truth from a Minbari. Delenn's outburst was genuine. All he had to do from now on was give her something shocking along the lines of what Susan just did and he could sit back and watch the truth roll in. But since he wasn't quite sure what exactly it was that Susan did, he didn't know how to make it work. 

[Susan, are you finished keeping secrets from me?] 

Sheridan knew that no one had lied to him earlier in Delenn's quarters. If Sinclair had said 'I need you all to travel with me six years into the past so that I can steal Babylon 4 and then take it 1,000 years farther into the past so I can become Valen, fight the Shadow war and create the foundation of Minbari society' he would have thought the man was nuts. That's why Susan didn't tell him. All she said is that it needed to be done. 

[Well, we changed history. The Shadows won't be coming to attack the station this week. We still need to be ready. We still need to do more. Its time to be more pro active.]

Marcus watched Susan from time to time. He didn't know how she felt or if she was alright. His concern was for her well being. When they jumped into orbit around the station Garibaldi was waiting in the docking bay. No one wanted to tell him anything if he didn't know. "Sorry but while you were out we dropped your best friend off on a space station and right now he's flying it 1,000 years into the past. Too bad you missed him." He'd kill the messenger of that they were sure. They all looked at him in fear but his only response was, "I know." Relief was palpable. Susan reached into her pocket and covertly handed him a data crystal then she leaned in and whispered, "When you're ready come see me." Stephen just arrived and looked over at Susan. She shook her head and he nodded. She turned to the nosey little group and told the captain that she and Stephen would be going up to White Star 3 but she'd check in with him later. Not really a request but who cares. After the day he had, the captain just wanted to be left alone. When she and Stephen were alone in the shuttle she turned to him,

"Hope you didn't have other plans. Sorry about that but I need to hear the song."

He laughed at her and acted offended.

"So that's what I'm good for around here. Just play me like a record and put me down."

As the weeks went by, Susan started seeing the captain change. Nothing overnight like Paul on the road to Damascus. But something happened to him when he made those time jumps on Babylon 4. Nothing else could explain the timing. He must have learned something big because he's changed. He's learning to speak Minbari! Apparently, Lennier has become the official Minbari language instructor of Babylon 5. Talia was a better student, she had more time. The captain was in a rush like he needed to learn everything as soon as possible. But Lennier believed that he was serving his caste in this. 

[Captain Sheridan is not really that bad. Just——intense. I really hope I only have to teach him Andorando!] 

Lennier was respectfully dismayed when the captain informed him they would move on to Vik next and Lennan last. Poor Lennier took it in stride.

The captain spent more and more time with Kosh. It was having an effect on him. Then he said something that made Susan think. Apparently Kosh understands the concept of a field trip because he took the captain on one. John told how Kosh arranged for him to meet shrouded beings and he was able to hear the song. "One moment of perfect peace." That is how he described it. He struggled for words to explain. He didn't need to, he was preaching to the choir. Susan is almost afraid to know what happened to him on the station, he is a very changed man. Delenn wonders as much but does not pry, nor has she made any comment. There are times when he spends hours standing still in the Observation Dome. She watched him not move once for 3 hours. 

He goes to the garden but he is the captain and can't get privacy all the time. Finally, he took a page from Susan's book and started shuttling up to White Star Prime. Anla'Shok do not gossip but Susan was informed that he is either in the garden or in the chapel. This caused a few heads to turn initially. Marcus instructed the Rangers on board that he was never to be disturbed unless a transmission came in as Code7R. Susan disabled his link for incoming calls except for the same. When she commented on the captain's behavior to Marcus all he said was,

"He feels the winds of change."

{Cryptic much?} 

Marcus knows something. I think he knows a lot. But I can't exactly fault him considering my own situation.

John was also frustrated. We needed assistance. The Shadows had obviously started to move. Chaos was everywhere. The Centauri had lost their minds attacking and conquering worlds from the League. And Earth, what were they thinking! He was trying to form a coalition with the League worlds. They weren't having it. He tried to explain that they needed to be united. This man I serve has always had a stirring presence and skill as an orator but lately his words send chills down my spine. The League worlds won't move, they are afraid of the Centauri and the Shadows. They want to bury their head in the sand. He says we need friends and that we've got to go find the First Ones, any we can get on our side. I think about it and I tell him about the Walkers of Sigma 957. He only glances at me and nods like I just told him the time of day. Why is he not surprised? He told me to take off on a White Star and not come back til I got someone to agree. When I looked at him like he was crazy he said it was a figure of speech and to lighten up. Why don't I believe that?

Marcus and I are a team now so he came too. I went to Stephen secretly and told him my mission waiting for his reaction. Since he didn't have one, I figured it wasn't time for him to do whatever it is he can do. We were successful enough in getting some of the First Ones who didn't care about the Shadow or the Vorlons in this war to agree to intervene with a little white lie or two. Anla'Shok do not bluff, we never said we don't lie. Lennier made no comment but I was absolutely certain that he witnessed my exchange with a few of the First Ones. He would be deaf, blind and stupid not to have since all we did was go to various locations G'Kar assigned us and hang in orbit. The First Ones came to us. They also called me by name. Marcus turned to the bridge crew the first time it happened and gave the Anla'Shok a look that said, "You never saw that. You never heard anything." Message clearly received. 

What I found eye opening is that the last group of First Ones we did not seek out. They followed us and sent their version of a hail. If you call shutting down our engines completely, taking our weapons off line, and jamming our communications hailing. These asked for Marcus by name. He did not say much and did not seem surprised by their actions but their response to him shocked us all. 

"When it is time, come to this place. Call our name. We will be here." 

{Alright, glow boy, what are YOU hiding?} 

I repeated his look for our fellows, they responded with the Minbari equivalent of, "No duh."

There's something going on between Michael and G'Kar. Yes, they're friends and spend time together but there's something else. They had a lot of time together on their mission to Sector 14. Ever since they came back they are just different. The looks, the meetings, the way they seem to be working on some top secret project together. They are definitely up to something. Then I thought back to the way G'Kar stated he would go with Michael, he did not ask. I redeem my wounded Anla'Shok enhanced powers of observation by reminding myself that I was pretty out of it the time. Talia commented that Michael has been studying the Book of G'Quon, the Narn holy text of their greatest religious figure and prophet. I should have made some kind of connection. G'Quon lived during the time of Valen. They knew each other, Valen visited Narn. Nope, didn't have a clue what was going on. Michael learning Narn had its upside as well. No more 'confusion' over orders given to the Narn security members. 

Stephen watches the captain a lot. I doubt its out of concern for his medical health and well being. Its not like they have long talks or private discussions. Some times they merely sit quietly alone. I tried to imagine what it must be like for Stephen to be able to watch someone's spirit morph before your eyes or hear the sound of their soul evolve. None of us have spoken to him about it and he does not comment. 

The student must have outgrown the teacher because John Sheridan is lecturing Kosh. Somehow he got Kosh to agree to get a Vorlon fleet to attack the Shadows. It was over in an instant. The Vorlons wiped the floor, so to speak, with the Shadow ships. This was the proof the League worlds needed that it was possible to defeat the Shadows and that we have the support of the Vorlons. They all signed on. Captain Sheridan did not inform us that Kosh said there would be a price for this interference. Or just who would have to pay. The captain was even more relieved when the individual governments decided to put their ships under his direct command and authority. That's a lot of power and he wielded it with care. Its also a lot of responsibility and I believe he's feeling the weight of it. I went up to White Star Prime one night to sit with him.

"Susan, is there a problem on the station?"

"No, just thought I'd take a walk. See where it led me?"

"You see the future."

I wasn't going to lie to him. There was no need to anyway since that wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Have you seen me?"

"Yes. Not all but yes."

He said nothing else for several moments,

"John, is this about Babylon 4?" 

He knew I was talking about his time jumps.

"Yes."

"I don't know what you saw, sir."

"And I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. The burden is mine."

I'm scared now.

"This I know with certainty, you will stand between the Darkness and the Light. Great things were intended for you to do. We are all called according to our purpose by the Universe. Some times that calling has heavy burdens but they pale in comparison to the greater good. Entil'Zha is proof of that."

"Entil'Zha. Yes. The One."

{Ok, now I'm confused.}

"Susan, I might not be here always. I know you have duties to the Anla'Shok---I suspect you have duties elsewhere as well. In my absence you will be called on to lead the Army of Light. There can be no other."

Entil'Zha's words come back on me cold, "You are called to serve and to lead. The Army of Light is your purpose, you will serve and lead from Babylon 5."

Now I'm really scared. He must sense this because he turns to me and takes my hand,

"You are a fine military officer, you are Anla'Shok as well. You will answer the call whatever it may be, whenever it may be."

He is a wise man. He is a changed man. Marcus was right, he feels the winds of change.

Marcus Cole was Anla'Shok in mind, body, soul, and spirit. He was also more than that. His loyalty to Delenn never wavered. He would protect her at all cost. He saw she was struggling with something so he watched, waited, and prepared to intervene. The time finally came and he went to her.

"You have been quiet lately. More quiet than usual."

"Entil'Zha has left us. A replacement is needed to lead the Anla'Shok."

"Has the council made a selection?"

"Yes."

"Will you accept?"

Delenn looked a Marcus for a moment [I should not be surprised by him.] 

"I do not know. I am unsure if I am the correct one to lead. I am not qualified. I am not Anla'Shok. They may not wish to follow me."

"You are Satai. You already lead. We will follow you."

"Such certainty. I suppose you see the future too?" She said with a teasing smile.

"No. I do not see the future. I feel it. You build it."

This threw Delenn for a loop. She was only kidding, she did not expect him to admit these things. 

[He feels the future, what does that mean? Build the future---that is for Entil'Zha alone, not Anla'Shok Na.]

Delenn started to protest. Even going so far as to open her mouth but snapped it shut when she remembered Zathara's words on Babylon 4, "Sinclair the One Who Was. Delenn the One Who Is. Sheridan the One Who Will Be." After a moment of silence,

"Yes, you are correct. I will prepare to go to Minbar."

"As it should be. There is something else troubling you."

She really doesn't know why he surprises her at times. She noticed from the beginning that Marcus seemed to be in tune with her. He anticipated her reactions, needs and concerns. This made her smile.

"Yes, it is a matter of faith and prophecy I struggle to understand. Questions about things long past and what they mean for the future. I have lived my entire life by and for the prophecies of Valen. I gave no thought to what would happen once they were complete. I do not believe any of us did. 1,000 years is a long time to wait. Now there seems to be something more. Something we never considered. Its connection to the prophecies---its existence period."

"Susan."

With all the practiced grace at subterfuge and misdirection instilled in Satai, Delenn merely looked at Marcus so he would continue.

"The Oracle of Minbar."

"How do you know of that? It is not apart of Anla'Shok training."

"I wasn't aware that ancient Minbari history was a secret. Or off limits to Anla'Shok."

Considering her words carefully,

"I did not intend to imply either of those things. You are Anla'Shok, all Minbari history is your history."

Marcus decided he'd out wait Delenn because asking her a question would be useless, she would not answer. She took the bait.

"Has she ever said anything to you?"

"No. I know what you know because I was there each time. Though I suspect there are some or a few who know more than you or I."

"I have had the same thoughts. But the implication of that. Not just religious. Political. Minbar is falling apart. I fear we are to follow Earth's lead and head into a civil war. Minbari do not kill Minbari but I think--I fear that will change. We cannot fight the Shadows if we fight ourselves."

"That is the design of Chaos Delenn. It is the work of the Shadows."

"I am the one who caused the destruction of our leadership. I broke the Grey Council, no one else. It is my fault."

"It was destiny. You know it was prophecy. All you did was fulfill it. And it was the right thing to do. Remember, I was here on the station when those Earth Force Destroyers attacked. They would have destroyed us if you had not arrived. Just as Valen led the Army of Light from Babylon 4, Babylon 5 is the base of the Army of Light for this war. You know this in your heart as well."

"One so young should not be so wise."

"I am merely a good student of good teachers."

The Warrior caste was not happy about a lot of things. One, being me. Its bad enough Delenn had to go through the change, not only did a human ended up with the soul of Valen but that same human was Entil'Zha. Now, a human in the Warrior caste was not to be tolerated. Apparently it was since they tolerated it for the last year. They were ticked to say the least but there wasn't one Warrior in the Minbari Federation who would go against Durhan on anything let alone who he chose to bring into his family or his clan. The Fire Wings Alyt didn't say a word, neither did the rest of them. But they seethed silently. I thought the reasons were all Durhan, not wanting to risk his wrath. Or grudgingly accepting that I must not be all that bad if I was his student. Once more Ivanova becomes a Minbari curiosity. 

Nope, it wasn't me, it was all Valen. Thank you Jeff! The Religious caste aren't the only ones holding records from Valen's time. Nor are those the only ones with a version of what happened. During his time, Valen had many problems with the Warriors. They felt that there was no place for the Anla'Shok since they were the ones who fought. This was before the Nine were created so each caste and clan did their own thing. The first clan to support Valen (after he saved the Shai Alyt of the clan and several of their ships from imminent Shadow destruction) was the Fire Wings. They got on board real quick after that and acknowledged his leadership and authority. There was a debt of some kind to be paid but the specifics of that isn't public knowledge or even general knowledge among the Fire Wings. Durhan knew that. He also knew that the Alyt knew who Entil'Zha really was. A few heated debates and a couple of handy dandy data crystals later and Durhan got everything he wanted. Not just acceptance for me. Nope, the Fire Wings would no longer adhere to the Shai Alyt's ban on joining the Anla'Shok. He played his cards very close to his vest. No one knew what he did, but it proved once again the power he held. 

If Fannol thought he had his hands full with me or teaching his HD 101 classes, the Fire Wings were more than he felt the Universe had a right to give him. Its obviously not an easy task teaching Delight and Compassion to Warriors. Respect wasn't a problem and NONE of them wanted to face Durhan. A few weeks after they entered training I was called back to Minbar. I thought it was because they needed to see what they inherited. Durhan had other plans. Plans that made Turval practically squeal with joy and definitely gave Fannol some Delight. This took the edge off of his irritation with the Warrior trainees. 

It was show and tell time and I spent many hours sparring against Fire Wings. They really took me as a soft touch. I can't blame them for that, I'm not exactly Minbari made and these weak human bones aren't the same. Brains over brawn. Though I have a little of that too. I could see it in their eyes when we stepped on the mat. They didn't just want to beat me, they wanted to kill me. Word got out of what Durhan was planning and not only did the Fire Wings Alyt show up but the Warrior Shai Alyt too. They wanted to see me go down. That was enough to get me really riled up. Don't they realize I am Russian? They do now. A few days later the Warrior Satai---all four of them came to see this nonsense about a human female taking down Warriors with the denn'bok. They left in a hurry without a word. After that I had to ask Durhan,

"Master, if you're finished proving a point can I PLEASE stop all this sparing?"

He didn't answer me, just turned and walked away laughing. 

He proved his point to the Fire Wings. They didn't know everything and here was were they would learn it. There weren't too many problems after that. Though they still had a hard time understanding that the Anla'Shok was their caste now. There was only the one in service to the One. There was no distinction between castes once they walked through those doors and certainly not for the rest of their lives. We are all one. Long before training ended, they got it. We needed the new members. Things were heating up in the galaxy and we didn't have time to fool around with stupidity. However, there was one Satai I just knew was going to be a problem. I didn't realize how much until it was too late. 

It was official, the Anla'Shok had a new leader. Delenn's ceremony is something I really wanted to see. I knew we'd never get to go to Minbar for it and was disappointed until I learned it would be held on station. That also meant that all my favorite people would be here as well. We also got some good and bad surprises. As many Anla'Shok as could be spared came. As did the Worker and Religious Satai and all their clan Elders. Nobody was expecting Warrior Satai or the Shai Alyt. For the most part we were right. I was both honored and surprised when Delenn asked me to stand up as her second during the ceremony. I knew she had a point to make. Double point since the Fire Wings had come to terms with my existence and those among the Anla'Shok had already come to terms with my denn'bok. She was showing all Minbari that she had Warriors with her--and giving them a peak at me. Delenn had her own reasons for the later, but I suspected she knew a lot more about me than she was saying. 

Everything was going great until we found out that Satai Neroon had found a means to rationalize around the rule that Minbari don't kill Minbari before he came after Delenn. According to his warped mind, since her change she wasn't Minbari anymore. He also added to that a heaping dose of the 'I don't cares'. The mix wouldn't have been complete without Marcus, the protector of Delenn. Add to this the rare but real time that Ivanova didn't know everything and we had a serious problem. Not even I am stupid, brave, crazy, or STUPID enough to go up against Neroon, let alone suffer the required full mental break down needed to invoke den'sha. As it turns out, Marcus was. 

He learned that Neroon had come to rid the universe of the freak that was Delenn so that life could return to normal. Instead of, I don't know, calling security he opted to stop Neroon from carrying out his plan. In the end, he did. But not before having to be rushed to Medlab after the ass kicking Neroon gave him. All the time this was going on the rest of us were enjoying the ceremony. If he wasn't so badly injured I would have tried to kill him myself. Male bonding rituals are foreign to me as a woman. Warrior male bonding rituals don't even register. When Neroon realized that Marcus, a human who knew he was not his equal in strength or denn'bok mastery, was actually prepared to die for Delenn as the One...as Entil'Zha he had to stop. Neroon couldn't process that. He was amazed at it and it caused him to re-evaluate everything he thought he knew. So now, Marcus and Neroon are friends and Neroon no longer wants to kill Delenn. He still has no clue what to make of her, but he won't kill her. 

The captain was madder than any of us had ever seen him. We didn't blame him since everyone, human and Minbari, felt that was the appropriate response when you find out someone tried to kill your girlfriend. Rathenn, Durhan, Turval, Fannol and I tried to intervene. He looked at us like we were crazy. Delenn had to do some fast talking, eye batting, and serious putting down of the foot to make John Sheridan back off and let Neroon leave . In the end, as always, Delenn got her way. John still had him banned from the station.

There was something about seeing Marcus lying in Medlab that got to me. I didn't understand why. Fannol thought he did 'cause he kept giving me knowing looks and smirks for the rest of his visit. Smart enough not to say anything, but I still got his point. Delenn had Marcus shipped back to Minbar for a few weeks of rest at Tuzanor. Nobody in their right mind turns that offer down, though after his little guardian angel induced nutty I wasn't so sure. He agreed and left with Fannol and the others. I....missed him.


	3. Revelations 6:8

Secrets have a way of getting out when you least expect them. Some times its for the best. Some times not. Marcus was added to are weekly dinners ages ago. It's a real party when Garibaldi shows up 'cause then we play poker. He still can't understand why Talia is so bad if she's a telepath. She keeps telling him she doesn't cheat. After she lost so much he finally suggested that she start. This was the night we knew Delenn would be starting her 3 night ritual with the captain. A Minbari female must keep 3 nights watch over her potential future mate so that she can see his true face while he sleeps. Of course we had to get together and talk about them. That's the night Delenn learned that a Minbari half truth is a human lie. Its also the night she learned the hard way that she should have trusted John with the whole truth from the beginning instead of trying to shape an outcome by controlling his actions, limiting his choices. That's the night I wanted to smack her upside the head for everything she did, for everything she didn't do. That's the night the captain's dead wife came back from the grave.

We were sitting around in the private dining room at Earhart's having some much needed fun laughing at a story Stephen was telling about the Drazi ambassador after finishing a trade negotiation with the Luminati. If the ambassador had asked me I would have told him that they closed all deals with sex. People should really seek me out before going into strange situations. Apparently, this one required the ambassador to seek medical attention. In the middle of his story Stephen stops. We all thought he was building up for the punch line but he went rigid. We could not shake him out of it and all started to get scared. Then he snapped out of his trance like state, bowed his head and said, "they have come" in the saddest voice I have ever heard. It was full of dread and resignation. We were all still and wondering what he meant. It was Tailia who put the pieces together first. She looked scared and turned to Stephen with an unspoken question on her face. He merely nodded yes and she whispered the mantra of our rag tag freedom fighting group, "In Valen's name". What we didn't notice at first because all eyes were focused on Stephen during the story was Marcus standing in the corner. Lit up like a Christmas tree, he was glowing. I knew the sign, the winds of change had just blown over the station. What I didn't know is that they brought quiet thunder that would set off the biggest BOOM of our lives. Michael and Talia were shocked by Electro Ranger but Stephen did not seem to be. He said nothing. Finally, Michael found his voice,

"What in Valen's name is going on?"

That was a surprise to me. Didn't know Michael had it in him. Stephen, Marcus and Talia all spoke one word that had me trembling,

"Shadows."

Immediately, Michael realized they were the ones who had come and he looked to me. I gave him my best, 'Ivanova obviously doesn't know everything' look 'cause I didn't have a clue. And that's when all our individual secrets came out. Talia, Marcus and I were holding our heads trying to shut out the screams raging inside. It took several minutes for any of us to get ourselves together. That's when Michael linked to C&C asking if any 'ship' had just come through the jump gate. 

"One, sir. A private passenger ship."

This confused everyone except Stephen because we didn't know Shadows traveled on luxury liners. Obviously we were missing something big. 

"Stephen?"

"Shadow agents are never alone. They always have keepers."

Now I remember what Delenn said so long ago and I ask,

"Morden?" Some time soon I hope to learn NEVER to ask questions. I thought my heart would explode when he answered. Stephen only shook his head in resignation and deep despair,

"Anna Sheridan."

No one knew what to do. Our hearts collectively stopped. Then as one we started coming back to ourselves. Michael yelled,

"the captain" at the same time Marcus hollered, "Delenn" cause they remembered they were together.

That got our collective cardiac arrested hearts beating and our feet moving. Michael slapped his link and started yelling for a security team to proceed to the captain's quarters but not to enter. He sent another one to the docking bay to guard the ship but not to get close or speak to anyone who got off. We were too late on that one. The 'passenger' had already cleared customs. Marcus linked into the Anla'Shok on station and told them ALL to haul ass (yes, he said haul ass)to the captain's quarters immediately, start praying, watch and wait. I contacted the White Stars and War Cruisers in orbit around the station and told them to go on Red Alert in case they were planning to attack the station. All this took place while we were running through the station trying to get there in time. We didn't know what would happen, what she might do to him but none of us had hopes that it was good. Stephen no longer spoke. I knew he knew a lot and that this was something he could not change or interfere with when he met my eyes. 

Once we rounded the corner to the corridor near Sheridan's quarters we gave everyone the shock of their lives. We had to look scared, dazed, and bedraggled. This made the Rangers really step up their praying 'cause they figured if something had all of us looking terrified it had to be bad. Michael got a quick report from security. The entire way there he tried the captain's link but he wasn't responding. Neither had Delenn. Security said they didn't see anyone enter, neither did the Rangers. That meant we were too late, she was already inside. Station security was dismissed and they RAN from whatever could spook Michael Garibaldi. I turned to the Anla'Shok and said there was a Shadow agent inside, to spread out and that we weren't sure what we could do but we had to protect the captain & Entil'Zha. I've never seen so many denn'boks whip out so fast at once. Not even Fannol and company moved like them.

Talia and Stephen were quiet. Michael couldn't get the door open no matter what security overrides he used. Talia decided to come out of the closet because she was focused on the door trying with all her telekinetic might to open it. It budged a little. Michael and the Rangers gasped. I sent them the 'you never saw anything' look, they got it. Michael didn't care what super powers anyone had at this point, he just wanted to get in the room. The door started really moving then it met stronger resistance, stopped and started to close. She was so focused that her nose started bleeding but she wouldn't give up. A few gasps later, I saw what the others did. Apparently Marcus' glowing schtick has more to it because he pressed himself up against the wall to the right of the door and started---melting into it? NSPA, shit he can walk through walls!! Talia obviously gave up on the door because a huge section of the wall to the left came tumbling down. This was at the same time Marcus went through the wall---dragging me with him. It was a mess. 

There were Shadows moving around in the room. The captain stood stock still in front of Anna with his hand outstretched like he was warding her off. And Delenn! My word, Delenn was lying on the floor and we all learned a little something extra about her. She had a little hidden triangle on her forehead that glowed. I knew what that was, the mark of the Triluminary! Marcus did too. Delenn looked deathly pale and I don't know that she was breathing. Stephen ran in with two Rangers and motioned for them to cover her forehead and carry her to Medlab 3. About 4 other Rangers were hot on his heels and had taken up a perimeter around her body. This was not good. The captain still wasn't moving. The Shadows were walking around him and the wench that was not Anna Sheridan was still talking. Something about her voice must have been holding him. She didn't sound like the Anna I knew. Well, she wasn't the Anna I knew. She was trying to seduce him into leaving with him. Talking about how they were obviously still married, how she loved and missed him. It was too much.

I didn't need telepathy or the ability to see the future to know what to do next. The old angry Russian came flying out and I hauled off and clocked her cold. She was out before she hit the floor. And only then could John move. A few weeks later we learned that apparently super power telepaths and Shadows do not get along in the least. We didn't know that the closer we got the weaker they were and they had used whatever it is they had on Delenn, the captain and to keep the door shut. Once Anna hit the deck they were shrieking. Later we guessed she was also their protective coating or stay fresh seal or something. The remaining Anla'Shok took up sentry around the thing that use to be Anna. When she woke up she'd be staring up the business end of a hell of a lot of denn'boks. I had absolutely no problem with that. Michael grabbed the captain and hussled him off to Medlab with some of the Rangers. I knew they were warring internally with guarding or avenging him. Training made them follow Garibaldi's directive. That left Talia, Marcus and me. Along with remaining Rangers who were spoiling for a fight. I wanted answers but I also wanted her off the station. Then I realized that if she had done something permanent to John we needed to know. When she came to, I would be ready. I didn't just want to kick her ass and throw her out of an airlock. I hoped G'Kar would say this qualified as a really big BOOM and we could use my suggestion about depressurizing the shuttle bay. I doubted if there'd be any objection this time. Talia said we had to get her off the station immediately and both Marcus and I looked at her like she had lost her mind. That's when she brought us back to reality.

"She's a Shadow agent, they are never alone. The others will know her Keepers are dead and they will come to her."

That's all I needed to hear, she was as good as gone. I linked into the docking bay and dismissed the guards telling them to clear it immediately of everyone else. Then I contacted C&C and put a hold on all departing or arriving ships until the recent passenger liner cleared the jump gate. None of us wanted to touch her and were hoping she'd wake up quick. Talia didn't want to but she was prepared to float her all the way there. Marcus got practical and threw water over her face then stepped out in the hall to organize the Rangers for the transfer. The thing that was not Anna Sheridan was royally ticked off when she came to. She started yelling,

"You have no idea what you've done! You shouldn't have interfered." Then she looked at me and smiled. {Ok, I creeped out now.} 

"Susan, its been a long time. Its good to know John's had a friend with him." Then she stared at me and I started to get sick on the inside.

"Susan, I had no idea! All this time. Come with me. You can join us. There's definitely a place for someone like you." {Um, yuck!}

"Sell it somewhere else sister. I don't know you and I don't want to know you. Leave or die."

"Susan, that's hardly a way to treat your captain's wife..." I didn't let her go any further with that.

"Anna Sheridan is dead. If she was weak and stupid enough to bow down and serve the Shadows, she's dead. Leave or die."

Realizing that she was out of super powered Shadow back-up she turned and walked to the---humongous hole in the wall Talia made. Then she turned around and snarled that we would not win and that John would join her or he would die. Then she told me to watch my back.

The three of us and the remaining Anla'Shok silently escorted her to the docking bay and watched her get on her ship. Not until C&C informed us that she had entered the jump gate did any of us exhale. Marcus, the master of understatement,

"That wasn't good."

"No, it wasn't. The Shadows are going on the attack. They want the captain and they want him bad. Enough to pull out their ace in the whole now. Anna's been with them for years but they sent her now."

The general response,

"This is not good."

By the time we reached Medlab 3, there was quite a crowd along the way. Babylon 5 really doesn't have any secret passage ways between the captain's quarters and the Medlab so many people got a show that night. If the way we all tore out of Earhart's wasn't enough to raise a few eye brows, then station security and more Anla'Shok than anyone previously knew were on board running to Blue Sector, later followed by Stephen running next to Rangers guarding and carrying what everyone suspected was Delenn, then the sight of more Rangers guarding Captain Sheridan as Michael Garibaldi escorted him to Medlab did. Next they see the rest of us racing at break neck speed in the same direction. Talk about a circus. Between residents, guests and station personnel everyone got their monies' worth. It also scared many of the races because they knew about what the Shadows could do and nothing we would've said would have changed their minds. 

Lennier was beside himself with worry and ticked at ALL of us for not protecting Delenn properly. He is extremely protective of Delenn. {Yeah, we're gonna hear about this later.} Marcus was fully in charge of crowd disbursement and organizing the Rangers. I don't know how he thought so quickly but his rapid fire directives were met with even more rapid response. 

Talia thought to contact the White Stars and War Cruisers before we took out the trash in the shuttle bay and quietly requested that all Minbari telepaths, healers, and mind healers get down to Medlab 3 immediately. The only word of explanation she gave was, "Entil'Zha." Oh yeah, they hauled ass at that word.

Medlab was a virtual zoo. Delenn was stable but Stephen couldn't find any medical reason why she wouldn't wake up. When he touched her forehead he had confirmation of what he suspected. They had created chaos and trapped her inside her own mind. The other healers where checking on the captain in response to Michael's telling of how we found him. He was scanned deeply and extensively, the Minbari would take no chances with the leader of the Army of Light. They finally said his mind was clear and he wasn't Shadow infected but that he was suffering from a mild case of shock. {Mild! Anyone else would have been hysterical.} He started coming around and wanted to know if Delenn was alright. No one wanted to tell him but he had to know. Something else was going on in his head besides concern. G'Kar arrived and the two of them went off to speak privately. No one knows what was said between them but G'Kar took off in a flash of lightening 15 minutes later without a word to anyone. 

Finally, Stephen cleared the room of everyone except the Minbari telepaths, mind healers, Talia, Marcus, and myself. The Rangers started to protest but apparently Talia has a developed some of that good old Minbari thunder and lightening herself 'cause when she spoke, EVERYBODY moved. John wanted to stay but the look Stephen gave him said this won't be pretty and it would take concentration. When we were alone he looked to Marcus and me and said,

"I'm sorry but you're needed." 

He knew he had probably exposed us but after the little show Talia and Marcus put on earlier I really didn't see the big deal. Plus, she is Entil'Zha. We live for the One. We die for the One. We definitely come out of the telepathic closet for the One.

"There's more than just the mind chaos. I can feel her presence slipping away. Her soul is basically dying." 

{Not something you say to a Minbari!} 

Apparently, Stephen doesn't just see and feel the spirit he can heal it. He needed Marcus and Talia to work together in clearing what was the combined horror of the Darkness from her mind with the assistance of the mind healers while the rest of us sent up some kind of protective boundary around he and Delenn so that he could go into her soul. Definitely not conventional modern medicine. I turned to the others in my group and said,

"I practice F'hursna Na'Rek I can reverse the principle here on Delenn." 

Ok, don't drop news like that on this group unexpectedly. They ALL looked at me like I was Shadow infected until I explained,

"F'hursna Leroon was my teacher." A slight misdirection in tribute to the Nine since I don't think they'd have anymore confidence in me if I said I taught myself. They agreed. Really there was little else we could do. 

I started and Stephen could feel and see the separation of her mind,spirit, and soul from the body. I sent a telepathic note to Marcus telling him the separation was complete and they could go for it. That was the only thing I could do for the next hour or so because I was completely focused on keeping Delenn separated. {Leroon's gonna give me a gold star and a cookie for this little diddy when he finds out.}

Two hours later Marcus whispered in my mind that they were finished and he'd send me an all clear from Stephen when it was time. That took about 45 more minutes. The soul is not something to play around with. This was the craziest plan to ever be put into practice. If not for the fact that we actually had a Soulwalker among us, Delenn would have died. Telepaths can heal the mind but we aren't licensed or certified for souls. After that it took another half hour to get Delenn reintegrated. I've never tried this on someone else before. Plus, she was little aware that she was among friends and now that she had her mind back somewhat she remembered Anna and couldn't tell friend from foe. She was fighting me, convinced it was a Shadow trick. I had to call in Marcus to sooth and reassure her. 

This was heavy work and everyone was exhausted. I, evidently, passed out 'cause I woke up on the bed next to Delenn the next morning. Talia told me later that John came in and sat with Delenn until Stephen shooed him out for the night. He shuttled up to White Star Prime and my fellows informed me that he was in the chapel all night. The crew of John's ship have become VERY protective of him since he started changing after Babylon 4. They are also very scared for him. It was obvious to all that the Shadows want him badly. Nobody was getting near him as far as they were concerned after being informed of what happened in his quarters earlier. They insisted that he allow at least one of them to stand guard inside the door. They assured they wouldn't interfere and he relented. 

All of these events weren't the BOOM, they weren't even the boom that came with the thunder on the winds of change. The Army of Light is strong but the Shadows have many allies. It would be much later before we realized just who some of their allies were. After getting out of Medlab I had a stop to make. One I wasn't really looking forward to. I really felt bad about blind siding Talia with this. To her credit she didn't react while we were focused on helping Delenn. Stepping out of the lift heading to Talia's quarters trying to prepare to take it like a woman.

"I really hope she's not mad." Susan rang the door chime and waited for what was either going to make or break their friendship. Then the door opened.

Talia just scrunched up her face and tilted her head. She said nothing while trying desperately and unsuccessfully to keep the hurt expression from her face. Susan took a deep breath and initiated a telepathic conversation right at the door.

~Forgive me. I hid from myself and I feared getting caught. I was cruel to you when we first met because I feared you finding out and turning me in to the Psi Corp. I know we've come a long way since then but remember how we fought over Alisa Bedwin?~

~Yes, I remember that but a lot has changed since then. Its none of my business. I don't have the right to~

~Yes, Talia, you do have the right. We have fought together for over a year. There are other reasons why I kept it a secret. The only reason John and Delenn know is because he ordered me to your quarters to investigate after the Corp attacked you. If my life hadn't depended on it I never would have told him. I said exactly that to him. He was not happy with me for awhile.~

~I bet~ At this Talia stepped aside and allowed Susan to enter, then motioned for her to take a seat.

~Talia, please forgive me. I'm not hiding from the Corp anymore. Anla'Shok training took care of that for good. I learned that my fear wasn't getting caught---yes I feared that----but I was terrified of the abilities. I convinced myself that I was merely a latent telepath and spent 25 years with shields so tight NOTHING got through. Only I could tell if someone were trying to scan me. Technically, I'm not hiding. I've got some, uh abilities that make me Shadow feed. That's why I've remained silent.~

~Stephen knows~

~Come on Talia, he's a SOULWALKER, he figured it out a long time ago. He's good at keeping secrets 'cause he never told me he knew. He only called a time out on the pretending we didn't know stuff about each other when he had to give me the vaccine after you got sick. Geez, think about it. If the Corp knew, they could've taken almost the whole team out.~

~I forgive you but it really isn't like its any of my business.~

~Thank you. And, it is. You are only the 4th person I've ever let into my mind. My mother, my teacher, and one other person.~

~You can say it. I kind of figured out Marcus is a telepath considering we were working together to TELEPATHICALLY heal Delenn's mind.~

Susan had the good grace to blush and look down sheepishly. Talia took a moment to savor her torment and then laughed out loud.

~You are powerful Susan. I can't believe you pulled off some crazy convoluted version of F'hursna Na'Rek. Our teacher would be proud.~

~No, first he will yell at me a great deal. Then he will yell at me some more. Then he will give me a cookie and make me explain. I really can't~

~Ok, just so I know not to make a mistake---Stephen was ticked at me for a whole week---who knows?~ 

~Well like I said, John, Delenn---cause she was in the room while Marcus & I were trying to fast talk our way out of going to your quarters--Stephen, cause he just knows stuff, and you. I can only speak for myself, I don't know about Marcus. But considering that little show he put on last night, I'd say the Anla'Shok know something. But they'll never tell~

~What show? I was too busy fighting with the stupid Shadows who were holding the door.~

~That reminds me. Way to go Talia. Love how you just let them keep the door and took down the wall! I don't know how that was explained away to maintenance. (mental laugh) Ok, I'll say it only 'cause every Ranger on the station and Michael saw it. Marcus' NSPA---he can walk through walls. That's how we got in the room at the same time you were tearing the place apart, he dragged me through the wall with him~

~In Valen's name!~

~You said it. But I don't think he would have tried anything like that in front of so many people without it being such a desperate situation. He never told me and unless he brings it up, I'll never ask.~

~What about the glowing? I literally saw the light? You didn't look surprised.~

~No, I saw it once before by accident. It indicates that the winds of change are coming. Hey, with this group, in this war, we need all the warning we can get!~

At this they both break out into peels of laughter and spend some down time together just talking. It made their friendship stronger.

No one wanted to be around when Delenn was released from Medlab and she would have her talk with John. Everyone knew that wouldn't be pretty in the least, though none except Susan and Michael knew the real reason. Two days after she was brought in Stephen gave her a clean bill of health and she left with the captain---Lennier and Marcus a not so very discreet distance behind them.

"Why?"

"Why did I not tell you about Anna?"

"No. Why do you insist on not trusting me? Why do you insist on lying to me? And don't tell me Minbari do not lie. Minbari half truths are human lies. I thought you would've learned that by now."

"John, I did not intend to lie to you. Spare you, yes, but not lie to you. I wasn't certain that she...."

"John, your wife may be alive. Five words. You could've even left my name out and made it four."

Delenn is a bit shaken. She feared this day. Dreaded it so much she'd convinced herself that it could not be a possibility. Now she had to face it,

"As I said then, those who do not serve them die. I could not be sure your wi...Anna would actually decide to serve them. If I told you then that she might be a Shadow agent of her own free will would you have believed me?"

"No, not then. But we've come a long way since. I've come a long way since and you know that. I can know that Jeffery Sinclair is Valen and that Susan is who or whatever she is, but you didn't think I had the right to know about own my wife? This is my personal life we're talking about not Minbari prophecy or the fate of the galaxy in a holy war between Darkenss and Light!"

"She is a part of that war, John. She is a Shadow agent."

"Just once Delenn, I'd like to hear 'I'm sorry, I was wrong'. Is that against the ways of the Satai? Or are you an exception?"

She really sees the damage that's been done and can't figure a way out of it. 

"I am sorry for the pain. I am sorry for not telling you this sooner. I wasn't sure. I knew it was a possibility but I did not want to think that she would actually agree to serve them."

"Remember this, 'no John, your wife is dead. She died on the Icarus'?"

"The Anna Sheridan you know IS dead. The thin...being that came to your quarters is NOT your wife and never will be. She is the shell, the body with implanted memories who walks around with Shadow Keepers."

"I am well aware who or what was in my quarters two nights ago. That does not excuse you Delenn. I don't trust you. I can't love without trust. And, you obviously don't trust me."

With that he got up and walked out with a broken heart. Marcus met his eye and knew exactly what happened. He sent a telepathic message to Susan that the captain was probably going to need a friend. Message sent and received she got dressed and headed out of her quarters knowing exactly where he would be.

Because Susan had been the only person to visit the captain in the past, the crew 'allowed' her entry to the chapel. {Ok, I'm just glad they didn't frisk me and take away my denn'bok.} She crept in softly and sat beside him without saying a word. They did not speak for over ½ hour. Then he reached over and clasped her hand. They stayed like that for several hours until he turned to her,

"Its past your bed time Susan."

At this she couldn't help laughing. 

"John, I'm a little old for bed times. But if I have one, so do you."

"I'm tired. On the inside. The pressure. Uncertainty. Other things."

"And she was your refuge from the...other things?"

"Yes."

"She still loves you. You still love her. That hasn't changed."

"No, it hasn't. But I don't know if its enough."

"A very wise man once told me that my Russian pessimistic ways would have to take a back seat to my Anla'Shok training because life is too short and the darkness too near so we have to take happiness or pleasure whenever we can."

"Yes, he said something like that to me once." 

At this his face clouded over and he looked at Susan deeply. There was all the affection of an older brother pouring into her from his eyes. Not to be out done, she gave as good as she got. They both smiled and embraced.

"Faith manages, John. I know you've changed. Grown. I've seen it, everyone's seen it. I know you are a believer. Faith manages."

Susan stood up and clasped his hand tugging him to his feet. 

"Come on, time to put the captain to bed."

The next day Delenn called on every shred of grace and dignity she could summon to prepare for the meeting. She knew that Susan would know what the others would not. That she had indeed lied to John through misdirection and half truths about his wife. She feared what Susan would think of her. She feared the questioning looks she would get from the others. Most of all she feared facing John Sheridan. She had no idea how he would treat her. Her heart was breaking and she knew it was of her own making. When she opened her door she was not surprised to find Marcus standing there.

"Just happened to be passing by on my way to the meeting. Fancy running into you here."

"Fancy indeed since the War Room is in the opposite direction and closer to your quarters." She gave him a soft appreciative smile.

At that Marcus held out his arm for her and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Everyone was present except Michael Garibadli which caused some concern since he knew how important this meeting was. They had spent the last 2 days trying to gather information they could on Shadow activity. The night G'Kar shot out of Medlab he left the station without a word to anyone. That was strange but considering the station was his only sanctuary and that the Centauri would capture and execute him on site, they knew it had to be BIG. No one was in the mood for anything big let alone BIG.

Marcus sat next to Delenn, Susan to the captain's right. Their eyes met across the table and no telepathic communication was necessary. They were worried for their friends. On a personal level, Susan was down right ticked at Delenn. But Susan Ivanova was Anla'Shok and she would not be ticked at Entil'Zha. She turned to Delenn and saw the pain, confusion, sadness and fear in her eyes. She saw that some of that fear was directed at her and she resolved immediately to squash it. She looked Delenn in the eye and smiled a warm, genuine, forgiving smile. At that, Delenn was visibly surprised and relaxed noticeably. 

Moments later Garibaldi burst into the room in a flutter they hadn't seen since Talia's Psi Corp incident. 

He was waving around a book hollering,

"I got it!!! I got it!" 

"Well don't give it to us, we've all got problems of our own." Stephen drawled out with a good natured smile. 

Michael just glared at him without stopping and carried on with several more, "I got its". The captain even smiled at this but finally asked,

"Michael, what exactly have you got and why are you swinging that book around like a dead cat?" Delenn did not understand the reference but thought that it was meant to be humourous by the smile on his face.

"The answer to defeating the Shadows!" This got everyone's attention.

"Ok, well maybe not defeat them but definitely kick their asses and take a lot of them out." He continued his gesticulating hand movements looking comically in the absurd.

"Mr. Garibaldi, as much as we are entertained by your---floor show, you've peeked all of our interests with this Shadow ass kicking weapon."

"Impatient much Anla'Shok Ivanova? Fine, I'll tell you. Telepaths!" 

No one knew what he meant by that, was it an exclamation or an accusation. Seeing their confusion he added for good measure,

"Tel-a-paths!" 

"Oh good, cause now we all un-der-stand. NOT!" 

At this even the captain snickered finding the exchange between Michael and Susan a welcome reminder of days long past before the darkness--before the break with earth--when they still had innocence. Eyes twinkling Sheridan broke in,

"Michael how about you explain it for the rest of the class, slowly. Start with the book." 

"The book is The Book of G'Quon..." Marcus can't help himself and breaks in just as Michael was getting on a roll,

"Why do you have The Book of G'Quon?"

"If all comments from the peanut gallery would cease, I could finish." At the word peanut gallery he turned a glare on Susan and rolled his eyes.

Sheridan felt that he should interrupt before it escalated into a 'did not, did too' argument.

"Michael, I guarantee that the peanut gallery is closed, you can continue." At the words peanut gallery he turned a light glare on Susan & Marcus. At their sufficiently chastised nods, Garibaldi gave a self satisfying smile and continued,

"As I was trying to share before I was interrupted so RUDELY----both times, the Shadow ass kicking weapons are telepaths. I've been studying The Book of G'Quon and I found the answer there. Remember G'Kar said that there haven't been Narn telepaths in 1,000 years. Well people, what happened 1,000 years ago?"

"The last Shadow war." Everyone broke out in a sing song manner. Garibaldi was not amused,

"If you all are finished, there haven't been telepaths and the gene isn't there anymore for the last 1,000 years. G'Quon talks about the Shadow base on their planet. At the time, they weren't a space fairing so there wasn't anything they could do about it. On an off note, VALEN is mentioned quite a bit in here. Did anyone from the peanut gallery know that VALEN and G'Quon were friends? That VALEN traveled to Narn with the Anla'Shok to make them aware of the nature of the Shadow war?"

"Michael, at some point could you please stop rubbing our noses in your new found infinite knowledge about VALEN and get on with the first story. Then you could tell us about the other things you learned." While the first part was obvious sarcasm, the last sentence was said with enough quiet reverence to snap Michael back to the task at hand.

"Sure Talia, I'm sorry. I'll get on with it." He tossed her a sly smile and she returned it warmly.

"Anyway, G'Quon talks about something that made the Shadows sick, caused the ships to fall from the sky. Literally crash and fall from the sky while taking off from the planet or trying to land. Mindwalkers! A group had gone out on recon to the Shadow base after a meeting with Valen. There were telepaths in the group. A few were holding their hands to their heads [like I saw a few people in this room do the night John and Delenn were attacked] and mentioned something about the screams in their minds." When Michael was thinking back to the night Anna Sheridan came on board he looked directly at Marcus and Susan, turned his head to the side and gave off a crooked smile in her direction.

"Move along Garibaldi." That was all he got. But they both knew he knew. Talia wasn't as discreet,

"That's what that was? When we---I felt that high pitched scream in my head that night we were at dinner! Its because of the Shadows that were with her. And when we all went to the captain's quarters, it was---my being a telepath that uh killed them?"

At this point Susan and Marcus were snickering, and nodded to each other. Then Marcus spoke.

"Thank you for your pitiful attempt at discretion Talia. It would have gone unnoticed if the others hadn't already known or MacGruff the crime dog over there hadn't just sniffed it out and put it together. You can say it. Its alright." He smiled and winked at her. Talia blushed and looked away.

"Ok, if true confessions is over with, might I get back to my report?" Not waiting for an answer he barreled on,

"Yes, according to what G'Quon said, the telepaths were responsible for driving them off their world. Uh, but then they all fell down and died taking the telepathic gene with them. So, that might put a tiny crimp in the plan, but over all it's a good plan."

"What plan?"

"Sorry captain, we put a telepath on every single one of our ships going into battle!" The captain simply looked at him, Delenn did not seem pleased, all the others in the room had Psi abilities and were staring at him like he lost his mind. Then as one they jumped on him,

"Are you crazy!!! You want to ask for volunteer telepathic kamikazes?"

"That's what happens when you don't let me finish!" Michael Garibaldi stood there silently scolding each of them with his glare while shaking his head.

"The reason I was able to recognize the Shadow ship before any of you is because I'd seen one before, remember? Entil'Zha Sinclair and I both saw it when we were on Mars. And the one thing I retrieved from the wreckage was a melted Psi Corp pin."

"Not really going a long way to convincing us that it isn't a one way ticket across the veil Michael." Susan rolled her eyes with that.

"Morden people. Think what he said 'the badges hurt us'. And can we all just remember that there were SEVERAL Shadows here a few days ago and you, you, you, and you were all in the room with them. All of you walked out, all of them died. Hmm." 

{I hate when he makes sense.}

Marcus doesn't actually know how to put it, "Michael, wouldn't Psi ratings have something to do with that? You can't ask a P1 to go up against a Shadow ship?"

"Nice try at deflection, I saw the light show and the wall bit. I know you ain't a P1. Besides, there was always something bothering me about the time I got stuck having Bester on the White Star with me. That Shadow ship came out of hyper space, came right at us and then turned tail and ran. I couldn't figure out what made it not engage us. Jump engines were off line, we weren't going anywhere. That's the ONLY time I've seen that happen."

Not completely convinced but they're starting to come around. Still they all know Bester's a P12. John & Delenn look confused about the reference to Marcus' abilities but are wise not to ask after the last time.

"Oh yeah, I believe I mentioned something about VALEN being mentioned in The Book now, didn't I? Hmm, seems like someone decided to leave us a veiled message addressing this very point. The translation is a little hokey but basically it says safe for non Narn telepaths. After the Narn incident Minbari telepaths of all levels went out on ships. There were quite a few in the Anla'Shok. Seems some things haven't changed huh?" He can't resist another dig. All he got were a lot of groans and rolled eyes in response.

Delenn decides to intervene to cut off anymore bickering between them. [They are playful today. It has been such a long time.]

"Now we know about Minbari telepaths for certain. Humans are different I believe? We would not want to endanger them by mistake."

"Yes, I thought of that and so did---Valen (out of respect for Entil'Zha Delenn he decides to back burner the gloating) he makes another veiled reference to a specific "distant" close ally of the Minbari dear to his heart. Anyone who's.....how did he put it? Anyone of their telepaths who's in trade can fight the Shadows."

Talia picks up on this immediately,

"Commercial Telepaths! P5s or higher. That's got to be what he means!"

Susan is now convinced. Jeff would never make a mistake or lead them astray when sending them a message like that. He knew that The Book of G'Quon was copied exactly, word for word. Down to any stray ink marks to torn or ripped page from the original. She was awed,

"Talk about a message in a bottle." That's enough for everyone to agree this was their fighting chance. Too much proved it true.

"Fine. Delenn can you contact the Anla'Shok and try to find out how many Minbari and human telepaths you have at or above P5?"

Delenn was surprised. These were the first words he spoken to her since he walked out of her quarters. She didn't show it and simply nodded,

"Yes, I will see to it after we finish here."

"Ok, where's G'Kar? Its not like him not to be here." Stephen had been silent on this waiting for the right time to ask.

"I don't know. He sent a message and he said he would be back 2 hours ago but hasn't returned. I sent a White Star out to his last known location to track him." So, the captain knew where he was and obviously why he'd gone. But that's all he said.

Everyone but Delenn knew he took off after speaking to Sheridan. No one wanted to even think why. Delenn didn't know not to ask,

"Why would he leave sanctuary?"

"He had some things to do." The way he spoke left no room for further discussion on the matter, polite as he was they got the point. 

Susan was restless. The dreams were reeking havoc with her once again. They started after the Shadow agent left the station. These she didn't know what to make of. They just didn't make sense. She saw something very clearly but then she saw something else and it didn't fit with the rest. She was nervous and anxious once again. It was too much. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and yet she could. She didn't want this. Didn't want to know this and wasn't sure she should intervene. She remembered the things both Sinclair and Sheridan had said to her. She didn't like it. She now had a pretty clear idea what the captain saw in at least one of his time jumps. It also explained his behavior over the last few months. 

"This can not be and yet it is to be. Do I interfere?" No. She realized that was the reason she had no prior warning of Anna Sheridan's existence or arrival on the station. 

Over the next week her friends started seeing a repeat of her behavior leading up to the Babylon 4 mission and none were happy about it in the least. The only two who made no comment where Stephen and Sheridan. In fact, they tried to pretend like they didn't notice. G'Kar had not returned. They had no clue where to look for him. Sheridan had said nothing on the matter. Garibaldi did some checking and found out that the captain and G'Kar had spoken for ½ hour from his ship so it wasn't simply an 'I'm on my way back' message. G'Kar had been on a mission and he found whatever the captain wanted----or needed. As would seem the case with the nature of whatever Susan was, her outbursts started happening again. When the full revelation occurred, just as before, she wasn't alone but in full view of those who witnessed the last. 

It never ceased to amaze Susan how this man would just keep showing up in her life in her hour of need and she commented on it. She'd taken to her old ways of shuttling up to White Star 3 as soon as she had some time or when she was ready to sleep. The crew were all too aware of the signs that something was about to happen. They witnessed her wanderings months ago before the secret mission at the same time Entil'Zha left. One moment they were preparing for an attack, the next she's clears White Star Prime of all crew and they take off to parts unknown. She was sleeping on the White Star then, spending her time in the garden or the chapel. Now its only in the chapel. These days its very quiet when she comes on board. Anla'Shok do not gossip but they do watch, wait, gather information, and prepare to intervene. White Star 3 exchanged information with White Star Prime over the last few months. The months since Captain Sheridan started to change. The months were he rapidly learned all three dialects of their language though he had years to do it before. The months since he started spending many nights in the chapel or walking the garden. They saw this same behavior in Ivanova before the mission that he displayed afterwards. 

And White Star Prime informed White Star 3 that Ivanova was the only one from the station welcome to sit with him in the chapel. They knew. White Star 3 said nothing of the way the First Ones called her by name. That they would take to their grave, but everyone knew she was special. Touched in some way, called for something they didn't know. It was obvious to them all now that Entil'Zha Sinclair knew. They had also started getting that feeling from the captain as well. His speech and demeanor had changed so much that they had to double take, "Is he turning into a Minbari before our eyes?" [No, something more than that.] They saw a man preparing for...something. So, considering these recent actions of Ivanova, the crew of White Star 3 was both elated and anxious when out of the blue and completely unscheduled they saw White Star 14 emerge from a jump point. EVERY Anla'Shok within jumping range of Babylon 5 knew who that was. If anyone would have an effect on her, this one would. Though they still do not know what to make of them. And they did not know what to make of his abrupt departure from the station those months ago when he returned to Tuzanor. He's been there ever since. They all had to wonder, "What is going to happen now?"

That's what they all thought when they watched---discreetly, they are Anla'Shok after all---Fannol's shuttle dock and saw him stride through the ship without asking where she was. [Yes, this is something big. He did not even check in with the station first. His timing is amazing. She just ran in there distressed not ½ hour ago!] They are so very confusing to most of the Rangers--human and Minbari---don't seem to know what to make of them. Except that they understand each other.

Susan did not turn around when the chapel doors open. She did not raise her head. "Hello old friend" told him that something was going to happen and that she was well aware of it. He sat quietly beside her and she leaned into him. He brought his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. 

"I am here to give the report. Or so I thought before I left."

"Yes."

"I could feel your distress once we entered orbit. I am not a telepath. You are in extreme pain."

"You know me too well. I am sorry that I infected you with it . I didn't mean to do it."

"You infected me a long time ago, at Tuzanor. There is no cure. I might as well enjoy it."

This brought a smile to her lips and she couldn't help the bubble of laugher that escaped her.

"I am glad you are here. We should get down to the station. The meeting will start soon."

Fannol was concerned. He knew that look in her eye, the inflection of her voice. She was having the dreams again. The dreams of what is to come. Rathenn, Turval, and Durhan decided to bring him into their confidence after they returned from Entil'Zha Delenn's ceremony. They knew he and Susan were very close and they wanted information. He flatly told them he had nothing to say. [Technically not insubordination, just misdirection.] Apparently it was the correct answer for they were assured of his loyalty to her and that he would not betray her. They were too obvious, too conspicuous. She would need someone who could blend in and not call attention to anything that might happen. Everyone knew they were close. No one would think anything of him watching over her. 

When they told him all that they knew. When they showed him the data crystals, including the one Entil'Zha Delenn secreted to Rathenn they told him that the four of them were the only ones alive who knew they existed or the uniqueness of her gift. Others might suspect, Delenn only had sketchy facts and did not know this information, but they would be the only ones who knew. He was not surprised. It was hard for him to be. He knew her too well, watched her too closely. When Turval explained the Gathering of Souls that they witnessed along with showing him the section of Entil'Zha Sinclair's conversation with the human healer explaining the gathering months before Susan made the public revelation, he was shocked. He saw her, watched her trance like state of chanting, heard her proclaim to the Vorlon that the Gathering of Souls was near. He remembered her on the planet stepping into that strange Great Machine with Draal managing it but said nothing because he felt even they did not know about it. But when he watched the recording of Susan blessing Entil'Zha [Susan blessing Entil'Zha!!!] his mind started to click pieces of the puzzle into place. He noticed that they sat quietly while his mind raced. Finally, when he looked up in abject amazement and said,

"She is the Oracle of Minbar!" The others knew they were correct to take him into their confidence.

The crew of White Star 3 were rejoicing silently when they saw Fannol lead Susan from the chapel. She was smiling for the first time since the night before the Shadow agent attacked Captain Sheridan and Entil'Zha. As they walked along the corridor she laughed at something he said and then poked him in the rib. Yes, Fannol has magical powers indeed because they saw her little more than ½ hour before. From the ship all the way to the War Room they gossiped---exchanged colorful information---on various Rangers and activities back home. He teased her gently about Anla'Shok Cole and said that they had come to an understanding during his time in Tuzanor. She snorted that he should hush and not start anything or she would take it in her head to find him someone to give her Delight in tormenting him over. 

"Consider the subject closed Susan. I do not have the strength to fight the Shadows and you." 

"That's what I thought."

The meeting was normal and productive for about 45 minutes. Fannol had just started reporting in on the Anla'Shok telepaths as well as the status of getting volunteers from the Religious and Worker castes to increase the numbers. Delenn did not have to convince anyone. If they were needed to fight the Darkness, they would answer her call. 15 minutes into Fannol's report, everything changed. That's when it started up again. Susan's new mantra was disturbing to everyone but also confusing. Fannol's only thought [must the Universe torment her so] as he got up and moved a discreet distance behind her and to her right. It was clear to everyone from his quick reflexes that he was acting as her protector and that he was expecting this.

"Z'ha'dum, Z'ha'dum, Z'ha'dum." Over and over she chanted this. 

No one noticed that the two people who knew exactly what she was talking about were the two people with plastered on impassive masks. She was rocking back and forth in her seat, a new twist from the last time, chanting. Marcus was looking quite ill because it was definitely not a good sign when one of the team is chanting the name of the Shadow home world repeatedly. Marcus truly couldn't object to Fannol' actions since 1) they had come to an understanding and 2) Delenn was in growing distress he could feel it coming off of her and moved closer to her for strength. He would be ready in case she needed assistance.

Then Susan added something even worse to her chant in Andorando,

"If you go to Z'ha'dum you will die." 

This went on for a few more minutes and then she stopped and released a blood curling scream. Now everyone, including the two, were shocked. She didn't stop screaming. Fannol wanted with all his heart to stop this madness, but he understood who she was and that it had to play out. She kept screaming bloody murder until she finally went hoarse. She was so loud that security came to the door. Michael turned them away. Shaking, tears running down her face she eventually came back to herself. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. This was the scariest thing any of them had ever seen including the aborted Shadow attack and destruction of the station. While his mind was absorbing this and watching those around the room, Fannol missed what was happening just to her left. Out of concern for her friend, Talia instinctively reached over and placed a hand on Susan's shoulder then snatched it back screaming as if she had been burned. 

Whatever fleeting image she picked up caused all the color to drain from her face before she fainted. Stephen moved to Talia and helped revive her. She wouldn't look at anyone though their eyes were all focused on her. She closed her eyes and prayed harder than she ever had in her entire life. [This cannot be!!!] Susan's silence was obviously a pause in whatever she was seeing in her mind because she started screaming again. Everyone but Talia turned to Susan. Delenn had no idea what Susan was seeing but she heard the words like the rest of them, she knew someone was going to die and Susan was most likely watching the gruesome scene over and over again. They looked to Stephen, he did not react. He would give them nothing. 

Disturbed was not the word to describe Delenn's emotional state. She was Satai, she remembered the last journey to Z'ha'dum and her mind could not pull away from the events that followed. She was lost, she had no prophecies to guide her in these things. Only Susan's words and actions gave her any warning or clue as to things to come. [She IS the Oracle!!!]

As before, Susan came back to herself once again. This time apparently for good because she got up and started for the door. Fannol was hot on her heels. Before they reached it— half way across the room—Kosh entered. He bowed to Susan as he had the last time and said, 

"Darkness calls." 

Susan responded, "Light answers." 

Then Kosh stood aside and allowed them to pass. He followed. When the door closed behind them both everyone including the two who knew exactly why that happened were rattled. Michael was the first to recover this time as well and in a soft voice asked,

"Talia, what did you see?" At this Sheridan and Stephen stiffened involuntarily but no one noticed as they stared at Talia.

She shook her head emphatically and said "No. I'll never tell." Then she got up and left without looking at anyone. Captain Sheridan looked at the remaining and just said they should call it a day.

Michael Garibaldi is not a stupid man. No, he is very shrewd. Very cunning and very clever. When he left the War Room he went straight to his office and began to think. He was missing something but there were two mysteries to solve. Did they even know where Z'ha'dum was? Well the Minbari knew, so Delenn would know. The Fleet was not nearly ready to engage an advance on their home world. It was taking all they could just to gather information. So, who would be going to Z'ha'dum? Susan could have been speaking about anyone. Yeah, but the last time it was about us. Jeff too, mostly. She knew ALL that was going to happen before it happened. Not just the Shadow attack. He rolled a few things around in his mind and still couldn't get the pieces to click so he moved on to the next mystery. G'Kar. Where did he go? Why did he leave the station and what were he and the captain up to? Obviously he got some mission from the captain while we were all in Medlab. That private chat. No, the captain would NEVER send G'Kar into certain capture by the Centauri he was too valuable, too needed. But, G'Kar would volunteer. That's when Michael thought back to the last time when G'Kar announced he was going to Sector 14. "That's when... Oh, hell no!"

Round and round the scenes played themselves out in Garibaldi's mind. "Who does Susan know who would go to Z'ha'dum? She hasn't had a—whatever those are in months." He's pacing his office now, trying to work it through. "What's changed since the last time? What major event could prompt someone to travel to the demon planet? Who would be that brave or stupid enough to...shit! Dammit, this is NOT happening." 

With those words Michael Garibaldi raced from his office trying to link in with his prey who refused to answer the call. When he got to the Observation Dome he was completely out of breath but this was the last known location. [There you are!] Michael walked up to him and cleared his throat. When the captain turn to him the look in Michael's eyes said that he knew.

"You're very good. It only took you 20 minutes including the time you spent tracking me I suppose."

Not one word. Michael Garibaldi did not utter one word as he tried to work out what could possibly be going on in his captain's-his friend's mind. [No, you won't do this without telling me why and you won't do it alone.]

"I have to go and I have to go alone."

[Damn, is he a telepath too?]

"No Michael, we've been friends a few years now. I'm starting to figure out how your mind works. Just like you obviously figured out mine."

He didn't like it one bit but Michael Garibaldi had to concede that point on merit.

"Do you trust me Michael?"

"Of course."

"Will you follow an order without question or comment to anyone?"

Not liking where this was going, he was very careful as he tried to dodge the mind fields and mental loop holes. Finally, he had to concede that this was his commanding officer and he didn't seem off balance. Then thought back to the changes in the captain, changes since returning from Babylon 4. [He time shifted! He saw something BIG. Was this it? Does he think he's completing his destiny?] On more than one occasion he asked himself why the captain seemed in a hurry to do everything. Why he was pushing, organizing, delegating more. Why he was spending so damn much time with Kosh in secret. Michael knew he was spending his time on White Star Prime in the chapel. He then realized that he must have seen this, must have understood his death and that he was trying to make peace with it. [Get his soul in order?] Would he trust him as the captain asked, to follow whatever order was coming?

Sheridan knew how Michael Garibaldi's mind worked generally. No one could truly understand the complexities of it but he knew Michael was turning over all things. Considering all angles including his sanity. Sheridan also knew that Michael was able to understand that whatever the order was would be huge. There could be no other conclusion after he'd gone so far as to ask the question.

"Yes."

Relief washed over him. He knew he could count on this man to do what had to be done. There was no way he would ask Susan. Not after what he witnessed in the War Room. He feared it would give her nightmares for a life time and he didn't want to add to that with this. Didn't want her to feel like she had a hand in his death. Whatever she saw terrified her enough to scream so horribly. [It isn't going to be an easy death I gather.] Sheridan made peace with this. He knew it was coming, but he didn't know when until Anna walked into his door. He wanted to tell Delenn earlier that this wasn't her fault. That he wasn't chasing after his dead wife. [Well actually, I am chasing after her.] But not to hurt Delenn. He thought that there still might be a slim chance for survival. [She's not pregnant yet. We have a son in the future so I've got to return.] But, even if he didn't he felt that it was the right thing to do. The only thing to do. [Self fulfilling prophecy? Susan said that I'd stand between the Darkness and the Light. That is what I'm doing. Hopefully, the Darkness will end now.] He heard Susan's exchange with Kosh. Creepy. "Darkness calls. Light answers".

Sheridan looked at Michael, his friend, for a long moment. [Yes, he speaks the truth.]

"No questions asked. Your silence is required forever, no matter what others say. Nothing in this order can be repeated. Though I think its pretty obvious Susan already knows." At that he couldn't resist a sly grin. Morbid sense of humor is contagious, Garibaldi couldn't help himself and returned it.

"No matter what you might think Michael, this is what I was supposed to do. Help Susan if you can."

Michael nodded, "I think Marcus has called dibbs on that." Again with the smiles and grins. "He's got it bad. I don't think she's noticed. That's pretty pathetic considering her----talents." They both found that extremely amusing. 

Then captain Sheridan handed Garibaldi a data pad with the orders on it. No sound was made except the sudden intake of breath. Finally he looked up at the captain, stared into his eyes for a long moment and said,

"I have to ask. Are you SURE you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Then consider it done." He held his friend's gaze for a few minutes more. Placed a hand on his arm and the captain return the gesture. They nodded to each other and Michael left to do what had to be done, he didn't have much time.

When Michael Garibaldi shooed his station security away from the War Room door he didn't notice something else that was going on, too caught up in Susan's situation. After the last unusual "incident" (well for that group anyway) Zack decided to take no chances when C&C contacted him about what sounded like screams from the War Room. He linked to his Anla'Shok contact and informed her of the report he just got. She thanked him and rounded up some troops fearing that another Shadow agent had managed to sneak on the station. [But how could it get by the Soulwalker? Unless he has been eliminated.] She would take no chances. Station Rangers exchanged information with White Star Prime and White Star 3. We are all very aware of the changes in the captain and the recent actions of Anla'Shok Ivanova. A station Ranger is on the look out for either of them heading near the shuttle bay and always contacts their ships to let them know of their impending arrival as well as their...condition. 

Ivanova's station Ranger (yes, we quietly decided to make the assignments for their own protection since the Shadow agent attack) has reported disturbing information over the last week. It matches her behavior before that mysterious mission to some unknown place. That was the day after those strange events where the Vorlon entered the War Room for the first time ever. And Fannol! That trip to the strange planet below that only seems to allow Ivanova's shuttle to land on it. After returning to the War Room he stays for ½ hour then RUNS from the room through the station ordering White Star 14 to prepare for immediate departure on his arrival. Non stop to Tuzanor. The bridge crew said he informed them to wait no longer for jumping than it would take to close the shuttle bay doors! 

Then Ivanova orders all White Star and War Cruisers to Red Alert indefinitely with no specifics. White Star 3 did not miss that she and Cole were in the chapel late into the night or that they slept in the garden. Only then did we suspect that Fannol had left to protect Entil'Zha. Oh, but that was not to be the case! We were informed that Rathenn, Turval, Durhan, and Entil'Zha secretly left Tuzanor and that 4 persons matching their description debarked the Valeria unscheduled the next morning after being cleared immediately to docking bay 1 as if expected. It was not lost on any of us that Ivanova cleared White Star Prime of ALL crew prior to the Valeria's arrival and that it took off with only herself, Cole, Sheridan, Delenn, and a hooded person. Only to return without him and that the other three left for Tuzanor as if nothing happened. No, we all know something happened. We know now that Ivanova expected it to happen. NOTHING else could explain her all night vigils in the chapel or walking the garden. No, whatever is to come we know will be worse than that because she now maintains constant prayer vigils in the chapel when she is not on duty or finally allows herself restless sleep. White Star 3 monitors her. She has dreams and nightmares. She has had them every night this week. She had them every night up until the day of White Star Prime's secret mission months ago. When the Captain came back a changed man. When Ivanova brought the Soulwalker on board with her.

Anla'Shok Cole is a rock. Steady as they come and loyal to Entil'Zha long before she was. When he linked into EVERY station Ranger (open and hidden) and told us to 'haul ass' to the captain's quarters but not to enter we were concerned by his tone. But when he said to take up position to watch, wait and start praying we feared what was to come. The station security teams were apparently given the same order by Mr. Garibaldi but he did not require they pray. But when we looked up and saw them running around the corner we knew it was trouble. And the gifts this group has. It must be divine choosing. A Soulwalker among them! A P5 commercial telepath is revealed now as much more than any of us thought. She moved that door. She tore down that wall to get in the room. And Cole!!!! We know what we saw. He and Ivanova walked THROUGH that wall to get to them. No, we know. When I was informed that Talia called for every healer, telepath, and mind healer from every Minbari ship in orbit, we feared for Entil'Zha and Captain Sheridan's lives. These dreams of Ivanova, these restless nights, they are signs of things to come and we are all more diligent in their protection. I heard her say that the Shadows want Captain Sheridan and they want him desperately. That was ALL I needed to hear!

We were ready this time. Both White Star Prime and White Star 3 informed me that White Star 14 jumped into station orbit only ½ hour after Ivanova came on board and RAN to the chapel shaking and distressed. White star 14 means Fannol and that means Ivanova. This was not a good sign. I waited for Fannol to board the station, even went so far as to head to the shuttle bay to greet him. I would know what was to happen! When he did not come I was concerned until White Star 3 informed me that he shuttled directly there without checking with the station and that he stopped for no one but went directly to the chapel for some time then left with Ivanova for this meeting. Yes, they are connected somehow he knew where to find her.

I saw Mr. Garibaldi send his security away. We would not be moved. We heard the screams. I have never in all my years heard anything so horrifying. Then the Vorlon returned. I saw Fannol take up guard around Ivanova, she looked awful. I saw the Vorlon bow to her and let her pass before it. No, I alerted White Star 3 to be on the ready and to watch. It was good I did because that is exactly where they went. But when the telepath who tore down the wall ran from the War Room shaking and in tears we all felt that more changes were coming. This followed by Cole nearly carrying Entil'Zha back to her quarters and not leaving for the rest of the night. Mr. Garibaldi running through the station as if there was another attack was enough to put everyone on higher alert, if that is possible. His meeting with Captain Sheridan looked intense and sad. The captain looked like he was resigned to his fate. And the Soulwalker was said to have sat in the Japanese Stone Garden for 5 hours without moving. The Narn took off after meeting with Sheridan privately in medlab. He has not returned. A White Star was sent to his last known location, they have found nothing. We suspect the Shadows have him and that means he is dead. Something BIG is going on. 

They are all in grave danger and we did not know just how much until the Entil'Zha and Captain Sheridan were attacked under our very noses! That was a shame on our part and we will not allow it to happen again. 

When Fannol landed in White Star 3 shuttle bay the monitors were already on. Who thought to do that it is unclear but it is considered a blessing that they did or Anla'Shok might not have known how to prepare any better for what was to come. What the others saw made their hearts sink and toughened their resolve. Fannol exited carrying Ivanova in his arms like a child. She was still and did not move. A healer ran to intercept them in the corridor but Fannol shook his head and did not speak. He also did not stop until he reached the chapel doors. Someone anticipated this and was there to open the doors, then took up guard outside to wait. They remained in there for several hours. There are no cameras in the chapel so White Star 3 could not make a full report. But they waited patiently, quietly, reverently. Reports from the station started coming in. None of them were encouraging at all. Talia sealed herself in her quarters and has not been seen since. Mr. Garibaldi is doing something that none of the station Anla'Shok can figure out no matter how hard they try. Discreet yet vigilant attempts to crack into his security system all failed. Captain Sheridan remained in the Observation Dome for another hour after his meeting with Mr. Garibaldi then went to his new quarters and put a privacy seal on the door. 

Lennier is beyond distressed. He was informed of Entil'Zha's condition upon leaving the War Room and was ready to assist on their arrival. It is considered a good thing because Cole did not look to be in much better shape than Entil'Zha. Only his duty to her kept him from falling down or falling apart. Lennier informed his Ranger contact that he would attend to both of them. They were silent and they simply sat together on the couch in the greeting room holding hands. After an hour they began to meditate . That was several hours ago and neither one has stopped. This is almost too much for Lennier. They do not speak, they have not spoken, he has no way to assist.

Mr. Garibaldi finally contacted White Star Prime and told them to prepare to dock on the station. He does not mean to imply any offense or slight toward Anla'Shok preparedness, but he feels that he must do a personal inspection of Captain Sheridan's ship. He said it is something he feels he must do in his heart. Quarters are arranged for the crew and they may debark on arrival. White Star Prime did not fault him for this considering all that has occurred and all that is unknown about what happened in this recent meeting or the last before Entil'Zha went away and the captain returned a change man. Too bad the Anla'Shok did not realize that Mr. Garibaldi is as sneaky as a Minbari and as misdirecting as Satai.

None of the Anla'Shok know who to be scared for the most. Entil'Zha was attacked but healed. She is in distress and disquiet right now. The others are so far beyond themselves it is difficult to know. When a Soulwalker is rigid and detached there is a grave problem. But most of the attention is focused on the movements of Ivanova and the captain. It is too much! They are the only two who have been consistently driven from the station for several months. Their actions are too much alike. Their hours spent in prayer and the agony written on their faces is too intense. They know something and whatever it is, it is very bad. Fannol's unexpected arrival is proof of that. No one knows how long he is to stay but if Ivanova's condition does not improve we are sure he will go no where. White Star 14 was contacted and asked to give a report on Fannol. They were offended at first but when the actions of ALL the leaders of the Army of Light were made known to them, one of the station Rangers was asked to shuttle up for a private discussion.

It seems that Fannol has also been affected by whatever is happening to the others. When he last departed the station they say that he ran from his shuttle straight to the chapel and did not check in with his bridge crew or reconfirm his order to jump immediately to hyper space. They said that he remained there for several hours, the majority of the trip. Only then did he come to the bridge to check in but did not remain. We did not know he ordered maximum speed and to push the jump engines as hard as they would go. He did not stop until he reached the training camp at Tuzanor. Someone tried to inform him that the Sechs, Entil'Zha, and Satai Rathenn were missing. His only reply,

"Perhaps it is just that you do not know where they are." 

Then he set about organizing the affairs left behind by the others. It was as if he knew they would not be there on arrival and that the Entil'Zha would not return. He has taken on many administrative duties since his return to Tuzanor. This is strange indeed. We thought for sure that he was at least under the impression that he was to guard Entil'Zha. They say that he spent some hours in the Garden of Eden and then went to Valen's Temple. Since his return they report that he goes everyday. They also said that after returning from Entil'Zha Delenn's ceremony he spent much time with Anla'Shok Cole in quiet and very private meetings. After Cole left he met with Turval, Rathenn, and Durhan for several hours. He did not look well when it finished and it is reported that he spent the remainder of the evening and well into the night siting in the Garden of Eden.

But the most troubling thing was his behavior as soon as they jumped into orbit around the station. Initially he was relaxed in the command chair giving directives and stated that he would shuttle down to the station in about ½ hour. All that changed as soon as they entered orbit. He became immediately agitated, exclaimed, "Susan" then leapt from his seat and ran to the shuttle bay. They thought he was heading to the station but became very concerned when they saw he turned to White Star 3 and docked. They were unnerved when they reviewed sensor logs to find that the shuttle bay doors of White Star 3 opened at the exact moment that he exclaimed Anla'Shok Ivanova's name. It was as if they expected him.

After several hours Susan finally spoke.

"Fannol, I'm sorry you had to babysit me."

"I am merely spending time with my friend."

"Every time you come to make a report I seem to put on a show. Not a pleasant one this time."

"Perhaps it is that I am suppose to be here at these times. Would you wish I were not here?"

"Definitely not! I do not know how it is that you always appear in my hour of need."

"The Universe is complex. We do not need to wonder. Just enjoy the time we have together."

"This can't be fun for you. Its going to get worse in the coming days. Things will fall apart in a week. People will begin to go mad. Perhaps you should leave before this happens."

"If what you say is to occur, then I am right where I need to be."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you when all hell breaks loose and they all come after me with a hanging rope. I will be blamed by some for what is to come. Or at least for not telling them what I know is to come."

"Are you suppose to share these revelations with others?"

"No. Not this one. Definitely not this one. I wanted to interfere. I wanted to change it. It would have been easy if I did."

"But you did not?"

"No. The greater good. And because I also see what is to follow this. Birth, death, renewal. It is exactly that but they will not know. And the Anla'Shok will come for my head as well, I fear, if they should find out that I know what is to come. I can not tell anyone that I know what is to come after that."

"The Anla'Shok will do nothing, they will say nothing. They will follow instructions and they will carry out their duties."

"You sound so sure. Do you see the future are well?"

"No, but I understand the natural order of things."

"Did you know Draal?"

"Not personally. He is a great master. Everyone thinks him dead. Not...somewhere else."

"Yeah, he thinks that's funny. He's usually a lot nicer to me. Or at least he used to be. I, uh, guess I kind of ticked him off."

"You mean he was extremely displeased with you?" Fannol gave a teasing smile with the tilt of the head.

Susan could only laugh at this. "Yes, I suppose human vernacular is imprecise at times." And she laughed more.

"You have not eaten in several hours. Let's get some food and then you should probably be off to bed."

"Getting a bit parental aren't you?"

"Nah, comes with baby siting duties. I am---full service"

Susan could do nothing about the eruption of laughter this caused.

"I have missed you so much."

"And I you."

Lennier made a follow-up report later that evening, it wasn't comforting in the least. Entil'Zha and Anla'Shok Cole did not break their all night prayer vigil. They would take no food or drink. They would not speak. He stated that whatever is to come is so sever or freighting that he noticed them both crying openly during prayers. Lennier has decided he must offer up prayers on their behalf because they are not well. 

The captain left his new quarters after an hour and went to the Vorlon. He has not returned. Mr. Garibaldi is lost. No one can find him. How that is possible the station Anla'Shok do not know. It is cause for great alarm and a search party was dispatched to locate him.

Now in the late hours of the night Mai'lenn has come to a decision that she does not know is the best course of action but she feels that she needs guidance on the matter. Everyone is reporting to her. Even White Star 14 that just arrived is reporting to her. She has decided it is time to seek outside counsel on the matter or at least report the actions of the last few months and weeks to a superior to prevent a misstep in the future. She shuttled up to White Star 14 to use the encrypted channel and program that is restricted except in the most dire of emergencies. She had to think carefully on who should be contacted because Anla'Shok answer to Entil'Zha but she would be making reports about her as well. She thought of Rathenn because they are both Satai but that gave no protection to Cole, Fannol or Ivanova. When she considered Ivanova's special circumstances only one name came to mind. She was Durhan's student, he had taken her into his house and the Fire Wings. It is obvious by their interaction that there is a great deal of affection between them. But, she also had to consider Captain Sheridan in this matter. Would Durhan still consider him Starkiller? If so, reporting to him would be out of the question. Then she thought of the easy interaction between Durhan and Sheridan on his first visit. [His first PUBLIC visit!!!] Yes, Mai'lenn was certain that he was up to his eyeballs, as the humans say, in that secret mission and knows all there is to know. He would be the one.

Before she could open a channel she was informed that White Star Prime just left the docking bay.

"What? How did this happen and who is on it? Contact White Star 3 and get the location of Ivanova and Fannol. Are they preparing to depart?"

Several agonizing minutes later Mai'lenn had confirmation that Ivanova and Fannol were still safely aboard her ship. This eased her mind but there was still no word on White Star Prime. A report came in that Captain Sheridan was still with the Vorlon and it appeared it would be throughout the entire night! Lennier confirmed that he was personally looking at Entil'Zha and Cole, they had not moved. Soulwalker and Talia were together in her quarters. He went there after his silent vigil in the Stone Garden and did not come out. The only one not accounted for is Mr. Garibaldi. 

Mai'lenn was nervous and contacted C&C to find out who was on White Star Prime. If she had to she would send War Cruisers in pursuit to guard and she would not think twice about it. C&C responded that Mr. Garibaldi is a perfectionist and is determined to make sure that every piece of equipment on Captain Sheridan's ship is working 110%. He was merely going out to test the jump engines and to insure that all the escape pods were in working order. This made Mai'lenn exhale, "Is he sure he isn't Anla'Shok?" That caused her to smile so she ordered the War Cruisers and White Star 14 to stand down and allowed Mr. Garibaldi to work through his demons in his own way. He would return when he was absolutely sure everything worked or he realized he was being a bit too protective of the captain. This caused her to think of her own actions. [I was going to send War Cruisers out to follow the captain's White Star? No, he must be protected at all cost. That would be the correct thing to do.]

Susan did not sleep that night. Fannol did everything but tuck her into bed. The nightmares came and these were so intense, her screams so loud and bone chilling that it roused all of White Star 3. Her screams were relentless. They sounded like murder, they sounded like death. No one knew what to do. Never had she reacted this way before, whatever is to come is near. A healer rushed to sedate her but did not count on Fannol rising at the intensity of her distress level before she even started screaming. He would allow no one to touch her. The crew were confused that he would allow her to be in such pain and obvious agitation. But he would brook no opposition to his commands. When they took a closer look at him they could see he was in little better shape than she. This was reported immediately to the station and White Star 14. Susan was speaking, it seemed to no one, but they did not understand her words. Fannol quickly supposed it to be Russian and thanked the Universe for releasing only her mother tongue. Since the others had no idea what she was saying or in what foreign language they were forced to make another report. White Star 3 was quickly being tested on all of their Anla'Shok training. Fannol shut himself in the room with her and all was quiet for the rest of the night. The crew made a supplemental report of these actions as well.

No one noticed that the activity on White Star 3 was timed perfectly with White Star Prime's jump into hyper space. This would not occur to them until it was too late. Until after they realized they had lost the captain, the leader of the Army of Light.


End file.
